Between Darkness and Light There Is, Us
by RaeAnne
Summary: Part 3: Final part in the story of Obi Wan and Padme Kenobi. 'Because Chance Dared Fate' there is 'Only Us' the FINAL CHAPTER of the saga posted! Story is FINISHED 11.03.05
1. Of Learners, Clones and Jedi

**TITLE:** Between Darkness and Light There Is…Us  
**AUTHOR:** RaeAnne  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**SPOILERS:** I, II, III, but this is Obidala and not exactly by the book (well movie, but you know what I mean) in fact it is not very much at all like the movies. It does however spoil a great deal from my two previous parts of the **Between Darkness and Light** series, **Part I: Human, Part II: Life**.

**DISCLAIMER:** so not mine, but if you want to read a more detailed disclaimer, see Part I or Part II.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, here we go. This is so sad…this is the last part to my series! Anyway, it won't be like AOTC or ROTS exactly. But it will play pretty close to lines of AOTC in the beginning just to get us through to my new quirks and plot. Um, I know there is something more I should be adding by way to prepping you guys…but I seriously can't think of anything! I hate it when my mind goes blank. This story will a great dealer darken then the first two…but since I am pretty mild writer when it comes to 'dark' anyway it's mostly just 'gray'…and the evil stuff won't come in till later. These first few chapters will move kind of fast and they might seem a little dry…I think, I don't know it's hard to judge but if you don't like the first few chapters please, please, hang in there it does get better! And I promise Anakin finds out about Leia…and he does become Vader! I promise! …wow that is a lame promise…I guess that really is it! Much love –RaeAnne

**CHAPTER ONE:  
Of Learners, Clones and Jedi**

He's right outside my bedroom…Anakin. He isn't the little boy I met on Tatooine anymore. He's changed and I am sure it isn't for the better.

Right now in the early morning as he stands in mediation, I see a glimpse of his past. He'll furrow his brow and I see the anxious child face he had as he contemplated his pod racer, or he'll stand feet spread hands clinched behind him and the strain will melt and his innocence is reclaimed… for a moment.

What happened, when did it happen? What changed he isn't like the other Jedi…not emotionally disconnected, as Obi-Wan had been, but rather I see his emotions running either ice or searing.

Obi-Wan…my dear, dear Obi-Wan, I do miss him. We've been apart nearly three weeks and I've yet to receive a word. I am at least glad he took Artoo; it was a fight but I at least have the assurance there is something protecting him. I have been fortunate enough to get some information from the Council, they contacted me not long after arriving on Naboo and informed me that Obi-Wan was somewhere in search of a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett, but that is all I know. I know he'll return soon, but I miss him, our daughter misses him.

Leia, she's the light of my life, that little girl. She is just shy of two months and is looking just like her father. She has his beautiful blue eyes! I don't see her nearly as much as I like or as much as I should considering we are sharing the same planet and the same plot of earth.

But it takes a lot of preparation and ado to arrange a meeting. We must wait until I have 'retired' for the evening and Anakin is engaged in another task and then Sabé dresses as me and I sneak out to meet Paddy for a few hours in the arbor in the north gardens, someday soon though Obi-Wan and I will be reunited permanently with our daughter and we never again will separate.

"Don't go."

He's caught me; well at least I took the time to dress. I would die if he saw me in my nightgown.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," I back away.

"Walk with me?" his question is so quietly put…so, I don't know sadly I can help but comply.

"For a bit, the sun will be high soon and the heat will be unbearable," I fall into step with him.

The sense of ease I used to have with Anakin is gone now. I can't put my finger on why, I can't explain but I feel uncomfortable. If Obi-Wan was here, I know I would feel better.

Silence drags as we move down the steps and start through the rose gardens; I wish he'd say something.

"Do you love me?"

…but no that.

"Of course Ani, you are a dear friend! I remember when I first met you…"

"Not like that!" he snaps making me flinch.

"I don't want to talk about the past, about me being a little boy… I am not a little boy anymore!" he glares turning to face the lake.

His temper has me intimidated a little, not a lot but there is enough anger and ice in him make me shrink back a step and shiver.

"Anakin," I shudder again as his eyes pierce me, the blue of his eyes nothing like the tender steal blue of Obi-Wan's, "I care for you as a brother. You are a Jedi; you aren't even supposed to love are you?" I find my voice.

"You sound like Obi-Wan," he grunts pathetically the temper waning.

"Obi-Wan is your Master, and I am sure he wants nothing but what's best and what's right for you," Oh Anakin, he does, I know he does! …As I do.

"He thinks I am nothing but a _learner _… I am the Chosen One you know."

Your pride Anakin…Oh your pride, Obi-Wan has spent so many restless hours and nights telling me of his fear of it. I didn't realize till now why he was so desperate.

"We are all learners. Kings, Queens, Presidents, politicians, Jedi Master and even the 'Chosen One' is to a degree a learner! We can never learn it all and we would be fools to think we could," I offer, glad to be off the subject of 'love'.

"Says who? You don't have to know it all…just more then the teachers and I do! I've done in months what many haven't done in years!" he spews eyes again lit with anger and pride.

"Ani, you are scaring me…Do you desire power that much?" I whisper not really that scared but I hope that maybe if he thinks I am he'll pause to think.

His face blanks, then creases in frustration, "I don't know…maybe. I don't know! I want to make the evil pay and the good free!" he tosses a stone heavily into the water.

Aw, so we've come to the real issue, his mother. Obi-Wan has always thought it was the real reason, "Your mother you mean? You want to give her, her freedom."

His head droops and I know I have hit the target.

"Yes. All these years I have been free solving the problems of the galaxy, brining justice but I still haven't been able to give freedom and justice to me mother! What kind of son am I?"

"You are making her wish come true Anakin! Your mother loves you so much, that is why she helped you gain your freedom. She wanted you to be all that you could be…she wanted you to be a Jedi. A mother loves her children endlessly; she wants them to achieve great things. To be better then them, to soar to their highest cloud; she wants her child to know no limits and to have everything they could wish for or need and asks nothing in return but to have the satisfaction to know she helped her child fly.

"You've made her proud by embracing your destiny…" tears have now seemingly spring from no where and stream down my cheeks.

I think of my daughter, could I give her up as Shmi Skywalker did Anakin? My little girl, could I do what she did? Sacrifice my years as a parent…knowing she would never again feel my arms, know my love or hear my words? Could I give up my daughter even if it meant her freedom and safety? I sob more at the thought.

"Anakin," I choke seeing tears glistening in his eyes, they give me hope that whatever darkness has started to root in his heart can be conquered. I reach out hugging him. I hurt for Shmi and for Anakin in ways I never dreamed I could hurt. I am a mother, I can't comprehend giving up a child, I am a wife a wife of a Jedi and have witnessed first hand the ongoing effects of the scars that are surgically burned into the heart of Jedi as they are tore from their mother. But Obi-Wan was a baby…Anakin a child, nine years of love to forget, nine years of a mother's tenderness to put away. The hurt must be overwhelming.

"Padmé…I love you, I really love you."

I squeeze my yes shut trying to pretend I didn't hear, trying to pull away.

------------

Anakin watches from his seat inside a garden gazebo, watching as the woman he loves twirls in the rain.

Since they arrived, he had only seen a few smiles, only a touch of pleasure…until today. Today she lit up as the sky let loose with a fresh summer storm.

He wonders what woke her up. He thinks to his Master who is on some planet hunting his 'Angel's' would be assassins... Palpatine had cautioned him to watch. Watch and see if the connection was there; between his Master and his love.

Anakin had had great hopes of using this time with her to convince her of his love, to prove to her that his love was indeed real. But at every chance, a wedge seemed to be driven in…a wedge with a face that looked remarkably, if not exactly like Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Anakin," Padmé calls to him stepping into the large white wooden gazebo, "Come on, isn't the rain such a nice relief from the dry heat?" she laughs brushing away slick waves of hair.

Anakin eyes her folding his arms across his chest, "I am from the desert, remember? Dry heat is what I grew up in."

She resists blanching at his granite words and acid glare.

"What is the matter Ani, why are you acting so strange?"

Turning his face from her, he stares out watching the steady raindrops make ripples in the smooth lake surface.

"My mother…she is in great pain. Its worse…more then it has ever been. Awful, mind numbing pain…" his voice sounds far off and flat.

"You see this?" Padmé breathes trying to catch a glimpse of any telling emotions playing across his face.

He brings his head slowly her way making eye contact, "Yes," his chin drops, "when I sleep only far more real then it once was, and now when I am awake. I just want to see her; I want to know she is okay."

Padmé swallows, a slight pain starting in her heart, "Then you shall see her."

------------

What are we doing? I know that we are on a ship heading to Tatoonie, but what I don't know is what we are going to do once we get there. What will we say? What will we do?

I hurt for Anakin; I see the turmoil clouding his features. There is such goodness in him—I've seen it. The stories Obi-Wan has told me of his temper and pride…they contrast so much to the good, I know is in him…or had been in him.

I suggested we go find Shmi not just for Anakin but also for Shmi…and perhaps in a way for me. I want to look into her face and see the face of a mother who gave up her son. I want to cry with her and learn from her. What strength a woman like her must have! I also want to see the pride in her face, the love for her son as he stands before her the Jedi he left to become—I want that for her… and I want that for him. I want him to reclaim the love he had given up, it can turn him around, and it can save him.

I am a mother, I am a woman, I am daughter, I am wife and I am a friend…but I am not steel or unbreakable. I want to fix a crumbling world, I want to shrink away and weep. I want to put back together a shattered boy—man's life…but I don't even know where to start.

------------

Clones! What in galaxy's name were they thinking! And that bounty hunter Jango Fett as the template? Heaven help us! I have found the mystery of the once erased plant 'Kamino' and have followed Fett to the planet Geonosis…my ship damaged in the process. Oh, and the spare parts gone…they were the reason my ship was only damaged and not destroyed.

I need to get a message to Coruscant there are big plans brewing here. But unfortunately, my long distance transmitter was one of the things most damaged, but it may just reach Anakin on Naboo.

Now, there is a situation I am none too pleased about…and I am cause of it. Well in a round about sort of way. I made Padmé go with him, I wanted her safe. So now, she is safe but not from the different kind of threat that Anakin presents. He has been infatuated with her since he was nine. And unfortunately, for me it was not the kind of puppy love one grows out of over time. No, I am lucky enough to get the pupil who is not only the 'Chosen One' but is also the kind who buries unrequited love down deep and lets his emotions swim on the top! And I send the hormonal teenager with my wife who he thinks he's in love with! I know, the most brilliant of moves, but he is the best (just don't let him hear me say that, he has enough of an ego as it is) and I may be using his 'love' for my wife a little bit thinking he will go the extra distance to keep her safe, when it comes to my family I am a desperate man.

"Work on that transmitter Artoo!" I grimace picking up a screwdriver and try and work on the navigation system so I can send a signal of where I am if…no when backup arrives.

"Beep, woo hoo," the droid answers and I swear if droids were able to have emotions this statement would be made in a tone of disgusted weary.

"Well it could be worse Artoo," I grunt.

------------

"My mother," Anakin stares out at the desert, his words shallow and uncomprehending, "she's out there somewhere."

I hadn't expected this. Shmi gone…kidnapped by Tuskin Raiders. I feel the horror down to my bones and my words are gone. I want to say something; I want to help in someway. I want him to know I am here for him but I just stare blankly in my own befuddlement.

"I am going to find her!" he snarls sprinting for a speeder bike.

I stare mouth open too shocked to form a word. He zooms from sight and I am left letting the wind lose my hoarse words "be careful" leaving me to stare at the blistering orange suns setting.

"He'll come back," I say with more conviction then I feel as I enter the house.

"Of course," Cleigg nods waving me to a chair.

"Thank you Mr. Lars, you've been very gracious. I'm sure us showing up like this is very much an inconvenience," I give a lame attempt at a smile.

"No such thing my dear, Shmi's son is welcome here anytime as well as his friends. She spoke of him so often I feel I practically know him as well as my own," his voice sounds far off and I am sure I see tears glistening his sad eyes.

"I know he is glad his mother got her freedom and found love in the process…I think he just doesn't know how to show it."

"Big changes…I don't blame him. I love Shmi dearly, she was an amazing woman," his voice nearly brakes.

I know he has given up hope, but maybe Anakin will find her and then Anakin can reunite this family, his family.

"Shmi is a strong, loving woman. I didn't know her long but she had a gentle spirit about her even with all her hardships," I say softly remembering the warmth she showed me…Qui-Gon and Jar Jar when Anakin brought us to her home. She was a slave, she didn't have much but she offered to us what she had, I've never forgotten.

"You were her, weren't you?" his eyes narrow on me, scrutinizing.

"I was who?" I laugh nervously, a tremor running over my spine.

"The girl Shmi talked about…The beautiful handmaiden who cared for her son…" since he seems know he is correct he smiles. "She never mentioned your name but I am right aren't I?"

"I don't know about the beautiful part, but yes I was the handmaiden who looked after Anakin when he went to become a Jedi. The ship I was on incurred damage and we sought parts in Mos Epsa…" I replied, thinking it best to leave my former Queen status and current Senator title out of the conversation it seems to bring stiffness and formality that I don't desire to have with these kind people.

"She thought very highly of you, said you were a girl who flowed with…goodness, yes that is the word she used, 'goodness'. Said she was glad you'd be there to keep an on her Ani…" wistfulness makes Cliegg's voice heavy and that in turn makes my eyes teary.

I wanted to say more, I wanted to say something but emotion seems to choke me.

Thankfully, Owen Lars, Cliegg's son by first marriage, came in and rescued me from the depressing silence, "It's getting dark Father, and I've shut the power generators down for the night."

"Good, make sure and leave the house generator on to give Anakin a light home," Father answers son.

"I did sir."

What a fitting though, leaving a light on to bring Anakin back. Maybe somewhere in his heart there is a light of goodness fighting the evil, a light burning bright enough to call him back from his dimming path…

------------

"…Count Dooku has many heads of commerce here…It's worse then we though…" I try and finish my transmission but droids seemingly from no where surround me, "Send on to Coruscant, hurry Anakin!" I pull my lightsaber out to buy time, knowing there are too many to attack on my own.

"Send Artoo!" I cry beating back a couple of droids even as I say it.

"What he's not on Naboo? Where is he?" I yell angrily barely deflecting a blaster shot as Artoo bleeps and woops from the ship.

"Tatooine? Of all the times to disobey me…! Send it Artoo, send it!" I manage as the droids close in.

------------

I stand under the small covering on the steps watching the ever darkening sky. A sand storm is coming Owen said, and Anakin is going to be out in it.

I am feeling suddenly very lonely. Looking out at the never ending desert, the quiet is deafening. My heart begins to ache just a bit. Tatooine is untouched by the rumor of war, it's isolated and seemingly empty and here I stand so far removed from my reality. So far from my family.

Tears, I hate that they come so much more frequently then they once did. It seems I cry at nearly everything. I somehow am now feeling chilled even in the hot night, I pull my wrap tighter. War, my daughter will know war, it makes my knees shake, and it makes me angry. I just hope the war will be short and the ramifications little…and that she won't remember it.

Being a mother changes so many things. I want even more to find a peaceful resolution to this uprising; I want to create a world of good of love and of undeniable safety for my daughter. It may sound a bit odd, but having my daughter, a life to be entrusted with caring for, has made me in some ways braver. I would do anything to keep her safe. There isn't anything, I don't think, that is as strong as the bond shared by a mother and her child…well the bond of marriage is, so I guess really what I mean is that the things that bind a family together…the love the need to share hope and faith are unbreakable. I am forever tied to my daughter by blood and love…and I am forever tied to my husband by my love for him and his love for me…and by our daughter. Let war, let people, try and separate us…we are forever.

However assuring that is, I still feel a little out of control standing her with my daughter on Naboo, Anakin somewhere out in the sand and my husband out somewhere among the space and stars…I stand here with nothing to do but cry. And that does not one any good.

I squeeze my eyes shut willing my tears to cease and for some reason I think of something Obi-Wan told me a few days before we were married. He told me of his Master speaking to him, giving him guidance in his life…He said though Qui-Gon had become one with the Force he still watched out. Always watching Obi-Wan had said…I wonder if Qui-Gon is watching now? I think he maybe is…

"Qui-Gon, please if you can hear me…watch over Obi-Wan give him guidance as you did before, give him safety. And my daughter please let her be safe while I am gone…And Anakin…help him find his right path, help him find his way back…" I speak to the starless night and somehow feel better for it…

------------

"_**No Anakin!"**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**AN: Well there it is chapter one, whattya think? I hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading!**

**I want to again thank all the wonderful readers out there who have kept with me since part one and through part two…there aren't enough wonderful adjectives to describe you guys! You guys rock! You guys are awesome, wonderful, fantastic, stupendous, amazing…marvelous, spectacular, fabulous…and the list goes on! **

**Much, much love—RaeAnne **


	2. Broken Hearts, Mended Spirits

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay it has been complete chaos recently LOL I had to help run a church carnival and now I am getting ready to run a vacation bible school, it's been a mess so I hope you don't hate me for getting this up late!**

**CHAPTER TWO:  
Broken Hearts, Mended Spirits**

What happened out there? Anakin is different; he's changed somehow in that short time. He found his mother, just in time to watch her slip away. Oh, I ache for him, I know what it is like to lose your parents and I know it's a hurt that can't be measured and a hurt that never really goes away.

I wish he'd talk to me. He's been in the Lars' garage since the funeral and I know we will have to leave soon and he needs to put to right his anger if he ever wants to heal.

"Anakin, I've brought you something to eat," I finally say after standing in the door way for a good five minutes. He refuses to acknowledge me so I step in further and place the plate on his work bench.

"I'm not hungry."

His tone is sharp, empty, hard…and desperate in some underlying way. I hesitate to leave though his remark is dismissive.

"I killed them," he speaks to the air dropping a tool absently.

"What?" I question breaking my unspoken vow to let him talk and me only listening.

"I killed them all! Not just the men but the women and children! I killed them and didn't feel remorse," he shakes with seething anger even now, even while his eyes brim with tears.

I swallow unable to reply. I can't even think.

"I am powerful Padmé…these hands," he lifts his scared, though still child like hands, to me in disgust, "they have the blood of many on them! I am powerful and I am only a learner! It's Obi-Wan's fault you know…" he shakes his head lips pulled in an angry snarl.

I suck in a shallow breath not sure, if I am going to be able to take this. Obi-Wan responsible for his uncontrollable killing?

"He's holding me back! I feel my power and I can't act with it…it just builds and builds in me till I can hardly see straight! I am ready for the Trials but he refuses to clear me! I am strong and I rival even Master Yoda in my lightsaber skills, everyone knows it! Obi-Wan is just jealous!"

I have to close my eyes biting my tongue till I taste the saltiness of blood. My hands clench by my side and I count slowly in my head till my temper passes.

"Anakin…" I labor to keep my voice even. "Your greatest ally is also your great enemy. That foe is time. Time has a way of either making hurt and anger fade or deepen. Obi-Wan cares about your future not just your present, he is trying, I am sure, to make sure enough time has passed for you so you can put away your hurt, and your anger before you cross a line you can't return from. Yes, your talent is a gift but Anakin your anger and your pride are your biggest faults. You can blame Obi-Wan all you want to, but ultimately the reason you aren't a full Jedi is because you can't let go! Trust in your Master's wisdom, they have been doing this a lot longer then you have," I breathe in deeply as I finish.

He just stares at me for a long moment and for a second I am worried he is going to strike me. But I just stare him down, I won't let him do this, I won't let him blame Obi-Wan. Time wares and I see him relax, I watch his shoulders hunch. I won this round.

"It's okay you know, it's okay to grieve for your mother, it's okay to hurt," I step closer putting a hand on his shoulder. He lets out a haggard sigh and I watch tears escape, "Let go Ani, don't let it consume you," I whisper and he trembles.

------------

We make our way back to ship late in the afternoon with C3-PO in tow. This protocol droid has been outfitted with a new shiny gold covering but still seems to have a nervous personality and is a bid fleet of mind; but I like him.

"Turning on systems," Anakin states flipping switches, making the ship hum.

I toss aside my wrap and make sure Threepio is safely in, this is his first time on a ship, and he is not taking it very well.

"Anakin, I think there is a message," I point to a flashing light on the communication panel.

"Huh, well play it," he responds still flipping switches.

I nod pushing the button. Light flickers and an image though grainy, appears on the projection stand. It's Obi-Wan.

My heart hits the floor as I hear blaster shots sound just before he says to send it on to Coruscant.

"Oh, dear," Threepio squeaks from his seat. I know the feeling.

A wave of fear washes over me and I feel ill. I had to force my breathing to normalize and I focused my eyes so they wouldn't fill with tears.

"What are we going to do?" I ask and am glad to hear no trace of the tremor or the tears in it.

"Send the message on, and head back," he shrugs.

That's it? My mouth drops, I can't believe it! I know he is having issues with Obi-Wan at the moment but I can tell you one thing, I am NOT letting my husband die! Who knows how long it will take for the Council to send back-up and we are too close to not do anything! I square my shoulders and nod. Pushing past Threepio I head to the pilot chair.

"What are you doing? I'm supposed to be keeping you on Naboo!" he glares at me.

"Well you can just go back to Naboo and do your duty alone, because I am going to go rescue Obi-Wan," I meet his eyes and flip the landing gear switch.

------------

"Anakin, Padmé! What in galaxy's name are you doing here?" I yell in disbelief and anger. What were they thinking? What ever possessed them to come here? She is supposed to be keeping away from danger not landing in the middle of it!

"We're rescuing you, Master," Anakin replies dryly as he and my wife are shackled to tall pillars identical to mine.

If given a moment longer I am afraid I will be ranting, I meet Padmé's eyes and she offers a hesitant smile, "Some rescue," I mutter.

I should be livid at my padawan for this. I should be terrified for my wife, I should be chewing him out but somehow I know Padmé had as much if not more say in this then he did.

My heart beats as rapidly as my thoughts as the mass of people start to cheer in the coliseum. How are we going to get out this mess? I swear could this day get any worse?... I spoke too soon.

"Acklay monsters!" I shout as iron gates release and I heart grunting noises.

"Well Master, this changes things a bit," Anakin grunts in disgust.

"You don't say Anakin!"

"Hey, I am just saying," he swings to miss a thrashing claw.

"Listen, if we want to get out this…" I dodge a sharp blow as it collides with my pillar and sends rubble falling from it, "We are going to have to work together."

"I agree, but what about Padmé?"

I look past Anakin and can't help but grin, "She looks to be on top of things."

------------

"You were supposed to be on Naboo!" I grunt as I stand back to back with Padmé. I have my lightsaber and she has a blaster, Master Windu as come with backup thank goodness.

"Come on Obi-Wan," she shoots a droid, "You send a message that ends with you being shot at and captured and you expect me not to come?" she shouts above the noise of battle.

"Hmph," I grunt pulling her out the way of piece of toppled pillar.

"I expected my padawan to keep you away from danger on Naboo, not Tatooine, or Genosis," I breathe deflecting several blaster shots.

"Oh that…it's a long story," she blasts several droids as we dodge behind a turned speeder chariot.

"Nice shot…and I look forward to hearing this story when we are done here!"

"Thank you, and of course," she takes a pause from her droid blazing to give me a wink.

"I've got to go find Anakin, we have to find Dooku…stay here okay?" I pull her down behind the safety of the cart.

"All right," she sighs.

I eye her knowing she won't stay put and away from danger and I laugh because I know I really wouldn't expect anything less.

Yes, there is a battle raging around, and yes there are very many eyes to see but I take her arm and pull her roughly against me kissing her deep and hard, "Be careful," I say then pull away and sprint from the cart.

------------

Where is he? I have been pacing the small outer room of the medical bay of Republic Carrier One for what seems like forever. I've been with Anakin and he has told me of the battle he fought with Obi-Wan against Dooku. Anakin seems to be in a fair mood considering his injury, he said Obi-Wan was hurt in the fight but remained on planet to get the last of the men out. I haven't seen him since he left me behind the cart.

Sometimes I wish my husband wasn't as brave and dedicated as he is…but then he wouldn't be Obi-Wan if he wasn't. It still does little to ease my fear.

"Please Senator Amidala, let a medic droid look at your wounds," a nurse puts a hand on my shoulder.

I fight not to flinch at the pain even her light touch caused, "No, I am fine, there are ones far worse then me," I wave the well meaning woman off.

I will not rest or pause till Obi-Wan comes through those doors and I see him safe with my own eyes.

"All available medical personal and medic droids on ready, Major Trauma with extended troops incoming, Docking Bay 3!" the intercom announces.

Bay 3, maybe he is with this group. I blend with the racing group to the docking bay.

I reach the area and it is filled with stretchers and personal on the ready with medbags at hand ready to treat the critical and rush them to the medical bay.

"Mrs. Kenobi," a hushed voice comes close to my ear, "you shouldn't be here," its Master Windu.

I turn, "He isn't on ship yet, Master Windu and until he is I will be here waiting for him," I answer firmly.

He doesn't answer right away just observes me, "Alright, but be careful."

He leaves my side and soon disappears into the throng of people. I feel somehow very alone even in the crowd.

My heart beat quickens as I watch through the large glass window the ship beginning to dock.

I feel almost faint, squeezing my eyes shut trying to let the sounds of the people around me fade. Soon I hear the doors unseal and then the subdued panic stricken voices of the troops and medics consume.

Soldier, Jedi, and clone trooper stream all from the bay doors into the ship in an angry stream. I stand on the fringe bobbing and weaving trying to get a better look at them. It's a flurry of anguished cries of pain, soothing droid nurses and the smell of burnt flesh mixed with blaster shot residue. It makes my stomach hurt, somewhere here may be my husband.

The flow of people slowly dwindles. My heart plummets.

"I think they have all come off Padmé," Master Windu again appears at my side, his hand on my shoulder.

I nod turning my eyes from the aftermath, the tossed bandage wrappers, the empty syringes, the blood soaked covers, the empty bottles all the undeniable tattered and tossed remnants of conflict.

I relent to Master Windu's guiding hand and start to follow him from the bay.

"One more! I have a critical!"

It's Obi-Wan's voice!

"Obi-Wan!" I cry spinning on my heel starting at a dead run even though my every muscle screams in protest.

"Padmé," he says in what seems like shock as he steps through the door, a man in his arms. I slam to a halt seeing the wounded man in his arms.

"Critical, it's Master Billaba," Obi-Wan turns his attention back to Master Windu.

I sigh, feeling my fatigue close in on me; I am finally able to gain some kind of rest as I am able to see him, to know he is steady and safe.

Master Windu and Obi-Wan share a look that I don't understand, but I still lean a little unconsciously into Master Windu who is standing next to me. I want to go Obi-Wan but he still holds the wounded Jedi Master.

I see Obi-Wan is talking but my mind feels a little fuzzy and my vision is even a little unclear but I hear Master Windu call for a stretcher.

"There were so many of them," Obi-Wan shudders as he places the Jedi on the stretcher moments after it arrives.

"Yes, like it or not the Jedi are now in this war," Master Windu states voice flat and emotionless. His statement shocks me back into his focus and my heart stops cold.

------------

"You're bleeding…" I whisper hoarsely once Padmé and I stand alone in the docking bay, "Hasn't a medic seen you?"

She stares blankly still in the spot where she stopped when I arrived. Master Windu's footsteps fade from the corridor and I know that we are truly alone. I get one foot towards her and before I can reach her, she is catapulting into my arms.

I stagger back at the force and grunt in pain.

"Oh, I hurt you!" she gasps jumping back.

"It's alright, just some bruising," I manage through clenched teeth.

"Come on, the MedBay is full but I know a place," she takes my hand scooping up a left behind MedBag leading me down the hall.

I don't have the energy to protest and somehow I feel better just being with her. Seeing her safe though obviously hurt, does more for me mentally then any doctor could for me physically.

"I'm not a doctor but I did take Battle Med 101 when I was in school," she gives a lame attempt at a laugh as she lets us into a small windowless room down the hall, locking the door behind her.

"Oh, so you are regular Florna Morningale," I smile.

"Shh, now," she puts a hand to stop me, pointing to a low table, "Sit."

I do and she reaches for my belt, "Hey now, I am injured and tired, but if you give me a minute…" I grin wiggling my eyebrows, she rolls her eyes.

"I can't fix you unless I see what I need to fix."

She carefully undoes my belt laying it aside. I notice her hand lingering over the hilt of my lightsaber.

"You can touch it," I whisper.

She jumps, "I…I've just never really seen it up close…This is what kept you alive out there…and took the lives of others…It seems so…" she trails and she bites her lips.

My chest constricts, "If you were curious you should have asked. You can ask me anything you know."

She nods, "I know, another time," she comes back to me and reaches for my tunic, as she does I see her hands shake.

"I can do…" I begin.

"No, I want to. I want to take care of you," she firmly states, pushing back the stained material.

"There is so much blood," she whispers.

"It's not mine."

She blinks biting her lip again. She takes a firm grip on the hem of my undershirt and starts to inch it up, up and over my head. I wince.

"I'm sorr…oh Obi-Wan!" her voice cracks.

"It's not as bad as it looks," I try and convince her but she shakes her head.

"Oh Obi-Wan…"

------------

I cry inside as I look at the angry purple and blue bruises that stretch on nearly every inch of skin from his waist to his shoulders. .

"I've…I've got to check for…any internal bleeding for broken ribs…" I take a deep breath trying to focus and trying to steady my hands. I try and recall my classes.

"It might hurt…it will hurt," I bit my lip.

"It's alright."

"Okay," I put my hands on his side, "Take a deep breath."

He does or tries to but ends up wincing instead, "I guess I don't need to ask if that hurts…"

He shakes his head.

I carefully as I can check over his chest and sides, "Oh Obi-Wan," I choke as I reach the two deep burns on his right side, "Dooku," I have to bit my lip to keep from weeping. He doesn't reply.

I realize as I look over his body I've never before spent this much time just looking and touching. Not even, while making love. I've like to lay my head on his chest that is always warm and firm while I sleep, I like to bury my head in his shoulder when I cry and I stand at his side never really fully understanding...

Where I lay my head there are scars, not big and not overly obvious, from previous battles; battles he fought for someone's freedom or justice perhaps. Where I cry and seek comfort there are muscles pulled and strained to point of nearly tearing, how many times has the fate of a world rested there on those shoulders where I hide my tears? Now his side where I have staked my place as wife and help mate is battered and bruised.

I tremble rubbing balcta onto a gauze pad then applying it to the saber burns, "It stings…I am sorry, but it will help."

I have to put a hand to my mouth to keep from gasping as I move to examine his back. There are nasty purple, blue and almost black bruises there too. Nearly every inch is inflamed and the muscles are taut and strained. I feel a cry strangle in my throat, I squeeze my eyes shut willing the tears to subside.

I pull several long bandages from the bag and a bottle that contains a pale colored liquid made of aloe, pure oil of Llynn tree, a synthetic pain easer and healing balcta. I soak the gauze with the liquid and apply in to the bruises.

"I don't think you have anything broken…but when a real medic is available we'll have to be sure. I don't want to have to put any more pressure on your bruises then absolutely necessary," I wrap the bandages around, hating to see him cringe in pain.

"There," I fasten the last end, I pause hand hovering just above his chest, "Finished," I kiss two fingers and put them lightly on his chest. I sway with weary and with relief.

"Thank you…now it's my turn to take care of you, love…"

**A/N: Hi, remember me? Yeah, I know it took me forever to get this up and I am sorry, please forgive me. At least it was a nice long chapter right? I get points for that right? Please? LOL Hope you guys all enjoyed! –RaeAnne **

**Zan189:** I am so glad you didn't think it was dry. I was afraid that everyone was wanting action that starting off with a chapter that didn't contain anything much besides Padmé fretting over the Anakin thing and Obi-Wan only in there briefly that readers might bet mad at me LOL Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Sassy-satine:** aw, one of my most faithful reviewers! What ever would I do without you? Go crazy and forget how to write probably…

Thank you so much for the compliments! I am trying to twist and extended some of the scenes in AOTC kind of add some Obidala back story to scenes. I'm trying to keep it like movies, but having the Obidala story run parallel to the original. I wanted there to be some little scenes where you could read and go 'that's why she was so anxious to rush and save Obi-Wan because she was married to him!' you know little things…I am so very cheesy and little off, you must forgive me if I make no sense…LOL Anyway I am so glad you are enjoying, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it is just about as long as the first!

**Mu-san:** Do you know what using words like 'epic' does to an author? Makes them do their own little happy dance! I am so glad you are enjoying! And thanks for reviewing!

**lazy.kender:** Yeah I know, you can't help but feel a little for the guy, losing your mom like that is harsh. Killing the raiders was bad though, very, very bad. I am glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: **No internet? Aww, I have nightmares that have me waking up in a place with no internet…It's not a pretty picture. I am so glad you are back! Amazing is such an amazing word, I use it a lot. Though I think awesome is my most used word, it seems everything is awesome…you're awesome, reviews are awesome, this diet Pepsi I am drinking is…well it's not so awesome, but it's kind of awesome! LOL Anway, glad you're back and I even gladder (is that a word? I can't imagine it is, it's a rather stupid word if so…I mean really, who is ever gladder? Hmmm) you have your internet back; I would have had a major case of separation anxiety… LOL

**sir-writes-a lot: **:-) Well I am so sorry that it took so long to get chapter two up…Thank you so much for reviewing, I love it! I know it is sad to see the end nearing. I've been writing this story for five months…I've been posting for three months. I've gone through over 250 notebook pages, and have typed over 50,000 words (not counting review replies) so the upcoming end is both sad and kind of a relief. It will be rewarding to see it completed, but so very sad.

**SeventhAngelicSlayer:** I sorry, oh I am sorry I hate waiting too so I am really sorry I've kept you guys waiting…I hope you forgive me :-)

**the rain in spring:** I know, leaving Obi-Wan hanging wasn't very nice…but he was okay so I hope you forgive me :-) I am so glad you enjoyed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Valgerdur In Iceland:** Well thank you so much! I appreciate so much your review I hope I can continue to live up to such wonderful praise! And thank you so much for promising to stay to the end!

**Sparkle85:** Yes, part three is here! Thank you for reviewing, I hope you've enjoyed so far!

**Vee017:** Well I am trying to move steadily out of AOTC territory but it seems I am bogged in for a bit longer. But I am adding stuff here and there so I hope to add some extra interests not just regurgitating same old movie plots.

Yes, Leia has her daddy's eyes, and I do agree every child fathered by Obi-Wan should have his eyes, they make me feel all gooey inside…awww see I am sighing right now just thinking about them! LOL

Yeah, the council certainly should have stepped in and did something, and the final showdown is not going to be pretty. I hadn't planned on putting the **"no Anakin"** at the end of chapters. I had it on the first one because it was supposed to be Qui-Gon, like in the movie when he is slaughtering the Tuskin Raiders and you hear 'No Anakin,' it was just a tie in to the movie. Thank you so much for your review, I hope you enjoyed chapter two!

**Nyoko:** Aww, my partner in our crusade to "Save the Galaxy One Sole at a Time!"

I almost made you cry? Wow, you got me teary that I made you teary! LOL Sappy songs will get you every time. I almost cry every time I hear Tim McGraw's Don't Take The Girl…and I don't know the singer but the song Not Me (it's country, I like country…and classic rock, and some pop, and oldies, and American Standards, and some classical…LOL I don't care for rap…or acid rock….or hard rock….LOL) made me break down in tears…Oh somebody slap me I am rambling again… grr I hate it when I do that…

Adore? Wow, I am humbled, I adore and you adore it! Hey I had a chair once that if you leaned back in it, it would throw you to the floor, after spinning you that is. It was a nice chair but it had to go. I am glad that while you were floored you were still supported by a chair because falling like that you could sprain something…and that wouldn't be good.

I am glad you are glued to my story and I am not ashamed to say it, I so enjoy your reviews especially when they are super long! I hope you continue to adore this story and continue to leave such awesome reviews, I adore them ;-) LOL

**mrs. skywalker:** Actually I am not a mother, I hope to be one day (in the distant future LOL) I am so glad that it came out well though, I really tried to put myself in her place and write as a mother…I am glad it seemed real. Thank you for reviewing, you are so awesome, always there with a ready review, and I appreciate it!

**.xInuyashaxangelx:** Thank you! And I am sorry I didn't get this hope sooner, I hope you enjoyed chapter two!

**blackrosemystic:** Thank you so much! I struggled with Padmé's reaction a bit, but I, because I like to connect dots, liked making the eagerness to help Anakin stem from her own despair over being separated from her daughter. I like trying to connect my story to the actual events of the movie in Obidala style because like you I am Obidala forever! LOL Thanks for reviewing!

**Lehcar Sundance:** Yeah, it is painful watching Anakin slip and I don't particularly enjoy writing it but it's something that has to be written and I do like having control over the circumstances. I feel for Anakin he had it rough as far as everything goes, but I have some of my own ideas to throw into this story on why he fell so we'll see how it goes. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thank so much for reviewing!

**sarahhillary39:** Thank you, thank you so much!

**Falcon Princess:** Thank you so much, I am glad you enjoyed!


	3. Future Changed, History Made

**CHAPTER THREE:  
Future Changed, History Made**

I lift my hands to touch her torn white shirt, swallowing around the lump in my throat.

Long red, jagged wounds make me angry at this war that nobody wants that she has tried to prevent. Her creamy skin is marred with cuts and bruises and they are smeared with dirt and sand.

I to lift it and I catch her flinch slightly. She is hesitant. I sense her fear. I open up my heart to her, I reach out touching her with my love and as I do, I touch upon her trepidation. She's afraid that I will look at her differently; that I won't be attracted to her if, I should see her wounds. What absurdity!

_"Oh honey, you're beautiful no matter what. I love you, nothing will change that. We are both a little battered and a lot bruised both physically and emotionally. It's our scars that speak to our strengths that show our battles and prove our resilience. When I look at you, I see beauty and strength. Nothing, nothing can change that," _I let my heart speak to hers, not trusting my voice.

The fear fades from her eyes and she lets me see. I ache at her pain; I hurt right along with her. She is so woven into me I feel her ache pulsing in me as I touch her body.

"Aww, baby," I mutter, "Just sit back…that's my girl…just relax," I urge.

She leans against the wall breathing slowly and calmly. I focus my mind and open myself to the Force. Rubbing my hands together softly I let the Force flow into them.

She gasps a little as a soft blue light starts to form in my palms. My hands tingle with warmth as I touch the cuts. They slowly close leaving only the faintest redness.

I work quickly, and though my mind is tiring quickly, rapidly. All but a few minor cuts are mended. I pull away exhausted. Force healing takes so much focus and energy Jedi rarely take the time to learn it, and even fewer yet use it.

"I've…I've never seen anything like that," her voice is quiet almost child like.

I smile.

"You should have used the Force to heal you…you are far worse then me," she casts down her eyes.

"It's you…It's you not hurting that heals me…not the Force," I put a hand on her cheek.

"It's here isn't it?" she whispers tears starting to make slight trails along her dusty cheeks.

I nod slowly hand not leaving her face, "The Clone Wars are here."

------------

Space seems so cold as I lay watching the stars blink dimly. Obi-Wan sleeps heavily next to me on the floor of one of the small but secure rooms in the Carrier One. So much changed hours ago, life changed so much.

Obi-Wan met with Master Windu and Master Yoda after he had rested and got his orders to head a platoon of CT's and head out to start rooting out the bases of the Separatists. He leaves as soon as we reach Coruscant.

I need to go get my daughter and as an expression once said 'circle the ships'. I need to make her safe and then I want to start to attack the core of the Separatists and I am going to try and do that with politics. The task is not going to be easy but I am going to fight.

I shift in closer to my husbands' firm chest, seeking his warmth and his safety. His arms tighten around my stomach and I sigh contently.

"Stop brooding love, everything is going to be okay," he breathes faintly into my ear.

I chuckle softly, he knows me and not just because he is a Jedi but because he is my husband, he reads me almost better then I read myself.

"I know, but I can't help but worry," I sigh turning my self so I can look into his face. I hate that I waking him up but I want to talk…I can't sleep.

"Sweetheart if I am going to have wake up I want something else besides 'talking', so I sincerely hope you are pestering me for something other then a long conservation," he groans flipping to lay on his back, hands folded behind his head.

I sit up staring, trying to stop a pout I feel pulling at my mouth.

"We need to find another apartment. I don't want to stay in the safe house anymore. It doesn't feel safe for one thing, and I want our own place, a home. I want Leia to stay with me on Coruscant—from now on. I want you to promise you are going to be careful and that you'll take Artoo where ever you go…" I push on his leg to make sure he is listening. That little droid is a life saver, how he made it off of Genosis with Threepio I'll never know, but while searching for them I found them on a troop carrier with Master Yoda.

"Okay, I'll contact Jas in a few hours and have him look into an apartment; he has a few people he can talk to discreetly for us…old hotel buddies. Leia will be better off with you on Coruscant so once the apartment is secured I'll contact Dex who knows someone who can set up security and install safe rooms…and I promise I will do everything in my power to keep safe, because I want to come home to you," he leans up on an elbow eyes alert a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

I hadn't expected him to readily agree and have solutions to every one of my demands so quickly…I was geared for a full out discussion, "Are you so quick to accommodate me just because you think I am going to sleep with you?" I eye him curiously, not that I would be complaining or anything.

"Aren't you?" he questions running a hand over my cheek, the pad of his thumb making small circles on my cheek bone.

"Yes…though we shouldn't with you being hurt," I point out even as his hand guides my head closer to his.

"I'll manage," he grins just seconds before his lips touch mine.

Boy, he can kiss. He presses into me hard and unyielding. He runs his hands over me slowly laying me down. I never tire of this, I never fail to feel overwhelmed and at a point of ecstasy when his hands are on me. He is such a mix of assuming power, pressing strength and yet gentleness and slowly tender touches.

I intertwine my fingers in his soft hair pulling his head down harder, needing him deeper. His mouth slants against mine and I moan as he parts my lips, coming in to explore and taste.

"Obi-Wan…" I choke as his body presses into mine. His legs rub mine and his hands splay on my stomach making gentle motions. I feel the heat cascade through me like a river and I tremble all over. He is like fire burning into every part of me. Never has a man possessed so much of me, never have I wanted a man to posses me like he does. I feel reckless abandonment in his arms. He quenches my thirst, my ever refreshing water. I drown in his cool soothing depths knowing he'll give me air. I dive into the ocean knowing he pull me up.

"Padmé…my beautiful Padmé…my breath of air…my never fading sky…" he groans framing my face with his hands, staring into my eyes as he pushes me past my limits.

"My water…" I choke back a scream as I dig my fingers into his shoulder.

Merging of water and sky, two so different so opposed and yet so essential and so undeniably the same. I look into his eyes as he continues to drive rational though from my mind. He is my other part; he is my heart as I am his. I need his water to thrive, he needs my air to live. We need each other. I look at him and see the reflection of myself. I look into his pale, water blue eyes and I see his love reflecting back, I see it for I also see myself.

------------

_Five Months Later…_

Anakin fresh with pride after being Knighted by the Jedi Order makes haste through the home of Padmé Amidala at the Lake Retreat on Naboo.

He is anxious to celebrate this moment of good news now that the Clone Wars are in the first stages and good moments come with unpredictable timing.

He hadn't seen Padmé since the day they landed on Coruscant after the batter at Genosis. Much had happened in that time. Obi-Wan was announced as the successor to Master Depa Billaba on the Jedi council after Master Billaba became one with the Force the day they arrived from Genosis. Obi-Wan would be taking his place now that his padawan had completed the Trials.

Anakin searches the empty house. He hadn't much time; he was to be back at the Temple in a few hours to be assigned and to be in attendance to his Master's ascension to the council.

He finally exits the large house and starts out onto the veranda coming from the open arches of the dinning hall. He moves along scanning the area, he catches movement in the gardens outside of Padmé's bedroom. He quickens his pace till he reaches a view point.

The suns hinders his view but he can make out the bent form of an apparently older man, Paddy Accu, he assumes, and a tiny form…a child? He lifts a hand to shade his eyes. A baby girl of about seven or eight months, he'd guess. She was crawling on a soft pink blanket in the grass.

Anakin strains to make out details wondering who the mystery child belonged to. Suddenly as if the man realized he was being watched, though he couldn't see Anakin who was at an angle looking down, he scoops up the girl and starts for the staircase to the bedroom veranda.

At that moment as the man turned toward Anakin's direction a cloud moved across the sun, stopping the glare and Anakin could see clearly. The features…"She looks like Padmé," he thinks feeling light headed. He then feels anger as he sees the little girls' eyes, big, bright, and blue. They are a blue he has seen before.

He fights for air as the words of Palpatine flood his mind. Could it be? Is it possible…Was there something more between Padmé and his Master? Could it be that he had been betrayed by two of the people closest to him?

Shaking with rage and unbelief, he turns away.

------------

"You look very handsome," I grin brushing the always straying strands of hair from Obi-Wan's forehead, "Very distinguished," I kiss him lightly.

He 'hmps' trying to hold back a laugh, but I feel the rumble in his throat.

"My husband, Jedi Master on the High Council," I say with pride stepping back and taking a long look. His hair is neatly trimmed and perfectly in place now, I like it better when it is wind blown it makes him look a little dangerous and entirely sexy. His beard makes him look older; he's come a long way since the fresh faced padawan I fell in love with so long ago. His cream tunic is perfectly pressed and crisp, his brown robe has been tailored (my doing) to sit perfectly across his wide strong shoulders, his boots gleam so that I can nearly do my hair in them.

"You are without a doubt the sexist Jedi on that council," I smooth his hood down.

"See and I was thinking you had a thing for Master Yaddle," he grins though his tone is dry.

I pause, hand mid air and I give my best and most serious 'blank' look, "Oh…well you are still the second sexist Jedi on the council."

He isn't concerned for a second, "Well my dear just make sure and lock the door behind you when you run away with him…And I get the holo unit."

"Fine be that way," I shrug going to a mirror.

This light heartedness is some of the only we've shared in a while. The Republic had a great victory three weeks ago on the planet Swashlee, allowing Obi-Wan and Anakin to return to Coruscant long enough to have Anakin complete the Trails and for Obi-Wan to officially take his place on the council.

I haven't seen Anakin since arriving from Naboo yesterday but Obi-Wan said he passed with flying colors. I've had to remain on Coruscant almost exclusively only going to Naboo at the request of the Queen, there is still a high priced bounty on my life. I have been able to keep Leia with me almost the entire time, it takes some creative working and Dex's men did a number on our apartment, but it is all worth it.

I wish I could have kept Leia here the entire time her father was home but I left her with Paddy because I was afraid with things in a jumble it would be unwise, Obi-Wan agreed.

"We better go, they'll be starting shortly," I put the finishing touches on my hair.

"Just one minute," Obi-Wan brings a wood box from a side table.

"What is it?" I ask scooping the slight train of my black formal dress to keep from tripping on it as I head across the room.

"I want to give you this," his voice is low and husky as he hands me a long dark colored box.

I eye him with question running my hand over the smooth polished wood. Inlaid in the wood is the Jedi emblem. I want to ask what it is but for some reason I can't, so I simply open the lid.

My breath catches, I blink and close the lid again, "Obi-Wan!" I squeak.

"You were fascinated by it when we on the ship after Genosis…I constructed it the day I passed the Jedi Trials…" he opens the box running a hand lovingly over the hilt laying inside on soft deep blue satin.

"I went into the crystal cave with Qui-Gon and Master Yoda and with the guidance of the Force picked out the blue crystal it representing my 'guardian' status as Jedi. In the cave, I focused the crystal and my life. I want you keep this Padmé, to a Jedi his lightsaber is his life. I am a Jedi and as you've helped me understand time and time again, I am also human. I have put my life in you…in our daughter. This lightsaber helps unite the two driving forces in my life, you and the Jedi. A Jedi survives by the Force and his lightsaber, a man survives by love.  
"One day I would like us to give this to Leia or if we are fortunate enough to have another child and they have a path that includes the Jedi Order, I would like to give it to them as a reminder that in each one of us there are many things…and if we desire enough we can have it all.  
"I constructed a new lightsaber with Master Yoda and Master Windu yesterday to signal my appointment to the council. It holds a different kind of sentiment…but this one here," he smiles, "this one was my first and you never forget your first."

Tears sting and I am left with such a love that my heart hurts, "I am…speechless," I hug him fiercely and kiss him deeply. I accept the offered box and I clutch it to my chest.

"You were right though, we should go," he says firmly, he's trying to be aloof, not get emotional before he has to go before the council. I see it in his eyes though; I see his love, his tears and his pride.

------------

I just left Padmé at her seat in the great hall. There are only a few people seated there for Jedi don't do public praise. But there are a few senators and a couple of my teachers from years past.

A great many changes have come about in the last few weeks. I went into the crystal cave twice; once with my padawan, now Jedi Knight, to help construct his first 'official' lightsaber and then again to construct my own.

Where is Anakin? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!

The side door creaks and Anakin comes through.

"There you are my young Jedi Knight," I laugh good naturedly.

"Master," he replies coldly.

I take a second to look him over; there is something very different, and very off. He glares at me, mouth in a grim tight line. I notice his hands clench at his sides and the scar that goes through his right eyebrow stands white against his tanned skin, pulled taut, in fact, his whole face is strained.

"What is the matter Anakin?" I ask impatiently. I don't know why he is acting this way all of a sudden he was very genial and in high spirits this morning. This isn't behavior I would have expected from a newly Knightly Jedi.

"Nothing," he answers hard.

I can't seem to get a handle on his thoughts; they seem almost slippery and purposefully so. I don't have the patience to dissect it at the moment nor the time.

"They are ready," an assistant to Master Windu announces.

"Let's go," I smile putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

He frowns looking to my hand then my face, then straight ahead.

------------

My heart swells with pride as I watch Obi-Wan stand so straight as so tall, accepting his position.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, it is a good thing indeed when the council can welcome a new Master to its ranks that has earned the title Master so fully. All current members of the High Council agree there is no better a Jedi to sit on this council then one who is wise, quick to listen, thoughtful in act, well versed in history, grounded in present, mindful of the future and is faithful to his fellow comrades. All of these things you Obi-Wan, are.

"You are on this Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi—you are a Jedi Master," Master Windu turns to him and bows.

Because the Jedi frown of public praise there are no applause as Obi-Wan is acknowledged by the other members of the council or by the small crowd.

"Master Kenobi, done well you have," Master Yoda is last offering the new constructed lightsaber.

"Thank you, Mater Yoda."

I am clapping and cheering profusely on the inside.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**the rain in spring:** well thank you so much! I am sorry to leave the last chapter up a bit abruptly but this chapter is about the same length :-) Yeah, I would like to cry on Obi-Wan's shoulder too! Yes, that would be the ultimate….now that I've got that thought stuck in my mind, I am going to go drool. LOL

.**Lilagirl: **Well I am so glad you got what you were waiting for! And thank you for the lovely comments, I appreciate being on your C2 list and I hope people enjoy reading my stories there. It such a wonderful grouping of Obidala stories, a one stop shop! I hope you continue to enjoy!

**mrs. skywalker:** of course the marrying Anakin thing changed, I for one can't stand him and well this is my story so I can make it Obidala LOL :-)

**zan189:** Thank you so much! That is what I have been striving for from the beginning to weave in a believable Obidala centered story into the original so that we have a story that isn't all that unlike the original but with subtle (and not so subtle LOL) plot twists. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much for the review!

**k:** Thank you so much!

**SuP3R G1R:** Well my dear I've granted your wish, Anakin knows…now what will he do about it? Dum,duh,dum! LOL (that was my lame attempt at a scary end note) Thank you as always for your reviews!

**amber75:** I am glad, because I always thought she reacted a bit ho-hum about it, so blasé about it! I mean the guy just slaughter innocence in cold blood. Personally I would have throttle him, but well Padmé is geared that way lol. I am really glad you like my version better LOL, boy I sounded arrogant there for a second… LOL

**blackrosemystic:** Yep, they are getting to be an old married couple. But I have to say I did add in the little sleepy time scene in this chapter after reading your review and your hoping for a make-out scene. There have been far too many times I've come to site looking for just a good romantic (I am not one for heavy sex scenes) little scene to restore my faith in romance. Most times, I find what I am looking for, a lot of times I haven't. I hope mine maybe perked up your day. LOL

**sarahhillary39:** Thank you! I must be a simple mind because when I wrote Florna Moringale I was grinning. It was rather silly but oh well, I like a dose of silly now and again. Thanks for reviewing!

**Nyoko:** Oh, I am glad, AOTC was, in my opinion the worst Star Wars movie ever made. Possibly one of the worst sci-fi movies ever made, (ouch am I feeling grouchy or what…geesh… LOL I don't even like sci-fi, in fact aside from a select few I hate it…and here I am judging it….I need a life) the only saving grace in my opinion was of course the pure hotness of Ewan and the pure greatness of the wicked Yoda scenes. There are some cute moments I suppose but after seeing it in the theaters I watched it maybe twice and one time was a few weeks before ROTS came out and I wanted a refresher on the events. I didn't even watch it to check my facts when I wrote this story, I just didn't care that much. So I am glad that you think I 'Obidalaized' it all right.

Hehehe, you're right, someone would be hard pressed to write the Tuskin raiders scene worse the Lucas did. I stick to my comment I made to another reviewer back in a chapter of 'Human' about Lucas not being unable to write a decent love scene, it applies to his writing in general I think, some one should have told this to George Lucas, and just maybe the Star Wars galaxy we live in would be a lot different:

"_Georgie, great idea, fab, just love the 'Star Wars' idea, but please! A 14 year old queen who looks and acts older, falling in love with a nine year old boy? Especially when there is another Jedi there who is closer to her age and so much more appealing! Please! Yeah, I know, you say she doesn't fall in love with him till he's 19, but she doesn't see him for ten years and then BAM she's 24 and a senator and falling for an egotistical power hungry teenager she knew only briefly when he was NINE! I can make lightsabers, wookies and no bathrooms believable but that? Work with me here! ... There is more you say…really? Oh, they have twins…nice, okay and…they what? They kiss…as in tongue in mouth…You sicko! There is sexual tension between siblings? I don't care if they didn't know…that just wrong! Yeah my little Georgie man, your idea is great, but your love stories suck!"_

And so would end a very different story. LOL

Do you know what you praise does to my head? It swells it that's what, already I've had to go over a couple notches in my baseball hat and I've feeling I will to deflate it when I go through the door next time…you are just awesome! I am so glad you are enjoying my story!

Hey you know what, I feel a fanfic coming on, based on our little 'Save the Galaxy One Sole At a Time" crusade…boy do I feel a story coming on…hmm maybe that will be my next little project…

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** Amazing, boy I loving that word more and more! Separation anxiety is not a good thing to have, I am glad my chapter was able to help ;-) Baby Leia besides her little cameo in this chapter, will only be making appearances soon. Its hard working her into the story…grr, I've been working on but with baby in tow, it strains things. I love writing scenes with her and Obi-Wan, I am a sucker for daddies with babies LOL. So she'll be coming in soon.

Florna Mornigale, my little space age nurse. I must have been really tired when I decied to put that in there…though I still mind it amusing now, and I am not tired… LOL

Thank you, with your faithful agreement I declare 'gladder' to be a word. Yep, with Shakespeare, as an example I think I shall go make lots more words like… like…well I don't know at the moment but I will think of something! LOL

Actually, I wrote that C3PO was with Padmé and Anakin, Artoo staid with Obi-Wan till they were separated during the battle. Artoo hooked up with Threepio during that time, and they ended up on a Clone Trooper carrier with Yoda, and were transported to the Republic Carrier One.

**sassy-satine:** LOL well I am so glad to be forgiven!

I know, sometimes I too (more often then I should admit) have to send in my mind for a cleaning, polishing, the works! LOL but it's really Ewan's, Johnny's, Collin's, Russell's and darn it, even Vin's fault! There are more, but they I don't want to embarrass myself further LOL I am glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one too!

Well Anakin has found out, it just now waiting to see how he reacts…and I foresee a visit with Palpatine in the near future…oh yes, Anakin and evil dude are going to have a little pow wow very soon….Hmmm


	4. Just a Step…In an Unknown Direction

**CHAPTER FOUR:  
Just a Step…In an Unknown Direction**

"Perhaps, it was just my imagination…I don't know for sure…" Anakin says as he sits in Supreme Chancellor's Palpatine office.

"Oh, it could have been," Palpatine nods with a huff, "But what does your heart tell you?" he grins to himself resisting the urge to tap his fingers on the ebony colored desk. _"Everything, is working on splendidly!" _he thinks.

"I would like to believe that Obi-Wan is my friend and that he is faithful to the Jedi Order…I'd like to believe that the child I saw on Naboo is not…is not," Anakin stumbles over the words, his stomach churning a vile taste spreading in his mouth, "…is not the daughter of Padmé and my master."

Palpatine furrows his brow contemplating how far and how hard to push the young Knight, "I feel like this is partly my fault…I told you to look for signs…Maybe I made you paranoid and skeptical," Palpatine laments with very well staged regret.

"No!...I mean, I saw the innuendo before you said anything! I was just too much under the influence of my Master. I was blind to the truth, blinded by his lies!" Anakin looks down to his hands, the one taken by Count Dooku now replaced by steel robotics. The blood of his mother's captors still visible in his mind's eye; it will forever be a reminder to him of his soul shattering power.

"But I need to know for sure…I need to know without a shadow of doubt that he has deceived me and the Order, I need to know all the facts when I face him…" Anakin half whispers to himself. The doubt mixed with fear that the awful assumptions might be the awful truth. He doesn't want it to be lies; he doesn't want to ponder the thought that he has been duped by the ones closes to him. He doesn't want to picture his Padmé with another man.

"Of course…I will be here for you no matter what, you know that right Anakin?" Palpatine makes himself appear frail and tired.

Anakin feels a strong connection building between them and a strong desire to protect the Chancellor in his seemingly fragility, "Thank you, I think perhaps you are the only one I can trust."

_"Perfect!" _Palpatine cheers.

------------

"Jedi Knights, the Republic has had its base on Kaplin compromised. The Separatists have knowledge of its operations, its comings and its goings. What they don't know however is that we intercepted a transmission alerting us to their knowledge of our base. Your mission is to escort the remaining personal and troops to their new base in the system of Dantooine," I address a group of mostly newly knighted Jedi, Anakin one of them. My padwan receives his first mission as a knight; I am feeling a kind of pride that I am the one assigning him.

"Since the Separatists don't know that we have been alerted to their plans you will be considerably unwatched. It will be a fairly routine exercise but secrecy is key, keep alert, remember your training…and remember the Force will be with you always."

I dismiss the Knight's and they file from the room, all but Anakin.

"Yes, Jedi Skywalker?" I address him formally though I do it in jest as it still seems odd to see him a knight, "Your first mission…a bit nervous?"

He shakes his head, "No Master…" he stares at me. His gaze narrows and I get the distinct feeling he is searching for something. "Where will you be going?"

I cock and eyebrow folding my arms, "I am not sure yet Anakin. We were, you and I, supposed to head to the Outer Reaches to assist with campaign there as I understood it but now we are needed independently. The situation with Kaplin was immediate and needed attention."

"I see."

He is so cold, I feel only ice from him and I wonder why.

"Anakin I am very proud of you, I hope you know that. You have grown up in these last few months…war has way of doing that to youth I suppose but you have matured, it's good to see. You were an excellent padawan," I pause "albeit headstrong," he has to smile, it is the first I've seen for a long time, "but you truly strived to be your best. I watch with great anticipation to see you rise beyond all of greatest hopes I have for you, I can't wait to see the knight you will become. You are a good friend Anakin," my smile turns sad.

I look at his man who stands in front of me and I see the little boy smiling widely and cheering as he stood on the steps of the Theed Royal palace reveling in the victory he unknowingly helped give to them, I see the teenager who grinned as he showed off his piloting skills even as I chastised him, I see the padawan who teared up as I presented him with his first official lightsaber. I see a man who I've come to love as a son. I see tears in his pale blue eyes now and know he must see the ones in mine.

"Thank you Master…" a wall seems to crumble; a wall I hadn't realized had been constructed. There still remains a little caution and suspicion in his eyes that I can't account for but something in him broke.

"The Force be with you Anakin."

"And with you."

------------

"Cloudy, his future is," Master Yoda sighs as I walk with him towards the council's chambers having just finished seeing the new Knights on their mission.

"Who's future Master?"

"Skywalker; great darkness, I sense. Suspicion and anger in him I sense."

"What do you mean? I think he is on the verge of final peace concerning his mother."

"Not mother! You...your wife."

"Us? He knows nothing, I am just sure of it. We have taken great caution and care…gone to great lengths just to make sure…"

"Still…wonders he about you."

We've reached the Council Chambers. The hover glide lowers to allow Master Yoda exit. Nothing more will be mentioned on the subject of Anakin.

We enter and I am more then surprised to find Padmé waiting with the rest of the assembled council.

"A request we have," Master Windu addresses my unvoiced question as Master Yoda and I take our seats.

I nod still oblivious, obviously this must have been a situation addressed before my appointment. I am slightly uneasy.

"Senator, your planet Naboo has been in the past very active with the ruling family of the planet Aurora. We are hoping to speak with the current ruler about the possibility of the placement of a secret base there," Master Windu furthers.

I know that the council had been talking the idea of a top secret base on a planet but I had no idea that Aurora was being considered.

"Naboo has a very good relationship with Queen Grace. The Queen is a peaceful ruler who understands that peace in order to be kept has to be sometimes assured with conflict. I am sure she will hear your request with an open mind," Padmé answers with clarity eyes cool, posture revealing nothing. My little politician, how I love her.

"Queen Grace's reputation as a leader precedes her, but we would ask that if the Senate can spare you that you act as liaison on behalf of the Jedi Council with Master Yoda and Master Kenobi when they meet with the Queen to give extra validity to our request. We ask this as a personal request rather then official."

Aww, rather clever off the council, by asking as a personal request they avoid any unpleasant inquisitions by the Republic. This just ensures complete secrecy till a location is solid. Very good thinking indeed.

She lifts an eyebrow in question "You want me to use my friendship as well as political pull to sway the Queen to your point of view?" her tone isn't malicious, just inquisitive.

I watch the exchange with a passive smile a finger on my lips to hide it. This isn't my battle; this was in place before I ever began to sit in during the council sessions. I just get to sit back and watch my wife work and am thankful that it isn't me she is working over.

"I would say yes, I suppose that is what we are asking. This war isn't pleasant, that is fact. We are asking you to join the delegation because yes, your planet has a long standing relationship with Aurora and yes, we are asking because as a Senator you have an understanding of the political side of this war as Master Kenobi and Master Yoda have knowledge of the actual battle. We want to offer a clear concise picture to Queen Grace and we want to keep this on the absolute need to know basis. We need trust. This base could save many lives and possibly turn the tides if the war moves further toward the Outer Rim."

She says nothing for a long minute; she seems to weight her words.

"This war affects us all Master Windu, I wish we could have avoided this conflict but since this war is here and necessary I will strive to do everything in my power to save innocent lives and bring loved ones home to their loved ones. I humbly agree to your request and will accompany Master Yoda and Master Kenobi to Aurora on behalf the Jedi Council."

Yes, my wife…senator, mother, wife, daughter, friend, want to be galaxy savior. I stand in awe of her passion and her dedication. I am so blessed to have this woman in my life. What would I do without her?

------------

"Hey…there's daddy's girl."

I look up from putting Leia in her crib and smile, Obi-Wan is home, and standing in the doorway to the nursery.

"Say, hi, Daddy," I pick her up again and wave her pretty pink hand. She beams and gurgles.

"And how are my girls?" he looks tired as he leans against the door jam ankles crossed and arms folded over his chest. His weary shows around his eyes the slight lines in the corners deepening.

"We are very well…better now that you are home. I think Leia missed her daddy…" I smile handing her over. Paddy just left an hour ago. He brought her to Coruscant for me when I contacted him that Anakin had been assigned so it was safe to bring her in. I would have liked to have gone to get her myself but I have been preoccupied with arrangements for the trip to Aurora since the council requested it yesterday.

"Well I missed her!" he seems to brighten as he kisses her cheeks, her nose, her tummy and hands till she is laughing.

I watch with warmth spreading in me like fire. This, this, is what this war is for…for her freedom for every child out there…for every father, mother, every family. This is what this war is for. To give them hope to give them safety. This is why I am able to bare it when Obi-Wan steps from my arms and heads into the very depths of danger and chaos, because I know that he fights not for the sake of fighting but for his daughter, for all the people out there that can't fight and for the generations to come, he fights for them.

I start to tremble and I feel Obi-Wan's eyes bore into me. He knows my thoughts, he knows my heart. I look up and he shifts Leia to one arm, her head resting on his shoulder and her eyes droop heavy with sleep, he opens his other arm to me.

"You are my life," he whispers into my ear and kisses me wrapping me in his arms.

"As you are mine," I answer hoarsely.

We stand there for a few long blissful minutes and then he speaks softly, "We're taking Leia with us."

"What? Really?" I gasp turning so I can see his face.

"Yes, I just got out of session with the council and we discussed it. There is no reason not to bring her, we'll be traveling with Master Yoda and our trip isn't being announced so we'll be moving in complete silence and once there security will not be an issue."

"That's wonderful…" I smile.

"Yes, I am looking forward to having some more time with the two of you…I want her with us," his eyes trail and his voice becomes suddenly hard.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demand, he is thinking about something. I give him a second to choose his words and take Leia to her lay her down for the night, she's exhausted and sound asleep.

I turn back to him and he seems to waver on if he is going to tell me. I put my hands on my hips and give him my 'you better tell me or you will be miserable and don't you dare try and lie now' look.

"Master Yoda thinks Anakin might be catching on. If so, I don't want him to find Leia without one of us there to explain. That would be a situation we could never recover from. If he were to discover our daughter without proper enlightenment and assurance...I don't know what he would do, it could send him over an already narrow ledge," he shakes his head moving close to me arms wrapping around my waist.

I nod silently laying my hands on his chest feeling his heart beat. I know this man inside out and yet I still get a flutter in my heart when he touches me. I snuggle in closer just savoring this closeness this wonderful state of just 'being'.

"You know…it's amazing, this little girl, our little girl," he laughs looking down into the crib as I feel him smile into my hair, "She seems to grow up a little more every time I turn around."

"She does…I wish we were all together more, I hate missing so much…" I try not to cry.

"I know baby, I fear she will grow up thinking Paddy is her father instead of me. I am in battle more then I am home, I am away fighting so she won't suffer when she is older… so instead she suffers when she is young…I sacrifice time now so she will have a future later…I fight a war to give her everything and yet I can't give her a steady father…I hate that, I ache over that more then I can say," he shudders, I feel him tense with anger and hurt.

"I am sorry…so so sorry," I choke reaching up to pressing my face to his throat, "I am sorry…She does know you, she does know you love her…oh she knows! Her eyes light up when you come in the room, she cries when you leave…she knows…oh she knows and she won't forget! If I could give you time I would…" I feel sick to my stomach for my pitying myself. I am with her so much more, he gives up so much.

He doesn't speak but his arms become urgent and tight, he holds me like a lifeline. I press in close and breathe in his nearness. The faint scent of leather, of the slightly spicy musk scent of his soap, and the clean crisp scent of his tunic surrounds me creating a smell that is so manly and so uniquely Obi-Wan. It calms me when I need rest, it pushes forward when I can't take another step, it soothes when I am weary and it brightens my mood when it's bleak. In Obi-Wan's arms, I find my salvation and I know that I am truly whole, we fit perfectly, and we are in balance.

"We'll make through, no matter what; this…you and I…us, we will make it through," he says it as an oath, and I know it to be truth.

**

* * *

A/N: Boy I'll be glad when August is over! I have had something going every week this month! I could scream! Please forgive and be assured once September hits everything should hopefully fall into a smoother pattern. **

**We're starting my big left turn in the story not a lot is the same here on out. There is still the basic idea line and some what time line intact but with some pretty big turns. I hope ya all can follow along alright. Oh I must apologies too while I am thinking about it! A reviewer pointed out to me that last chapter that Yaddle is girl…I didn't realize this and it will teach me to write something without first checking out facts… LOL so please forgive! Thanks, so much, you guys are awesome…I hope you aren't getting bored with me…oh I hope you aren't…**

**lazy.kender:** Yeah, I feel for the evil dude too, hard not too LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!

**the rain in spring:** I know, Obi-Wan just seems to have that effect on me…he's just gorgeous! I start to write and I'll spend ten minutes just thinking and I forget to write!

The lightsaber thing I put in because I just loved the part in the A New Hope when Obi-Wan was giving Luke, Anakin's lightsaber, I thought it very touching, so I recreated it here…well the idea of it anyway LOL

Oh, Anakin…his future so assuredly evil…hmph, only time will reveal all.

Thanks for reviewing!

**sassy-satine:** Well actually that would have been a very good thought, having her pregnant…hmm, but sadly no that wasn't what happened but that would have been good!

I have to say again, how much I appreciate your reviews. I really take to heart your kind comments about my stories because you've written some just beautiful Obidala scenes and have a knack for writing them so well and have become a favored staple to Obidala enthusiasts everywhere. So when you write that I've done well I know I must have gotten at least close to the mark. So thanks, I really do appreciate your reviews.

**LadyJadePerendhil:** Well thank you and welcome to the series, I hope you enjoyed one and two!

**sarahhillary39:** Thank you so much! Yeah water/sky made a come back…just couldn't help myself…. LOL

**Nyoko:** Oh you rock! You rock so much! A whole page review! Did I mention the fact that you rock?

Hey, I am humbled girl; you'd get rid of George Lucas for my story! Excuse me for a minute while I go jump for joy and tell everyone that someone thinks I am special…LOL

Oh see now you've really got me wanting to write a fic about 'save a sole'…yeah. Well if you are crazy for only reviewing that would make me certifiably insane for writing it…and I don't want to think about that…LOL

Force healing, got to love it, beats HMO's anytime. Yeah Padmé is force of her own, and Obi-Wan best learn to feel the flow or he'll be swept away…LOL But what can ya do when love is true…? Not much that's what. They are just too cute together. And Princess Bride, love that movie…truly love that movie, I am so cheesy…yeah just call Kraft because I am the cheesiest…

You make my head so big when you say such nice things about my story…yeah I am blowing up like a balloon…and I feel ten feet tall. Thanks so much for your reviews, you are just awesome!

**Lilagirl:** Thank you!

**SuP3R G1R: **Oh dear, how to respond! I am so sorry to have you upset…I hate to this story end too, I really am enjoying writing it! And you're just too awesome, been reviewing since…forever! I'd like to answer all your pleas with answers but if I did my whole story would be revealed! But don't worry the end isn't for a while… :-)…one certain fact I can give is that Anakin will without a doubt become evil…as for the rest I am afraid I will have to keep you hanging :-) oh and feel free to rant in Spanish…I am afraid I don't understand a word so you could call me names and I would never know… LOL

**mrs. skywalker:** Oh I am sorry…I much have given that impression in another chapter, I didn't mean to…but yes Anakin found out last chapter. I hope I haven't confused anyone too much…

**.Audra Laudarque**: Thank you for correcting that! I feel so stupid, I don't know why I thought it was a guy…so thanks for correcting me…maybe we can pretend that this was a _different _Yaddle? Yeah…let's try that! LOL Thanks for the review, I very much appericiate it.

**blackrosemystic:** Oh yes, Anakin is so very foolish…and evil, not a good combo…now french fries and a diet Pepsi…now there is good combo…Anyway, I am glad you liked the part with the lightsaber…I was feeling like a foolish sentimental at the time…LOL Luke will exists, but that is the only detail I will divulge at the moment hehehe :-)

**SeventhAngelicSlayer**: thank you, thank you so much:-) So glad you enjoyed!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** I hope your day of school went well. Yes, I agree ego jacked up little boys should run around without supervision…bad things happen then.

**Sparkle85:** Aww, there was a little Leia, Obi-Wan moment there…I hope you enjoyed:-)


	5. Welcome to Aurora

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter one

**CHAPTER FIVE  
Welcome to Aurora**

"C3-PO? The droid? You want me to take a protocol droid?" I ask with a bewildered laugh.

"Yes, Master Kenobi, while the Archives greatly appreciates the loan of the droid from Jedi Skywalker the privilege of his great assistance…he is driving us crazy! And since Anakin Skywalker is on a mission and unreachable we are turning him over to the listed guardian," Assistant Chronicler Tate Llyen nods and beckons the gold covered droid from the far side of the room over to us.

"I am listed as the guardian?" there must be some mistake!

"Yes, Anakin listed you as the guardian of the droid should something happen to him. So he's yours."

"But what if I should have to leave as well?" I blink; my ship is actually being loaded as we speak.

"Then he becomes Senator Amidala's droid as she is next."

I stare mouth agape at Tate who quickly backs from the room in a flash before I have a chance to protest.

Minutes from take off and I now have a stuffy protocol droid to contend with!

"Master Kenobi, good to see you again," Threepio comes over gesturing a stiff wave.

"Hello Threepio," I sigh, this is going to be a long trip, "Come on, we are going on a trip," I lead him to the secluded landing pad on the far side of the Jedi Temple.

"Show our new droid to the common room Artoo," I wave to R2-D2.

"Hello again Artoo, it is good to see you again," Threepio follows the droid onto the ramp.

I signal to the single attendant who nods and goes back into the Temple to return moments later with Master Yoda following along with my wife shroud in heavy elegant black robes. I nod to them as they enter then silently follow them on board, the ramp closing behind me.

------------

The Platinum Ebony is a ship Padmé and I bought three months ago so we would have a private ship available to us at all times. Neither she nor I like to depend solely on the whim of others, especially now with the war.

The ship it's self is not impressive to look at, many have called it a piece of junk. But it's the hyperdrive that made it a bargain to good to pass up. The previous owner mentioned it had been a smuggling ship at one point in it's not so illustrious career, but when he got a glimpse of my lightsaber by accident he wisely changed the subject. It was purchased on the hush through a contact of Dex's so it's mostly clean and highly untraceable.

Because the ship is rather unassuming in looks it isn't given a second glance which is all the better for our need anonymity. Its hyperdrive assures that if ever the need should come up Padmé and I can get our family out of danger in mere seconds.

It's Corellian in design with an almost circular body and a side of the ship cockpit. We've redone the inside to incorporate a hidden nursery complete with droid nanny and have refurbished the common room to accommodate restless evenings, or if the need comes up, plan battle tactics. It's equipped with all the latest technology for communication, engineering, navigation, weaponry and security. The sleeping quarters can hold up to six with a separate master wing that has the nursery adjacent to it revealed by a sliding panel wall that opens fully.

I've heard that it has a sister ship by the name Millennium Falcon, but its pure rumor.

------------

"Honey…where did you put those space quadrants?" Obi-Wan asks me.

"They are right…" well huh, "I put them right there," I point to the flight console.

"They aren't there," he grumbles.

Well, thank you Mr. Obvious, I couldn't see that, glad you could clear that up for me. I begin to search the area and the area around the co-pilot seat.

"Darling, I need to know when to make the jump." Oh, his lips call such nice terms of endearment but his voice seems to say anything but sweet things.

"That's fine _dear, _I am trying," I glare.

"There they are…under the Better Space Ports and Gardens," he points to the data pad under last weeks 'zinepads.

I had them to him silently then step back as he goes into this mode, no word of thanks or anything.

"I am going to go check on Leia," I sigh shaking my head glad to be getting out the cockpit… before I choke him.

I move towards the common room glad to be able to stretch my legs and arms. It's about time for Leia's bottle.

"Can I get anything for you Master Yoda?" I ask seeing the Jedi Master seeming deep in thought.

"Thank you, no," he answers shaking his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just thinking, I am," his eyes seem sad.

"This war has us all thinking a bit more."

"Yes…know war, your daughter will."

I swallow hard, "I hope not…I long for peace. But not just for my daughter but for the galaxy in general. It's seem like the galaxy is weary. Not just weary from his war but weary from running, you know? Like all this time we've been in a constant race with some unavoidable fate…we need a time of true peace and healing."

"Insightful, you are but great much too do and if true unavoidable fate is…then what to do?" he questions me with sad, sad eyes.

"I…I don't know."

He nods the shakes his head changing the subject, "Force strong with Leia. Future, bright it is," he gives an 'hmph' sound with a satisfactory nod.

I am silent not sure how to reply. Obi-Wan has sensed too the great pull of the Force in her life but we have not even discussed the subject of Jedi…I am not sure how I feel about it. Other than, I do not want to give up my daughter…

"Calling you she is," Master Yoda breaks my thoughts. I look questioningly at him then hear her cry. I laugh and with bottle in hand head to her open nursery.

------------

Aurora is a beautiful planet with same amazing natural attractions as Naboo. It's over eighty percent water and the land is covered with lush green forests filled with skyward reaching Balya trees. Balya produce a red sweet fruit that is indigenous and exclusive to Aurora.

But the waterfalls are the main trademark for the planet and are plenty. The central city and capital is Truvanna and its there that the Royal Palace is actually built into the largest waterfall on the planet. The blue stone structure pierces the middle of the waterfall the walls carved and ornate. Towers reach up above the top of the fall making it a sight to behold.

Water flows on either side of a massive angled bridge as we approach the outer grounds. The first courtyard we come to is in the shape of a semi-circle and rose vine trellis sound the perimeter and a compass of rose hued slate is laid in the cool blue stone under our feet.

"Guide with honesty, Lead with conviction, Follow with faith," I read the script under the compass points.

Padmé nods. Yoda is beside us and the bickering droids somewhere behind us.

From this courtyard, a pillar rises up with carved images on it, and three paths of stairs join at it as they wind down from the palace face. At the top of the stairs the palace face which is an almost triangle shape jutting out from the solid rock, there is a flat patio with perfectly groomed landscaping of rose bushes and lilies.

"Senator Amidala, Master Yoda and Master Kenobi, Queen Grace is expecting you!" a regal looking, if not pompous, man comes from the palace entrance and starts down the center path, a placid smile on his face.

"Governor Bass, a pleasure to see you again sir," Padmé laughs putting her hands into the man's out stretched waiting ones. He kisses her lightly on each cheek. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, my dear, it's been far too long!" the man with hair of urine, or yellow if you prefer, but the way he looks at my wife with those slime, or green if you are going to be picky, eyes makes me want to hurl…or kick him, I am up for either…or both.

"This way, the Queen is waiting," Bass (what kind of name is that anyway?) just now seems to realize Master Yoda and I here. Bass…rhymes with class, mass, and I-am-going-to-make-you-sing-saprano-if-you-keep-looking-at-my-wifes-a…

"Thank you," Master Yoda acknowledges Bass, and then glares at me; I give him a slight shrug and a seriously blank look. We follow Bass who has my wife on his arm and I am ready to clobber the guy.

The formal hall is pale blue marble from the floor to the high, high ceiling, all but the two spanning glass panels at the entry which showcase the sparking clear water creating an ever changing art piece on either side.

We move at a quick pace to a large set of steps at the end of the hall. I eye Bass and Padmé with the barely restrained interest of a crazed Bantha.

Portraits of royal leaders adorn the walls, their names clearly stamped in brass plaques beneath them as we mount the cold steps. The last picture is of an elderly looking man with laughing eyes, King Richard, it read. None of the current queen are on display. Odd. We come to the Throne Landing and abruptly stop.

"Your Highness, I present Senator Padmé Amidala, from the planet Naboo, and Jedi Master's Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi," Bass stepped forward giving a stiff bow.

The woman sitting on the cushioned stately throne scarcely resembled the common ideal of a queen. About the same age as Padmé, her mass of dark auburn hair tumbling freely, her attire lacking the elaborate formality of Naboo's royalty her face free of concealing make up, her skin a fine shade of pale ivory. Her jewel green floor length dress is embroidered with designs of birds in flight, the thread a color that seems to vary with the changing light. A layer of sheer material hangs from her shoulders, down her back and along her arms making slight sleeves. Atop her head sits a simple crown of silver with an amethyst in its center the size of Leia's fist. But I think it's the piercing hazel eyes that make you stare.

A striking woman in her own right and quite beautiful but my wife is a hundred times more beautiful then Queen Grace could ever be. This is why if Mr. Bass gets much closer I will have to deal with him swiftly and most assuredly, painfully.

------------

"Padme!" Anna laughs exuberantly coming from her throne with long though graceful strides.

"Anna!" I grin as we embrace.

"I haven't seen you since…since the year after the Federation attack on your home! It's been too long!" she smiles, eyes lighting up.

Anna and I spent six years as best friends throughout boarding school and close ally's and confidants when I ruled Naboo. Her family is the Royal Family of Aurora, she has ruled now for five years…since her father passed away.

"Far too long Anna, we have so much to catch up on!" I grin as we share a giggle.

"Hmm, your companions seem to think I am not acting very much like a queen," Anna calms her mirth linking her arm with mine turning us to see Master Yoda and Obi-Wan.

I have to conceal my smile at Obi-Wan's shock. He seems clearly off balance! I suppose I didn't go into detail on the extent of Anna's and my friendship, I honestly hadn't really thought about it being a shock. Clearly it is.

"Anna, these are my dear friends," I laugh.

"A pleasure," Anna turns on her well known charm that puts to ease nearly everyone she encounters. One of the reason's she is so respected as a peaceful ruler is for her way of diffusing some of the most hostile political confrontations…this charm has to help.

"I have read your proposal and am ready to discuss it, but first shall we have some refreshments?"

"Thank you, Queen Grace," Master Yoda hovers on his glide.

"Right this way then, Governor Bass will you show the Jedi to the library…and have their droids needs seen to also. The Senator and I are going to freshen up," Anna takes me by the arm and pulls me in the opposite direction.

"Yes, your highness," Bass bows stiffly.

**

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for the wait! But from now on, the updates should be a little more structured and more regular! I hope you guys aren't getting bored with the story. I've noticed the views have dropped a lot, and while I do so VERY VERY VERY much appreciate the people who have reviewed, (I can't thank you guys enough) I hope I am not boring people to quit reading. If you have any ideas about something amiss in my story please drop me a line. Again you guys are awesome for reviewing…I think I am just having a crisis of insecurity LOL Much Love –RaeAnne**

**Blackrosemystic:** Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Such an awesome review…and I too hate sauerkraut, and peas…and cooked carrots…and relish…and…. LOL thanks again for the review :-)

**the rain in spring:** Yeah, I felt a bit sorry for Anakin in ROTS…but I didn't hold my breath…I hated him by the middle of the movie, yep hated him. But I suppose it's because I liked him that I am making the fall in my story a little more drug out, giving him a bit more reason to freak. I want him to struggle just so I feel better, thinking that there was enough good in him that he at least fought off the evil till the last minute.

Oh thank you, I am glad that it seemed Jedi like, Obi-Wan's struggle I mean. Obi-Wan is such a 'deep' character. He feels deeply, he just seems to deal with it better then Anakin. I wanted there to be humanization of Obi-Wan throughout my stories. That was the original focus from the beginning, just a deeper look, a thoughtful look at (in my opinion) the most understated but important person in the Star Wars realm. I started this series with 'Human' and have tried to dig a layer deeper with every story to come to a final understanding of the man and the Jedi. I do hope I haven't screwed up too up much…

Life outside of fan fiction? There's life out there beyond this computer screen and keyboard? Why has no one told me of this? I must explore…I wonder if the natives are friendly? I will bring back tales of my adventures to share with group…oh yes, tales of the 'Other World' where computers are not melded to the residents! LOL my life, it's hectic, it's scary, and it's mine…wouldn't trade it…well maybe for a Twinkie… LOL

**sarahhillary39:** LOL hey I inspire dreams, right on! LOL Well I hope your dream was good, even if it did have a boat race and dragons…I hope there was lots of Obi-Wan, (he makes all my dreams good…aww LOL) So glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**LadyJadePerendhil:** Right on, you go right on and flame Palpatine, the guy is slime through and through. I am glad you are enjoying the Obidalaness of my story, makes me happy when readers enjoy and take the time to say so:-)

**SuP3R G1R:** you are too kind! I am actually in the planning stages of a possible up coming story, but I've got to finish this one first LOL :-) Always your faithful reviewing is awesome! Thanks :-)

**mrs. skywalker:** No, Anakin isn't going to be there, he's still on his assignment. Obi-Wan's mission to Aurora is top secret.

**sassy-satine:** Well thank you so much for the praise, though I wasn't fishing for it :-) I would love to think that maybe somewhere out there in the great big fanfiction fandom there is a writer being slightly inspired by something I have written…

Wow, I am so thrilled I was able to bring in an idea that might have been thoroughly explored before to mind! It just kind of hit me as I was writing and thinking about the three year gap between AOTC and ROTS and how since I was playing with an already arrived Leia how anguish would be felt for Obi-Wan not only being away from his wife, but daughter.

Oh, Anakin, yeah he gives me that icky feeling in my stomach too…He has a way of butting his head into even the sweetest of family moments.

I loved your huge review, reviews just make my day!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** Eww, Darth WalMart! Now there is an evil man there!

Oh I so appreciate the drum mallets! I hope this chapter is as well received:-)

**Jedi-Bant:** You are so right, Yaddle, girl, not boy! LOL I can't believe I made such a mistake, but you and others have corrected me, thanks though for heads up! I just…I don't know, wasn't thinking I suppose LOL :-)


	6. Mr Biscuit

**CHAPTER SIX  
Mr. Biscuit**

Well I know Padmé had mentioned she was friends with Queen Grace, but they are acting more like long lost sisters then just causal friend as they head off giggles echoing.

"Have you been to the Front, Master Kenobi?" Bass asks as Master Yoda and I follow him down a massive hall.

"Um, yes I have," I steel a glance at Yoda curious as to how much I should disclose till we have secured Aurora's alliance. Yoda gives no indication of hesitancy.

"I spent two months at the epicenter and three more organizing the relief effort following the first strike," I still don't care for them man, he pays way too much attention to my wife.

"We don't get much news out here, though the Queen likes to keep informed all the galaxy's major events."

"Knowledge good it is. Informed one should be," Master Yoda nods with approval.

"Well Queen Anna is certainly that. Her father, King Richard, made sure she was involved with not only her own government workings but others, from the time she was young," Bass speaks with great admiration for the Queen.

If it wasn't that I am too stubborn to admit there are things about my wife that I don't yet know I would ask if this is how the Queen came to know Padmé, through their governments as children.

"The Library," Bass stops at two large carved doors that reach almost to the ceiling. He pulls them open with flourish.

I have to say I like this room very much. Three levels filled with volumes of knowledge, wisdom, entertainment and history. Rod iron railings follow along the open levels and end on each side end with beautiful curved iron stair cases. On the ground floor there are single chairs hidden at the ends of the rows along with a small table here and there with fresh flowers sitting on them.

As we enter in the center there is a wrap settee in the shape of a massive half circle and is pure black, accented with sharp red pillows. Five other comfortable looking chairs in colors of deep tan, red, and black are anchored to the center of the off white streaked black marble floor by a large splashy woven rug done in the tan, red, and black, seemingly tying the color scheme together. Padmé would be proud that some her rantings on decorating has rubbed off on me. I will go to my grave denying that the whole escapade of decorating our apartment didn't change me. A man should never know the difference between taupe and sand, or hunter green and forest green…or ever need to!

The sitting area faces a full wall fire place. The fireplace is huge, taller then I am and wider then my arm span. It is a nice, calm room.

"Shall we have some Red Fruit juice while we wait for the ladies? It is an Aurora exclusive," Bass waves to slim frosted glasses filled with red liquid sitting on the large black table in front of the settee. I wonder if the beverage was picked because it matched the décor?

------------

"My dear friend," Anna laughs as we sit on a round mushroom ottoman in her private sitting room. "How are you?" she grins, holding my hands.

"Everything is well…accept for the war of course," I smile exuberance waning. Thinking about the war tends to do that to me.

"Yes, being a senator you are in the middle of it…" she sighs, "but lets not talk of that for a moment—we will be talking of nothing but that soon enough. Let's be girls for just a moment,' her eyes start to dance.

"Tell me all about that yummy piece of Jedi candy you brought with you! …And don't you dare tell me you didn't notice, because I will not hesitate to call you a liar! That man is gorgeous!"

I stare mouth hanging open for any flying insect to enter, "Anna…I…really!" I just know I am blushing. I pull back snatching my hands away for fear she'll feel my pounding pulse, "Really Anna…he's a Jedi and I am a Senator!" I give a shaky laugh though I try and scold her.

"Oh my goodness Padmé…You aren't?" I feel her eyes bore into me. She has always had an uncanny ability to read me! She always had a way of finding out my secrets…perhaps that's another reason she is such a good ruler, she can get the truth out of anybody!

She suddenly laughs…a _knowing _laugh.

"A Jedi! Oh aren't you a little devil! Involved with a Jedi!" she laughs harder and I whip around locking onto her gaze.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" I put my hands on my hips to emphasize my point.

"Don't try and lie to me Padmé, I've known you too long! I should have seen it when you came in…He was just glaring at your ex-boyfriend," Anna wiggles her eyebrows and grins cheekily.

I groan a headache starting just behind my eyes, "Anna, you can't say a word about this to anyone!"

"Cross my heart, hope to die and stick a laser beam in my eye!" she grins, and I could scream. "A Jedi! A Jedi…" she says over and over again with such unbelief.

"Will you please stop saying that!" I snap.

"Well fine, if you are going to be that way about it," she huffs mouth turning down in the corners to form a mock pout, "How involved are you?"

I look at her helplessly, "Married." I cringe at her shriek.

"Married…to a Jedi!" she claps her hands, "Wait till Derrik finds out!"

"He can't!"

"I know that! But oh, he would eat butter and demand you call him a biscuit if he knew that you got yourself that hunk of a Jedi meat! Derrik Bass has wanted you since primary gov 101!" she is giddy and I wish she would quit talking about my husband as something edible!

"Yes and thanks to you I had to go out with Mr. Biscuit in year Three when we were away at The Young Ambassador School because you lost a bet you swore you couldn't loose!"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! How was I to know Alla Dee could fit twenty PuffyWhites in her cheeks and say 'chubby bunny'!"

"Let's not talk about it alright, that single _date _gave me a stigma for the rest of year! I never liked Derrik that way…that date still gives me the shivers!"

"Does your hubby know about Bass?"

"What? No! I mean there isn't anything to tell besides it was such a long time ago I haven't thought about it in years. It was a shock when I saw his name listed as Governor of Truvanna, when did that happen?" We're now standing side by side fixing our hair and make up like when we roomed together when we were in school.

"About three years ago. Daddy always liked him, said he had a head for politics and that he loved his city and would always act in the best interested of it…He was right, but it took a while for me to warm up to the idea, truth be told I have to force myself not to look at him and not see the time he tried to dye his hair red for the costume party so he could go as that holoshow star David David but instead ended up dyeing his hair and every inch of his body red and we told him he should go as a Red Fruit! I still don't know how he did that…but it still cracks me up!"

I give a chuckle at the memory.

"Hey…what's it like to do…do…_it _with a Jedi?"

I about end up with a lipstick line from my lip to my eye.

"Anna!" I choke.

"What? We are grown women, we can talk about these things," she shrugs oh, so innocently.

"You can't even say the word!"

"I can too. I just thought I would be sensitive to your feelings…But do tell!...Details!" she puts her hands on my shoulders, turning me to face her.

"No Anna! ...Oh, all right, all I will say is it is…AMAZING! Oh Anna…I don't know how he knows, but he knows all the right ways to send me to euphoria…it's ….And all night long! He's got one heck of _lightsaber _I'll tell you that!" I slap a hand over my mouth to keep myself from saying more, my face burning with a scarlet blush.

"We have a baby," uh oh, I didn't mean to say that.

Her eyes grow large. I don't know if I should have told her that but you know what, I am not going to worry about it. I trust her, she has been my friend for years and I am so tired of holding it in! I want to tell somebody, I want to brag about my beautiful, smart, amazing daughter, I want to be a mother!

"Really? How wonderful! Is she here?" Anna gushes.

"Yes, she's on our ship with a nanny droid."

"Well what in the world is she doing there? Bring her in! I want to see her! It's high time she meets her Aunty Anna!"

Before I can say a word Anna is heading for the door, I have to run to catch her and drag her back, "We were planning on bringing her in after we were settled. We have things to do now and we have to be careful…" I meet her eyes and she understands.

"Of course, I gottcha ya."

"Thank you. We just can't risk…"

"Padmé, I understand I think it's so wonderful you finally have the family you have always dreamed about. Truly…I am just excited for you, I can tell just by looking at you now, you must really love that Jedi and I am thrilled for you and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your happiness."

I feel tears sting and I hug her, "Thank you Anna…I do love him, I love him with everything in me. He is everything I ever dreamed of, he fulfils my every childhood fantasy and then some! And our daughter is the most precious thing in our life…oh Anna…I am so truly happy!"

------------

"I agree with the need to continue this war—I just want to know all the details and conditions of putting a base on my planet," the Queen states as we sit an hour into discussions.

She posses the same talent as Padmé does—the ability to go from careless joyful woman to regal, solemn dignitary with mere flicking of an internal switch.

"We can assure you that this base will be small and nearly undetectable. We are concerned that if the war were to reach the Outer Rim systems we would not be able to get assistance out soon enough. Placing a base here now will be preempting a possible devastating situation later. We can get the upper hand and if, or rather when, the battle reaches here, you and your neighbors get increased security. This is to our mutual benefit," I assure.

"Oh, I agree Master Jedi and I had already decided to agree to the base when I first read your proposal. The base is a very necessary but I like to aware of all the aspects and know all the bottom lines for my planet," she smiles folding her hands across her crossed knees.

Padmé and I chuckled; Master Yoda just shakes his head with a faint ghost of a smile.

Bass lifts an eyebrow, "Hmm, while the Queen seems ready to agree, I would like to have a little more information."

That man just irritates me and not just because of the way he ogles my wife but because he seems to have the political sense of a bantha—when it comes to matters outside of Truvanna. I will give him the benefit of the doubt, that he can run his city well.

"I assure you Mr. Bass the negative affect to Truvanna will be nil. I have read over it over and find that it will do nothing but good for Aurora and the planets around it, my home planet included. I am in full support of this proposition. I would never stand in conjunction with something I did not whole heartedly believe in," Padmé rebukes Bass before I get the chance, makes me grin when I see him flinch at her icy voice and hard stare.

"Besides, Governor, it is my decision. It's my duty to do what is in the best interest of Aurora. It was a courtesy I extended to you as you are responsible for Aurora's capital city, however it will be I who will choose what this planet will and not engage in," the Queen further chastises Bass, I have to inwardly gloat.

"Yes your highness," Bass drops his head.

"Now Master Jedi's, do you have enough time to stay the night so we can scout a site for this base tomorrow?"

"Stay we will, appreciate your cooperation we do," Master Yoda nods.

------------

"You told her?" he grunts pacing in and out of the doorway between our connected suites.

"It's more like she guessed it. Besides Obi-Wan she is my dearest friend—my sister! She won't say anything," I toss back, finishing changing Leia. "Really everything will be fine," I grin carrying Leia to her father.

"I suppose you are right, as always," he sighs kissing Leia's cheek and then my cheek.

"Now Anna wants to meet our daughter, let's go show her off while she's clean," I laugh. He nods wrapping an arm around my waist and shifts Leia to his other.

"Come on LeiaBear," he laughs and we head out.

**

* * *

A/N: Hi :-) Well the story continues, I hope ya all enjoyed! Just a little note, if you guys want to see my title art for this story, Aiska Kenobi has post it along with my story on her web site _obidala . com_ (thank you girl!). You can find parts I _'Human'_ and II _'Life'_ there also, along with their title art. It's a great site if you haven't visited it yet. Anyway thanks for reading! –RaeAnne **

**the rain in spring:** Hehehe, Millennium Falcon, yeah I like weaving in little threads of connection here and there, makes for a more interesting story tapestry don't ya think? LOL

I have been meaning to watch Life as a House…but I always get side tracked. I just recently discovered Hayden was in that! I know, unbelievable huh, but it wasn't till a month or so back that I realized, hey, that's Darth Vader! Needless to say, I felt stupid. Anyway yeah, there is a drastic change in Obi-Wan's actions toward Padmé for instance after he fights Anakin in III. He is so very tender with her and he becomes somehow more vulnerable. Some of the most telling scenes in the movies are so very short and I think under developed. Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon when he died and Qui-Gon only spoke of Anakin and the impact of that. Young Jedi must take on a student of his own, the 'chosen one' at that when he is but a padawan himself…Here I go again… LOL just ignore me, I could rant on the mistreatment of young Obi-Wan for pages… LOL

Life dangerous…yep I'd say so. My eyes are still aching from that bright orb in the sky…(they tell me it's the sun, but I think they are trying to trick me) and I am still clutching my keyboard to me for all I am worth…Do you know what 'people' out there call a mouse? To them it is not a mechanical device with a cord, but rather a small animal or sorts? I know insanity! It's true…I think I will go and reflect on my journey…I need rest.

LOL boy, no more coffee for me…LOL

.**Aiska Kenobi:** Hey! Nice to have your review, thank you! I wanted to write Padmé backseat driving, but I couldn't figure out where to put the back seat LOL

Thank you so much for posting my story on your site, you're too good to me.

**blackrosemystic:** :-) Threepio won't be a problem; I can assure that now, but not much more :-) LOL I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

**sarahhillary39:** LOL Random dreams, they can be great or not…I had a random dream once that had me riding a log down the Amazon River with Mulder from X-Files and Darth Vader as a snake who bit me…that was also the dream where I was chased by a clown with a brick in his hat… (Stephan King and It…still gives me nightmares…I hate clowns LOL)

Yes, well Bass isn't singing soprano yet…but their visit is young…LOL

**mrs. skywalker:** Yep Bass is human. Huh, I don't know… I don't remember there being a Bass…I think there was as a Boss Nass… LOL But then again I didn't know Yaddle was girl…so you can't always trust what I say LOL :-)

**SuP3R G1R:** LOL No I haven't seen the Island…I've really tried to get myself pumped to go see it, but well sci-fi isn't my thing…I want to see Ewan though…boy I like him….LOL I am excited for Corpse Bride though…(I'm a big Johnny Depp fan….) You should see my keys, I have two key chains hanging on there one is of Obi-Wan (Ep III) and one of Jack Sparrow…how in the world does some one become obsessed with pirates and Jedi? See I am odd, forgive me.

Speaking of pirates…my favorite space pirate is Hon Solo. I'm not only a Obidala shipper, I love Leia and Hon. I haven't done much reading in that area yet…I've been keeping busy with the prequels…eventually I'll move in that direction. Yes,…I am in the very beginning 'thinking' stages of another possible story, (but shh, it's a secret LOL). It's very possibly a sequel to this series but I want to focus on this one then worry about that. Anyway, if I do, do a sequel to this it will certainly be a Hon/Leia shipper :-)

**Lehcar Sundance:** Well Bass isn't so much slimy as he wormy. LOL He's basically a good guy just a bit annoying. Don't matter to Obi-Wan though LOL

**Nyoko:** Oh, girl don't apologies! My August was so beyond busy I am still recovering! That's why my updates have been so undependable. I totally understand busy! LOL :-)

You're wondering made me think of that oldies song by Del Shannon Runaway, "And I wonder--I wah-wah-wah-wah-wonder," LOL I swear I can think of a song for anything that anyone says….gee, I think I need a life. LOL

sassy-satine: Thank you so much! Yeah, I am afraid even perfection can start to ware on even the most serene of women…LOL Yep, Master Yoda, keeping Obi-Wan in check. I wish I could keep Obi-Wan….

**British Princess:** Thank you! I am so glad you like it! Yes, it is very different then the movies…but I hope it's enjoyable just the same. Thanks again so much for reviewing!

**.TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: **Thank you. Really, thanks…I appreciate the support.

Obi-Wan jealous…isn't great, wonderful, calm, stead, neutral Obi-Wan is jealous. I love it! LOL

Darth Wal Mart… I just love that…hehehe…. :-)


	7. Just Lovers

**CHAPTER SEVEN:  
Just Lovers**

"Master Yoda has deiced to say and meditate so it will just be Master Kenobi and I today," Padme smiles as we stand in the entry hall with the Queen who has succeed yet again to appear nothing like a queen.

"I have instructed Governor Bass to stay as well. So it shall be just us. The fewer who know the location the better wouldn't you say?" the queen smiles. "Is there anything else you would like to bring? The planet is very safe…and where we are going there are no eyes," she stares at Padmé and I get the impression that they are talking on a plane above the one I am listening on.

What ever it is Padmé seems to get it and turns around pulling me with her.

_"What was she talking about?" _ I engage our heart force.

_"She was saying that it will be safe to bring Leia."_

_"Oh. We'll still have to be discreet."_

_"Of course darling."_

------------

Before long I am maneuvering an Aurora transport down in a clearing a good ways from Truvanna, if fact we can't see any city, next to a huge waterfall.

"This is the fist place I thought of. It is very securable and as you can see this clearing is accessible to most any ship—as long as you know what you are looking for that is," the queen nods and I lower the ramp.

I observe the surrounding area not exactly sure where she thinks we can put a base.

"I don't mean to sound condescending but where do intend for us to put a base?"

Padmé just grins at me bouncing Leia in her carrier. How come I am getting the feeling that I am being left out again?

"Should you tell him or should I?" Queen Grace addresses Padmé with yet again one of those excluding smiles.

Well somebody tell me something!

"I think we should show him," Padmé, my loving wife smiles slyly at me.

------------

Poor Obi-Wan, he doesn't seem to like being left in the dark. Well maybe he'll get a taste of what it is like for the rest of us, the not so Force enlightened. When Anna had first suggested this area of Aurora forest, I laughed.

We discovered, 'AnnaMe's' when we were on school holiday when we were fifteen. We swore never to tell a soul of its existence and apparently, neither of us ever did. I'm not sure if I didn't because I was so incredibly loyal, or because I forgot about it.

I lead the way down a hidden path along the side of the waterfall to it its base. Obi-Wan seems a little leery, but he doesn't voice his reservations.

"I'm surprised you still remember the way," Anna laughs following behind Obi-Wan.

"I didn't till I started, but now it's all coming back."

We are next to the water but shielded by lush, full plants. The landscape has certainly matured since the last time I've been here, but I still manage to find the hidden tunnel in the rocks.

"Honey, will you take Leia, you can keep her dry better with your robes," I pause unhooking the baby carrier.

"Of course," he agrees and I help secure the carrier to his chest. Leia seems unfazed and continues to doze.

We start through the tunnel that is wide enough to walk two abreast. Water trickles from the sides in slowly steady drips. You can hear the rushing of the fall echoing in the damp entry.

Before long, we come to the cave.

"Wow," Obi-Wan turns a circle.

Huge and empty, the cave stretches high and wide, sheeting water from the waterfall gives a blue luminance in a like window with the height of a man, and width of outstretched arms. Along with our greenish pulse lights the space adequately lit.

"Will it do Master Kenobi?" Anna smirks.

"Most assuredly," he nods.

------------

"Obi-Wan, please stop and have something to eat," Padmé calls as I stand on the ridge over looking the waterfall hurriedly taking measurements and recording notes on the site.

"In just a moment, I want to get this down while it's fresh in my mind," I glance over briefly to see Padmé, Leia, and Queen Grace seated on a quilt having lunch in the carpet of green grass in the shade of the ship.

We will be able to easily hide a communication base behind the waterfall, the space is abundant and upon first inspection completely undetectable. The waterfall even throwing off heat sensory, it is indeed a profitable place to be sure. We've scouted an area large enough to house at least a dozen Jedi fights under the canopy of Aurora's trees too. Master Yoda will be pleased indeed.

I sense my wife is growing impatient with me, I think it's time I finish up.

"Well when do you suppose you will begin construction?" the queen asks as I take a place by Padmé.

"I will have to talk with the rest of the council but soon I am sure, Queen Grace," I answer then laugh as Leia crawls into my lap lifting her arms to me.

"Please, call me Anna. And I have to say again what a charming daughter you have," the queen laughs.

"Thank you very much, Anna," I smile tickling Leia making her nearly breathless with giggles.

"So Padmé, did you tell your husband about Derrik Bass yet?"

My attention is quickly caught and snapped to my wife, I barely catch Anna's grin. The dirty look Padmé gives her friend in pointed and quick.

"What about Governor Bass?" I lift an eyebrow.

She gives an exasperated groan, "It's a long story that happened even longer ago," she gives a dramatic sigh.

"Well then you better start, it has been my experience that long ago stories are stories most interesting yet most hard to retrieve to current though."

She glares at me, and Anna just grins, "Fine! Anna, Derrik and I went through primary together and because Derrik and Anna were the only ones from Aurora they were good friends, and since Anna and I were room mates we became fast friends…the three of us were friends…Anyway…and I have to say that this story isn't that interesting…Anyway because Anna lost a game of chubby bunny I had to go out with Derrik…and he tried to kiss me in front of our whole class…while proposing…"

She sounds very pained to tell me this. I am not sure which confounds me more…her displeasure or a game by the name of 'chubby bunny'…At least my dislike of Bass wasn't unfounded…It would seem that the man's affection did not end at an adolescent crush.

"Oh, how she hated it! She was so humiliated…but she is just too good hearted to spurn him deep enough that his love would fade. She though, told him that a relationship between them would never work. Bass always had a thing for her…but obviously she did not ever return the sentiment," Anna laughed heartedly.

"I was merely waiting for my true love to come along. Why would I become involved with someone I had no inclination of love towards…who talked himself into the though he was madly in love with me and then just break his heart? No, love as a game never appealed to me…I waited for true love and have reaped the rewards because of that," Padmé declared lifting her stubborn chin, her chin which I have a sudden urge to capture and kiss. My darling stubborn, true hearted soul mate…

------------

"I think…Leia and I should head back…" Anna's voice pricks my tossed thoughts as Obi-Wan and I discuss ideas for the base.

"What? Oh I am sorry, we are nearly done," I sigh scribbling a last dimension on the data pad.

"No, no, don't hurry. I was thinking that Leia and I could take the transport back, and I'd leave you the land speeder, it's a rather short trip back…and it would give me some quality time with this darling one then you can finish up your work."

I trust Anna, but aside from Paddy Leia has never gone with anyone. I don't know…there are too many variables that can't be foreseen…

"Thank you Anna, Padmé and I would like a little extra time to get a sketch down. We'll follow along before long."

I turn and gape at my husband; he is normally the paranoid one…

"Then it's settled, we'll see you back at the palace," Anna smiled pleasantly and began to scoop up Leia and her things.

"Are you sure?" I press against my husband's side hissing my words.

"Yes."

That's it?

"You aren't going to give some lecture about safety and how we can't risk letting her out of our sight…"

"Darling, you needed to loosen up…after all isn't Anna like your sister?"

My mouth dropped, my hands went to my hips, and I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't just want to make sketches do?"

His eyes darken and his smile is slow and entirely seductive.

"Goodbye Anna…thank you!" I rush over kiss Leia and make sure she has her blanket.

"Did you just rush your 'sister' and our daughter off?" he is gloating.

"No!...Well maybe just a little bit…But we've been very busy, we're hardly ever alone…and well I miss my husband," I sigh feeling very exasperated.

"Missed me? But I've been right here…" he looks so smug and sly, I went from wanting to get him alone to wanting to stomp my foot at him.

"You know what I mean! We've been either so exhausted with our respective responsibilities that we scarcely kiss goodnight before falling asleep…or we have a Jedi Master in the room next to ours…or a Queen and her guard down the hall. I've had your presence but not shared your council, or your touch. Maybe I did rush Anna off a little, but I've missed that look you had in your eyes just then…and thing of it is I didn't realize I missed it so much till now."

I sound so desperate I have to groan. It's a silly thing, but I meant every word. I need him…and yet the galaxy needs him too, perhaps more.

"I'm sorry."

I meet his eyes and sigh long and very un-lady like. He isn't looking so smug now, he is looking thoughtful…and dare I say lustful?

"I haven't intentionally ignored you, you know? In fact, I never meant to ignore you at all, it's just things have been rather difficult…I've missed you too," he ends with a light laugh.

"We're a mess aren't we?"

"No darling, just human."

That answer makes since to me. I move to his arms and his hold his so right and so true.

"Life can be such a pain sometimes. I am glad you're in this with me; do you think we'll come out of this okay?" I rub my cheek against his robe savoring the bristled softness. It's rather like my husband so very course and reserved upon first glance but upon lingering touch is warm, sturdy, safe and comforting.

"Yes, we'll make it, though I wish I knew more of the future, I wish the Force wasn't so cloudy. It is going to take great patience and endurance to make it through I fear…Let's not dwell on unpleasantness though…I desire to get a better look at that cave." That warm dark sexy tint is back in his eyes and I too have a sudden urge to see the cave again.

------------

My wife lies on the picnic quilt staring at me lovingly. I brush my hand across her cheek so glad that she leans into my touch without her eyes ever leaving mine. The ground is damp and the above us slight drips ping a nearly silent serenade, but we've got my robes to keep us dry.

The light filters in through the waterfall making it green and blue bathing my wife in soft shadows. It's indeed been a while since I've just lain like this looking at her after making love so slowly and tenderly and not had the dark pressing cloud of impending discovery. I had almost forgotten that being a husband is more then just sharing a name and a home, but it's sharing a heart, a goal, a life and…the sharing in each in each other's burdens.

"I have to tell Anakin," I breathe deeply.

I watch her face, I watch for her emotions to play. She is remarkably unfazed.

"I know."

"You're not upset?"

"No, why should I be? I've—we've nothing to be ashamed about. Granted I wish we could have been more forthcoming from the beginning but circumstances prevented us. That wasn't our doing. It's time now to lift a little of the silence," she nods and pulls the robe a little tighter to her chest.

"I still have to clear it with the council and more then likely it will still be a while before we can truly come clean not only with Anakin but everyone. I am just tired of waiting for the proverbial 'other shoe' to drop. I am tired of being on edge and on guard every moment I am around my pad…my friend. He deserves our honesty."

"I agree. He'll come to understand, though I doubt he'll be pleased in the beginning, he will understand."

"I hope so, love, I hope so."

"He will…Now, I believe Mr. Kenobi we have a little more time before we have to go. What do suppose we do with this time husband?"

"Oh, well I think I can think of few things Mrs. Kenobi…" I quickly move to my knees, capture her in my arms and bound to my feet.

"What are you doing?" she squeals grabbing my neck tight.

"I think we shall go swimming my dear, loving wife," I laugh maneuvering us through the hard sheet of water.

The pool is clear and frothy, plants, trees and thick grass shelters the oasis in secret. I wade in, loving Padmé's breathless gasps and giggles.

"This reminds me of when we were on Naboo," she laughs still breathless and still clinging to me. "It makes me think of day we went to my island…and we stood at the cliff looking down…" her eyes go to the top of the waterfall.

"Who knew jumping could be such a pleasure…who knew the fall was just a taste of the pleasure the final destination offered," I think to the day too. I was afraid to look down; I didn't like the prospect of losing control; of losing at all. I was afraid of falling in love. My fear wasn't totally unfounded it seems.

"You're splashing me darling," I sputter as she suddenly pushes away flinging water at me. Love is a very dangerous business.

"Indeed I am!" another wave rolls to me.

I retaliate with great measure and we both end up underwater. Today wasn't just a reminder of our love and commitment but a rekindling of our spontaneity and in a way our youth. On Naboo, there was no war, nor threat of it. On Naboo, we were just lovers…as we are now. Before we can go fight a war, before we can be the kind of parents we need to be for our daughter, before we can be anything else we need to remember to be just be lovers. Because when all is said and done, when the war is won, when Leia has a family of her own, when our respective establishments need us no longer it will be just us. We need to make sure and keep our relationship steady for all those that depend on us, to ensure our daughter has a loving family to grow up in and of course for us.

This moment of rejuvenation has us ready again to embrace the outside world. It is a good thing too, because already I feel Padmé is fretting about Leia.

"She's never been with anyone but Paddy…" she frowns.

"She is fine."

"I know but…"

Aww, lover, friend, wife…and mother, I do love her.

------------

"We're very pleased with the situation there, tell Queen Grace we greatly appreciate her cooperation," Master Windu's holograph speaks as Master Yoda and I sit with the other projected images of the Jedi Council.

"Would you be willing to stay on at Aurora to supervise the construction of the base Master Kenobi?" Master Windu asks.

"I will go…or stay wherever I am needed Master, but if I may ask now long do you expect the construction to last?"

------------

"Up to a year?" I have to strangle a scream. I shove a few dresses into my suitcase with vengeance.

"Honey, this base is important; it's why we came here in the first place. You said your self you believed that it was crucial. And it is vital we start strengthening our forces as soon as we can. The battle is moving closer to the outer rim everyday! And really I won't have to be here the whole time," he counters passionately.

"That's fine, but you will be here most the time…I mean because of the need for secrecy your movements will be limited…" I resist the need to put my hands on my hips and stomp my foot.

"I am sorry…"

"It's alright, we do what we have to do," I sigh sitting on the bed, a heap of Leia's clothes around me.

"We do at that. I love you, you know," he sits next to me, pulling me into his lap, kissing the top of my head.

"Humph! I love you too…you make me daft sometimes but I love you."

He just laughs down deep in his throat.

**

* * *

AN: Hi, well for those wanting more Anakin action, he is coming in the next chapter LOL Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing…and if you won't hate me and think me horrid, I might mention that I have just posted a short Obidala story called _Play It…Again_, and I would so love to have your thoughts on it…But plugging is so detestable…see I am kicking myself right now LOL Anyway thanks so much! RaeAnne**

**Lehcar Sundance:** yeah, Bass is pretty much an okay guy though a little (a lot) goofy…LOL Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for your review of the previous!

**Blackrosemystic:** How funny! I don't remember where I first heard butter my butt and call me a biscuit, but it just cracked me up! I've heard the one with the cat having kittens in the oven…and while it did make me arch an eyebrow I still found it inexplicably funny… Your friends call you taupe, how funny. I wrote the bit about color after reading a little article thing about men not being able to see as many shades of red as women, it something to do with the X Y chromosome thing, I don't really remember. But it hit me funny because I have had more then one conversation with a guy about the varying shades of the broad color spectrum and why no matter how hard I try I can't wear red very well, but I can get away with burgundy…LOL he shakes his head at and walks away. One day I will endeavor to teach him the finer points of color selecting and differentiating.

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** well any review long or short is greatly, and always appreciated :-)

**SuP3R G1R:** Han is great character got to love the guy, Harrison Ford just rocks. Though I am afraid Obi-Wan is my guy all the way. Oh you are so full questions, questions I would love to answer but …well I have a big mouth and I would just blurt away my whole story before I shut myself up LOL Thank so much for reviewing!

**sassy-satine:** Thank you :-) Yeah, Padmé…it's awful but as I've divulged before, I get way to into my characters and vice versa…somehow my trait of giving up everything I know made it to her…hmph! LOL As always thanks for reviewing!

**eac-dudette:** thanks ;-)

**mrs. skywalker:** Glad we got the boss nass situation cleared up LOL Sorry still not Anakin, but he will be prominent in the next chapter… I promise! These last few chapters were just kind of my little detour into some new situations that I had fun with…putting my extra little unique stamp on story. I hope I haven't disappointed with it.

**DMITCHELL:** Yeah, Ani needs something…not sure what though LOL Yeah Palpatine is an evil man who when given a foothold stormed the castle in the matter of Anakin and his unstable emotions that is. Though I have a hard time finding Anakin without a least a little of the fault…LOL but I am sure glad you are enjoying my story, and I hope you continue to do so!

**the rain in spring:** Beware of men on boxes…or in boxes as was the case of the mime that scared me to death while walking down the street…He was a strange little man. LOL

Ohhh…see now I am the kind that if I had the time would sit and write a thesis on Obi-Wan…LOL and not just because I find him so incredibly sexy but because I have this weird obsession with psychology and human emotion. I love any emotionally wrought person fictional or otherwise. When I get in a mood I can rant on the human condition for hours…LOL maybe that's why it seems most my stories run the way of dramatic rather then light and comical….see there I go analyzing again.

Jedi lightsaber jokes…they were pretty much a prerequisite…see I just sit there and think of them and crack myself up all over again…

**LadyJadePerendhil: **Oh you're more then welcome, I am so glad you enjoyed. Anakin flipping…yes it's coming and will happen in the near future. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :-) Thanks so much for reviewing!

**sarahhillary39: **Oh wow got my head rolling…what would a Jedi Meat butchers look like? Could you go there and compare rump roasts? Hmmm…if rump roasts are available what about tender loins? Oh…no see there I go again…slap my hand…more like my head since that is where the bad thoughts are coming from… LOL

Oh, scary Vader… I was in the store and was walking down an aisle and some kid pushed the Vader voice changer thing in the toy department (of course I didn't see him do it, just heard that voice) and I swear the hair stood up on the back of my neck…The breathing does me in! I grew up watching the old Star War movies, I can remember watching when I was little and being just terrified of Vader and scary breathing…especially when he first enters Leia's ship with the steam/smoke stuff…yep scared me LOL Glad you like the chapter!

**amber75:** Well I am so glad that you found your way back to my story! Oh I agree with you on the points of the romance of Padme and Anakin! And I was so disappointed with ROTS I can't even begin to say! I about gagged, come on, live for your kids! How selfish can one person be? Anyway, I did like the interaction between Obi-Wan and Padme in the movie and how when ever trouble came up it was his name she was saying, not Anakin's. When she learned of the Jedi slaughter whose name did she say, whose well being did she ask of? That's right Mr. Obi-Wan Kenobi…man I love that guy! LOL

I am so thrilled and humbled that you like my story so well! I hope to continue to write so that everyone enjoys!

**Zan189: **Wow! Thank you so much for your time in putting in all those wonderful reviews! I so appreciate them!

I don't know where to start…yes the story will be getting darker…in fact there is a bit of a storm brewing in the next chapterbut even though I try I can't seem to write really dark evil stuff, though it hasn't been for lack of trying LOL. I also appreciate your kind words on the whole reviews dropping thing. I totally understand that readers have lives, boy do I know! LOL I thought my September would mellow after having a hectic August… I was wrong. No, I was just worried that people were becoming displeased with the story…and I was having I don't know serious insecurity issues that day LOL

Yes, last chapter was shorter then the ones before it. This story has had pretty long chapters (by my normal standards anyway LOL) and that is mostly because this story is a lot longer then the previous two, so much stuff to pack into the last installment. But the last chapter was shorter because I was so busy that I didn't get a lot typed and I am getting ready to jump time frames a bit and get into the real heart of story so it was bit of gentle set up…anyway this one isn't terribly long either but hopefully it was still worth reading :-)

Oh I do also apologies for the extreme fluff a few chapters back, I do so love fluff, I am the corny full fledged romantic I'll admit. I try to balance out with substance but sometimes I just get all gooey and it flows into my writing…awww oh well I hope it's not so bad people are heaving LOL Again thank you for taking the time to review all the chapters, I so enjoyed reading them.

**Jremme:** Wow, I am stunned! I am so glad you like my stories! Truly thank you! You don't how good it makes me feel when someone takes the time to give such a nice compliment! I am so thrilled that you find the dialog believable!

I too got hooked into Star Wars (well at least the fan fiction and total nutty ness over ROTS because of Ewan) recently. I have watched all the movies and grew up watching old VHS copies of 4,5,6 and went to see all three prequels in theaters and the power of young Obi-Wan can not be denied! LOL What started as little idea about telling the impact of the events of episode one from Obi-Wan's POV and of course a touch of love story between Padmé and him turned into to this…There love story is just too compelling, I have written now five stories about them…plus am playing around with a sixth. LOL

Oh yes Palpatine is so creepy! It gives me the shivers! You think clowns are bad news too? I just hate clowns…

Yes, while I do love the interactions between Artoo and Threepio in the movies, Threepio is just a tad over bearing…and he's terrible to try and write! At least when I do Artoo all I have to figure out is how many ways to 'beep'. Not a big task there LOL

Well again thanks for the kind review and I do hope you continue to read and enjoy!


	8. Time, Truth, Lie, Hate

**CHAPTER EIGHT:  
Time…Truth…Lie…Hate**

_Ten Months Later_

"I'm coming home," I say exuberantly to my wife and year and half old daughter. Finally, I am going home. Too long, I've been here, too long between visits to my wife. It would have been so much easier if she could have staid here, but her position on the senate did not allow her to, and the secrecy of the mission here did not allow for me to travel often. But now I am going home.

"Oh, Obi-Wan, I thought you would be on Aurora forever," Padmé's holograph form replies hoarsely.

"Daddy!" Leia laughs clapping her hands, her curls bouncing her image strains for me arms out, I wish I could take her, hold her.

"Yeah, baby, Daddy's coming home," I feel a sudden lump in my throat.

"When can we expect you?"

"A few days at most, I have a few little things I need to finalize and then I will be heading out."

"Wonderful! …Anakin is coming back to Coruscant too, did you know that?"

"Yes, I did. The council has been keeping him busy the last few months before we tell him…" I pause, I had not intended on telling her this right now. I wanted to wait till I got home; the council and I have been working on this for a good while.

"Before you tell him what?" she demands, even being a projected glare, it stings just as badly as if she were standing in front of me.

"Not now, love, when I get home there will be so much to discuss," I scramble to placate her for the moment.

"Don't do this Obi-Wan, don't hide things from me."

I sigh heavily, "Anakin and I have been assigned to lead the campaign in the Far Reaches. We are will be leaving three days after arriving…"

Her face pales and her expression falls. There is more…I am telling him of our marriage before we go. It has been decided; the council is backing my decision. I would tell her of that now, but I don't want her upset further. I need to handle Anakin on my own first; I need to talk to him man to man. I just hope the chance arises peacefully.

"I understand you need to go where you are needed," she lifts her head and squares her shoulders, her tears disappearing her iron will taking their place.

I want to apologize, I want to tell her that what _I _need is to stay with her, but we both know Leia needs us more. She needs a peaceful galaxy to grow up in; she needs assurance, not question.

"I'll see you both soon," I nod waiting for her to nod because I know she'll start to cry again if she speaks. So she nods and I break transmission.

------------

On a dark night on a nearly deserted landing pad on the far side of Coruscant a Jedi fighter bearing red markings starts to land. In the shadows a woman and her child wait to greet the returning hero, but unbeknownst, another watches too.

Anakin stands motionless feet planted firmly on the concrete his fists clasped in anger and a bit of fear behind his back. He stares at the landing ship with un buffered hatred.

He knows that if his worst fears are true they will be proven tonight. Could it be as Palpatine suggested, as he himself has speculated; that his Master is doing the very things he instructed his pupil not to do?

Could it be that Padmé Amidala, the woman he fell in love with, the woman who claimed to be his never failing ally is truly an imposter…a mere actress putting on a show of support, carrying on just to be near Obi-Wan?

Oh, the thought and fears that twist in the troubled man's mind.

Anakin's heartbeat quickens then stops as a man he knows without a doubt to be his Master climbs from the fighter.

He waits in anguished stillness, the seconds ticking by like a slow steady drip. He waits studying the surrounding shadows for movement. In what feels like an hour but in truth is just moments that man's waiting is rewarded.

From the murky darkness, a hooded person with an unidentifiable bundle rushes to Obi-Wan. Anakin knows, knows what he knew deep down long ago—he has been betrayed.

Still he waits perhaps in disbelief or maybe just to make certain. He wants undeniable truth. If it be the latter all doubt is swept away as the couple meets—Anakin flinches when they make contact—then in the heat of the moment the hood of the woman's robe falls back and there he sees, there he has his proof, as he watches Padmé kissing Obi-Wan with no reserve…their little girl between them.

Anakin falls to his knees throat closing, air becoming thin and unsupportive. First, he feels hurt and weak…but quickly rage builds and threatens to burst from him. He is furious and his emotions have been tipped irrevocably toward the dark side. A piece of him withers and retracts from the light.

His first instinct is to rage from his hiding place and engage his Master, to shout and rebuke, to challenge and perhaps even destroy; but a voice of reason sneaks in, a voice of a trusted friend…the only one now.

_"Calculate, my dear boy, take every advantage the situation offers. Never act without thought always know your enemy's weakness, know what will hurt them the most and then act."_

So, Anakin decides to do just that. He will wait and he will setup these two so they will endure the greatest amount of pain possible. He will betray, he will cripple, and he will extract from them the same amount of agony and level of betrayal they gave him. He will destroy them.

The Jedi ways be damned.

------------

"Kenobi," he answers groggily rolling from the bed and fumbling with his communicator.

My heart stops, he's never been called in the middle of the night before…and he's just gotten home.

I watch the muscles across his bare back tense and flex as he heads out of the room. It's not good, whatever it is, I feel his anxiousness flux in our heart force.

Leia is awake; I see her wiggling in her crib, but not fussing.

"How's my girl…You should be asleep angel," I pick her up, she is clutching the brown teddy bear dressed in a replica of Obi-Wan's robes…he gave her the bear for her first birthday, telling her that whenever he was gone she could look at the bear and always know that her Daddy loved his LeiaBear. I want to cry every time I see it, for it is always in her arms.

"Daddy…" she sighs tiredly, laying her head on my shoulder. I hear Obi-Wan's hushed conversation, though I can't make out the words. I rock her gently, "Yeah, baby…Daddy," I kiss her cheek.

I walk down the hall towards the terrace. The soft trickle of the fountain is soothing; the net curtains are down to create airy walls between us and the eyes of the city. I navigate till I reach the center of the terrace garden.

He is sitting on the settee head in his hands. I pause, breathing deeply. Walking to him, I place a hand on his shoulder; he doesn't look up but gives a nod for me to sit.

"The Chancellor has been kidnapped. He's being held on a ship just beyond the planets atmosphere," he turns to meet my eyes, "Anakin and I are to leave immediately."

I can only nod, my throat hoarse and tongue silent. The chancellor hostage? This mission will be so unbelievably dangerous.

"Something is on the brink, I feel it building, and it'll reach its peak soon. Padmé I don't know what is happening…the Force is so cloudy…" his body quakes and his voice wavers. "I want you and Leia to go to Naboo."

I stiffen and find my voice, "No," I shake my head.

His eyes turn from me and a muscle flinches in his jaw but his shoulders fall a bit in resignation, as if he knew his request would be denied.

"I can't, you fight on the front lines to end this war and I fight the way I know how, with politics. I will not walk away while you still fight! I will fight …I am fighting," I cry impassioned tears breaking lose.

"Okay…" he puts his arm around his daughter and me, "but I had to ask," he stops eyes on Leia, "but I want Leia to go, at least for now."

I nod, it is one thing to put ourselves in danger but quite another to put our daughter in it.

"I've got to get ready," he pulls away, but it seems to take a lot for him to do so.

I watch him leave and it's then I feel the panic set it, I feel the flood gates open…maybe his fear I feel too for now I am terrified.

------------

"We've got troops in the air right now; they are there to get you to the Chancellor. The Force be with you," Master Windu meets me as I prepare to enter my fighter.

I nod fitting my head set. He returns the gesture and gives two quick slaps against the wing and steps back talking to an aide that has come to his side.

"Ready Artoo?"

"Dweep, beep bo."

"Excellent! …Copy Anakin?" I start the fighter ready to lift off.

"Yes Master," his voice is like acid. I haven't seen him since my return, the first time was just moments ago and at that, it was just a quick nod as he seemed to come from thin air and head to his fighter.

"Is everything okay Anakin?"

"Yes, Master."

Well you could have fooled me. I swear I can't get a hold on him anymore…we are going to have to have a long talk before I tell him the news that will infuriate him more. Now is certainly not the time to get into that discussion.

"Alright then, you follow my lead. Let's get it started," I say dryly and I lift from the pad.

------------

If I stand still for any amount of time, I know I will end up at the window hoping in vain for any sign of my husband. I know that if I should still for just a moment every mind numbing fear and doubt will attack and I will go crazy. So instead I'll pack.

"Are you excited? You are going to go see Uncle Paddy!" I fake enthusiasm and tickle Leia then head for the closet.

"Uncle Paddy!" she giggles, clapping her hands knees buckling up and down as she hangs onto the bed, jumping without her feet ever leaving the floor.

"Yeah, baby," I laugh as she ambles her way over to me and sitting with a thud at my feet, stretching her arms to me, "Up!" she demands.

I laugh, she looks just like her dad…those blue eyes that can make anyone do anything, that almost frown that comes over her while she is concentrating. She has that one curl that falls across her forehead no matter what…only difference is that this curl is brown not blond like the one that falls across the forehead of her father.

"Come on Princess, lets take a nap," I pluck her up and bounce her on my hip as we head to the bed.

"No, nap!" now I know her scowl is just like Obi-Wan's. We're going to be in trouble when she's older because I think she has my stubbornness…and her fathers. I should say rather, that whoever the lucky man is that falls in love with her is going to be in trouble, she is going to a stubborn one that's for sure.

She's so much like her father…and yet she has a part of me too. But then again she is her own person…she is Leia Kenobi, a frown like her fathers, hair like mine and a future of her very one, that not even Master Yoda can see.

"Come on angel, just a little while," I smooth back her still down soft hair and cradle her, she tries not yawn but isn't successful. It only takes minutes for her eyes to droop and for her to fall asleep.

Obi-Wan is out there somewhere…"…_come home soon my love, we're waiting for you,"_ I whisper as much in my heart as to the empty air.

------------

"This time we do it together," I eye Anakin as Count Dooku comes into view.

"I was going to say the same thing."

It was a trap, this whole thing feels wrong. I don't like it! The chancellor is here, Dooku is here…that same uneasy feeling I had at home is returning. Something is charging the air here…if I had a little longer I might be able to pin it down. The Chancellor…and Anakin? Something bigger seems to be passing between these two…what is going on!

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met Count Dooku," Anakin is verging on something…I don't like this.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall."

------------

Chancellor Palpatine watches with great enjoyment as Anakin gives into his anger. He felt it as soon as the young Jedi and his Master entered the room; the pent up anger hung on Anakin like an encompassing shadow. _"He knows! He knows, finally the truth, the deception…the betrayal he truly knows now….It's all coming together, perfectly." _

The puzzle pieces so carefully arranged by the chancellor are starting to come together to create a picture perfect world of domination. The Force in all its glorious lightness can not stop the darkness that is creeping into the young man's soul. No goodness in the galaxy can heal the broken friendship between Master and Pupil, not when the pupil's soul is as black as space. The Chancellor was banking on that, thriving on that, feeding off that. It's coming together…just to fall apart, and Palpatine couldn't be happier.

"Kill him Anakin…your anger and hate makes you strong…kill him now Anakin…do it!" Palpatine hisses, his anxiousness to have his bidding done has his voice harsh…not at all what he had planned.

"Come on Anakin…he is too dangerous to be left alive," he changes tactics carefully, letting weakness slip into his voice.

"I…" Anakin hesitates. He looks into the Count's terror stricken eyes and for a moment his Master's voice, full of teaching, echoes in his mind. Instantly his top lip pulls back in anger, his Master the hypocrite, the liar and the deceiver. No longer…no longer! He will not be prey to the two-facedness.

Count Dooku's body falls limply to the floor, life drained.

"Well done Anakin…you've freed me and the galaxy from that man's madness," Palpatine wheezes feigning weakness yet again.

"Let's get out here," Anakin replies unwilling to speak of his actions at the moment. He acted in complete defiance of his Jedi Training; he just took the first step. He grunts in disgust not at his actions, but at his Master who lays helplessly pinned under a piece of fallen walkway.

"_For all your preaching Master, you are the one depending on me now," _he thinks with disdain. Half tempted to leave him, to let him suffer his death alone, even more tempted when Palpatine suggests that very thing, yet he rescues Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan Kenobi will feel the full rage of Anakin Skywalker when he dies. He will know the agony, the betrayal; he will know pain before he dies. He will not die under a piece of debris, Anakin seethes.

"His fate will be the same as ours…"

The Chancellor nods, expecting this and curiously glad for it. As long as Obi-Wan is still alive Anakin will grow more hateful, more vengeful and he will become evil.

Yes, the Chancellor's plan is coming along wonderfully.

The Force grows cold as the light grows dimmer inside Anakin Skywalkers' soul.

**

* * *

AN: I am steadily moving towards the big hoopla…and have made it to the time line of ROTS! Waa hoo! I am keeping the main events intact for the most part though things change a bit here and there, the big events will mostly remain the same. **

**Seems like there was something else I was going to say…but I can't think what…oh well I hope you enjoy! Oh a quick tid bit, this installment of the series is right now, at chapter eight, is longer the entire installment of _'Human'_ and is less then a 1,000 words behind being longer then _'Life'_, LOL anyway… Lots of Love –RaeAnne  
**

**amber75:** Yeah, Obi-Wan…Lusty Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan with those to die for blue eyes and smile…Obi-Wan awww….Gosh I wish Jedi were real…LOL

and thank you for reviewing _Play It Again_! I so appreciate it!

**SuP3R G1R:** I am so glad you'll keep reading! I wish I could answers your question, truly I do…but I am trying truly I am….LOL

**lazy.kender:** Ohhh viruses are bad, I am sorry.

Oh, I couldn't have said it better my self, Anakin the deranged idiot! If that isn't the truth, I don't what is! I feel for the slimy, egotistical, arrogant, self absorbed, evil little maggot too…gosh darn it! LOL

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** Ya know I've really thought about, I guess I do threaten to kick, stomp, or otherwise engage that bodily appendage quit a lot…LOL I guess it just my first reaction LOL I have a red belt in TaeKwonDo and when ever I feel irritated I want to kick something LOL

Yeah, well telling Anakin anything at this point could very hazardous to their health…good thing Palpatine got himself kidnapped for a distraction…LOL

**LJP:** LOL Would you believe I actually contemplated that! I seriously had this alternate plot line in my head that had Anna seducing Obi and then her having Luke! I never really seriously considered, because I have too much respect for Obi-Wan and the thought of falling prey to such vile things I just couldn't bare. Besides I liked having Anna being the true friend…though I agree a good old chick fight could have been fun…

**mrs. skywalker:** thank you! Inspiration…hmm, I am not sure where it comes from…half the time I am not sure I am inspired but just get lucky with some of most the time inane ramblings…LOL I am glad you liked it! Thank so much for reviewing!

**sarahhillary39:** Thank you! Masks are very bad…I was thoroughly creeped out during the end of ROTS when the mask was coming down, and Anakin was freaking…I was pushed against my seat trying to get away from it too…scary! I also never liked in the one of the original three, though I can't remember for sure, which episode it was sure (isn't that terrible! LOL) I think it was number four, anyway when Vader is in his egg chamber thing, that machine vice that puts on his helmet, and you see his head…eww! Gives me the willies still…Sorry rambling again…LOL Thanks for the review!

**sassy-satine:** Thank you, thank you…and thank you for your review of _Play It Again_!

Yeah, I worried about Leia too…I really struggled on whether or not to make Anna a double crosser, but ultimately I decided against it, not sure why, but I just didn't have the heart to hurt Obi-Wan and Padmé…at least not that way. LOL

Yeah I would have liked to keep the couple together…I tried truly I did, I just couldn't think of a reason or way to hide a senator…now when the mission is on absolute need to know…and senate need not know…but at least I reunited them quickly…right? LOL

Thanks again:-)

**zan189:** I know, it's the water thing again…I love water…now a cave behind a waterfall…with Obi-Wan…tell me your imagination did just plant itself firmly in the oh so wonderful (but bad!) proverbial gutter! LOL

Yes, yes, I did promise a baby Luke, he's coming…I am actually playing off of the reasons you mention in you review of my story _Play It Again_ (which by the way…THANK YOU). I found it so odd that when Luke asks Leia toward the end of six if she remember her mother and she said yes why then in ROTS didn't Leia even see her mother? It totally baffled me, so it is for that reason I had Obi-Wan and Padmé have Leia first and why I am waiting for Luke to come around.

More Bass…there's a thought. I hadn't really thought about him being a Lando like character, but your right he is LOL. I hadn't planned a big roll for him…though I don't know…

Corny romance, of that I write aplenty LOL I am a romantic at heart, no matter how I try not to be LOL

**Lehcar Sundance:** LOL I have only played chubby bunnies once myself…the game grossed me out. I played it at a youth group meeting a few years back, there was such competition it baffled me. I am a pretty competitive person by nature…I will go out of way to beat just about anyone, it is a flaw, I know…LOL But I just couldn't bring myself to do it more then once…I think it was for much the same reason I can't do watermelon seed spitting contests…. Anyway back to the subject….

I would have liked to keep Padmé with Obi-Wan but I thought since the mission was top secret and here being away from the Senate so long would be a bit suspicious…  
.


	9. Shrouded In Darkness

**CHAPTER NINE:  
Shrouded In Darkness **

"I do not care for politics Anakin, you know that…" I sigh trying to get him to stay in my stead, "You're the real hero anyway…"

He raises an eyebrow as if to say 'yes I know and?', "I am sorry Master—I cannot stay. They require me at the Temple."

I nod slowly he is still so distant and frigid. I don't know what is going inside of him but there seems to be a shadow wrapped around him so tight I can't get break through.

"Alright Anakin," I put a hand on his shoulder, he looks at it like it burned him, "You did well today my friend…" I want to say more, I want to assure him of whatever it is he seems to doubt, I want to talk to him like I have done before. But I remain silent and he boards the Transpo Bus, the door closing.

No sooner does the bus drift from my sight do members of the Galactic Senate surround me.

"The Chancellor is he alright?" one shouts.

"Count Dooku is he dead?" another tramples the previous to get closer.

"Who is leading the Separatists now?"

I hate politics.

------------

"How are you Chancellor?" Anakin steps quietly into the personal area of Palpatines' office.

"Tired, so very tired my boy," Palpatine shifts groaning a bit as he arranges himself more on the large reclining davenport.

"You do not look well sir," Anakin observes with concern pulling a chair to sit at the older man's side.

Palpatine coughs, his illness put on, a show to pull Anakin deeper, "Oh son, this war is tiring. I have fought so endlessly…so passionately for peace! I exhausted every resource I know and at every turn, I am thwarted. Anakin, my attempts, my struggle is in vain! …I should surrender my post…I am doing no good," he laments fiercely, hands lying limp in his tired lap.

"But that's not true! You are an important, irreplaceable part in the quest for peace! Don't give up now!"

"Thank you for your faith, you are a good friend…But the Jedi they…they don't seem to trust me very much and the Republic needs the Jedi…so perhaps it would be for the best if I just…" Palpatine trails with forlorn his eyes glowing with his untold excitement. But all Anakin could see was his faithful friend, all he could hear was the wistful doubt. And all he could feel was blind rage.

"No! I will reason with the Jedi, I will make them see!" Anakin declares anger coming in faster and harder.

"They will not manipulate you into walking away!"

"Thank you Anakin…" Palpatine lifts a frail hand "You found the truth didn't you? About your Master and Senator Amidala…" he carefully changes the subject to yet another one that will inflame the young man's tempter.

Anakin looks away breathing labored and he clenches his teeth, "Yes."

------------

"The Negotiator has returned!"

I hear the messenger cry the announcement up and down the Senate Offices' hallway and it startles me so; I drop my cup of PinkRoot tea, "Sabé!" I call.

"Yes milady," she knows exactly what to do. Within seconds my office is locked up and I along with my numerous other senator peers are rushing toward the docking area.

My heart is pounding ten times faster then normal, my mind has shut down it refusing to calculate anymore 'what if's'.

I can't see him! Where are these people coming from?

"Sabé can you see him?" I whisper caught behind a massive wookie.

"Can someone please get this…this carpet out of my way?" I cry frustration making me rude, something I instantly regret.

"Sorry milady," a man glares pulling a young blond haired boy by the hand, "Come on Hon, Chewie," the man, his son, and the wookie begin to blend into the crowd. I should offer an apology that was so very unnecessary of me…

I see him! He seems unharmed, a bit annoyed at all the people but safe. I feel an absurd laugh welling up in me, it's part relief, part actual amusement…Obi-Wan looks so irritated, he hates politics.

I think of engaging our heart force, but think better of it; he needs to focus on the task at hand, not me.

"Sabé you can go home now and assist Saché, I will be there shortly," I meet her eyes and she knows that I mean for her to have Leia who is already packed ready to board the ship to Naboo. She nods and is soon gone.

With Obi-Wan now safely back—for the moment, I am sure the council will not postpone sending him to the Far Reaches—I feel I can take Leia without being beside myself with worry over my husband. I don't know fully what has Obi-Wan so worried but whatever it is I want Leia far from it.

I sink to a nearby stone bench behind a massive pillar, maybe I can wait out this mob. I listen to people all muttering, questioning, shouting and demanding. I am surprised to find a few stray tears falling down my cheeks. I don't know why this time was harder then all the others…but watching him leave this time shook me to the marrow. Maybe it was because I saw for the first time genuine apprehension and for the first I saw him…dare I say scared?

What is happening? We have been fighting this war and have bore it because we have to. We understand the horrible cost and we try and keep it from bringing us to our knees…we accept it. No, that's not right, how can you ever accept war? But rather we recognize the need for it and go long because we believe in peace, we believe in freedom. We cope because winning the war is more important the winning the battle. But that night Obi-Wan got that call, I knew by looking into his face, into his eyes, that this mission was the start. This mission would start something that we can't foresee an end to. What started up there? What chain of events was put into play?

But he's home now, he's home and I know that we can fight, that in the end we win. I hear his voice as he tries to bring answers to the senators, tries to keep his sanity no doubt but I don't focus on the words but rather the soothing timbre of his low almost gravelly voice. It lulls me to safety.

------------

These people! Will they ever go away? I've been attacked by the dull questions for nearly a half an hour!

"There will be a formal statement released at the end of day. If you still have concerns or questions please direct them to the Jedi Council Spokesman."

I push through the group and break right.

"General Kenobi…" a senator calls, I duck behind a pillar.

The crowd continues to pursue me. I grunt and begin to weave between the pillars and doorways. It would be almost amusing to hear the footsteps move left and right, forward and back as they shout "General Kenobi…we want to ask a question." But because I found it funny and having laughed out loud a pillar or so back, they were able to get a lead on my position again.

Okay that's it, no more! With a burst of Jedi speed, I loose them toward the end of the docking bay and leave them there. Funny thing is I end up exactly where I started, back at the original pillar.

I sigh running a hand through my hair straightening my robe.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Padmé" I stutter as my wife throws herself into my arms.

"Oh, honey," I laugh more then a little surprised I had no idea she was here. I hug her tight relishing the contact.

"I was so worried," she presses her face into the hollow of my neck.

"Padmé I am fine, I am home, its okay," I smile pulling back so I can frame her face with my hands. "See, safe and sound, home to you just as always," I kiss her nose.

"I know but I thought of such awful things, all that could go wrong…people were whispering that your fighter had been taken down by buzz droids…."

Well I could tell her that that one was almost true, but no need to fuel her fears.

"I don't know what I would have done if…if…" she shakes her head violently pushing back against me.

"Stop it, its okay. I am fine truly," I hold her close a hand on the back of her head, "Let's go home love," I sigh kissing her temple, I can hear the senators starting their way back.

I hate politics…and politicians.

------------

"General Grievous is hiding like he always does," Master Windu observes as the council beings it's session.

"The tide is starting to turn, and not in our favor," I grimace.

"Agree with you, Master Kenobi, find Grievous we must," Master Yoda nods.

"With Count Dooku dead it will take some reordering to get the Separatists fighting as one again under Grievous, perhaps we can attack while they are unprepared," I think aloud.

"A good idea Obi-Wan…But what we still need to do, and that we haven't done it upsets me greatly, is to find out the identity of the Sith Master. Count Dooku was the apprentice, the replacement after Darth Maul. So it would seem we now not only have to name the master but the upcoming pupil as well," Master Windu observes.

The entire council nods its agreement.

"But who would be an ideal for the Sith…it would have to be someone who is…" Master Koth starts, but is interrupted by an assistant who opens the doors.

"I am so sorry for the interruption Council, but Anakin Skywalker desires an audience, he is most urgent."

All curious eyes fall on me, "I have no idea, and I have barely talked to him. He's no longer my padawan…he doesn't inform me of anything," I shrug, though I'll admit my curiosity it piqued.

"Show him in," Master Windu waves the assistant away.

Moments later Anakin is standing before us relaying a most disheartening, and outlandish request that Chancellor Palpatine has issued…He wants Anakin on the council!

I am taken aback, the audacity of the Chancellor and the arrogance of Anakin to think he is qualified for the council at such a young age…and so soon after become a Knight.

"Wait outside Jedi, we need to discuss," Master Windu finally instructs.

Anakin has yet to look at me and even as he leaves will not look in my direction.

"What are your thoughts Obi-Wan?" Master Windu asks and all eyes turn to me.

I give what I hope to be an inaudible sigh, crossing a leg over my knee; I kneed my ankle while trying to organize my thoughts.

"He is a war hero and an obvious confidant of the Chancellor," I pause.

"We know that Master Kenobi," Master Windu raises an eyebrow mouth pulled tight.

"My thought is that while I don't believe he is mentally prepared for the council nor does he have the experience, discipline or the emotional capacity for it yet we perhaps can use his ties to the Chancellor to either confirm or deny or suspicions that Palpatine is corrupt," I speak slowly and carefully still not entirely sure of this plan, but it perhaps is the best we've got.

"You propose an appointment of illusion?" Master Windu leans forward, arms resting on his knees.

"Yes, in a way. I don't trust Palpatine I never have but as the senate is preparing to grant him more emergency power I think it is more pertinent to know what is going on behind closed doors then to debate the legitimacy of a forced appointment," I answer.

"Agree I do," Master Yoda nods, "Young Skywalker on the council but of the council."

The decision is approved unanimously by the simple simultaneous nods of every members head.

"You're taking a great risk Obi-Wan. You still haven't told your padawan of your marriage and child if he is to find out not only of that but this as well I fear the reaction he might have," Master Windu comments as Anakin is retrieved.

I nod sadly, I know this isn't good, I know that this whole thing could blow up in my face…but there is little I can do. He ties my hands, we have to know what is going on with Palpatine and because he has never heeded my warnings about politics or politicians I am forced to use him and his connection to the Chancellor to possibly help end the war.

"Anakin Skywalker," Mater Windu beings once Anakin is standing in front of us, "this council does not like having our hand forced in matters pertaining to the dealings of this Order…"

Anakin's emotions shift, I feel them darken which is odd and for more then one reason. This is first time I've gotten a glimpse into the internal workings of him in such a long time and it's odd because I feel them darken towards me.

"But because we are in a time of war the Jedi need to work with the Senate and it's Chancellor so you are on the council—but we do not give you the rank of Master."

I watch with bemused interest for Anakin's reaction. It comes swiftly and forcefully with one word;

"What!"

------------

"You know this isn't fair!" Anakin rants once he and I are alone in one of the sparring rooms. I was given the charge of relaying the council's request of him reporting on the Chancellor's dealings after Anakin stormed from the council chambers.

"What isn't? That you are on the council at your age? That you've accomplished what few do in their lifetime before you are even thirty? I am sorry if I am missing something," I answer with complete bewilderment and unintentional dry sarcasm.

"It is an insult to be on the council and not have the rank of Master," he bites.

"Careful Anakin your arrogance is showing," I spit back in disgust, "You should have refused Palpatine when he suggested you take a place on the council, you should have a better grasp of your abilities! One would think you were still a learner instead of a Jedi Knight!"

I don't know where this is coming from! I am lashing at him like I've never done before. I don't know why, but I feel so passionately that something is eating him, eating his soul. His arrogance, his defiance, his rebellion, it's starting to destroy him…Oh Force help me I hope I've done the right thing.

I am supposed to be telling him that we wish for him to become better acquainted with the details of Palpatine's mind not attacking him…Before I have a chance to retract my words he is shouting again.

"You're jealous! My Master is jealous and as well, you should be! I am ten times the Jedi you could ever hope to be! You think me immature and rash like always! You think of me as that ignorant child you found on Tatooine, well I am not! Not any more, I know…I know…" he is violently angry and even as he reigns in his words I see his chest heave with something else…he wants to say something more…He knows what?

"I know you despise me but really do you think that I would refuse the request of Palpatine? The man I think of as a father…my only true friend?"

I can only stare, floored. I don't know where this is coming from…I don't know what to say or what to do.

"He hasn't betrayed me as you and the council have!" he seethes fleeing the room.

I stand in shock unable to move. What have I done…?

Oh, Force help me what have I done…

------------

"I've got to get back to Coruscant, I know you're busy but I just wanted to tell you that Leia is safely here with Paddy and that I would be leaving here in just a little while in case you looked for me. I'll see you soon Obi-Wan, love you, bye."

I leave the message on my husbands COM mail and return to unpacking Leia's things and packing mine. I hope Paddy still has her high chair in the dinning hall…

Well I've been here three days. I left Coruscant when Obi-Won left to hunt Grievous. Master Yoda is on the wookie planet Kashyyk rallying more support. The plan is to act quickly and decisively while the Separatists are still reacting to the death of Dooku. Obi-Wan is hunting the cyborg general in hopes of quickly dealing with him before he can unify the politics. It I wasn't so terrified I would be scared.

Obi-Wan was worried about me being on Coruscant while Anakin was there, said there was something turning in him. Having observed him walking with the Chancellor in the Senate rotunda I would have to agree. Anakin…oh Anakin, he is heading down such a winding path, the Force help him…nobody else can.

I escaped Coruscant, yes, it was a bit cowardly but Anakin was getting to me and I don't like the feeling that grips me when he is near. It makes me shiver, tremors climb my spine, and if I'm not careful, I start to hyperventilate. But now I am going back. I am going back to take this political war by the horns and turn it around. The Jedi will be successful in subduing the conflict, I know they will, they have to. And I know that justice, democracy and peace will win on the political warfront…it has to. Because if we fail on the battleground or the political arena everything will fail, then if there isn't hope of freedom, what is life really worth living for?

------------

"_It's time Anakin, time to end this war…there is a power that can save the galaxy…and bring justice to those who prey on the innocent. They say there is a power that can stop time, bring death and give life…a power some call unnatural."_

"_Is it possible to learn this power?"_

"_Not from a Jedi, but if you hope to challenge the infidels then you shall need this power…"_

"_What do I need to do?"_

"_You need to rid yourself of the cumbersome training that limits you…That controls you. You need to open yourself and your mind to everything…to good…as well as the evil. You need to draw from all the wells of power that are available… you know what you need to do."_

"_But…how do I start, where do I begin?"_

"_Who taught you to be closed to hate? Who crippled your power, stole your glory and restricted your advancement?"_

"_My Master!"_

"_Aww, think broader my boy, think big picture."_

"_The Jedi…but"_

"_No buts you know as well as I do that the Jedi seek power, they are hungry for it, desperate for it! They have accumulated power and now are afraid to lose it and now they want more…Anakin they want to rule!"_

"_But I am not sure…their tenets speak of compassion and selflessness and peace…"_

"_Do they Anakin? Was your Master selfless when he defied your Order by Marrying and fathering a child? Do you think that the council really didn't know? Or rather do you think that they knew too and yet hid it from you, playing you for a fool just as Kenobi did? Is that the kind of peaceful co-existence you want? The kind where leaders lie and defraud the people who trust them? Is that what you believe in Anakin?"_

"_No!"_

"_Then go, begin with those who betrayed you, cleanse your hate anew with the destruction of your Master!"_

"_I don't know where he is."_

"_Think my boy…what would hurt him beyond any physical torture you could inflict? How can you make him suffer as you have…come on I know you have thought about it, I know you have played this over and over in your mind. It's time feed upon it!"_

Eyes once blue darken to shade just off of black. The Force cries, innocent children playing around the galaxy cease and start to wail, animals far and wide hide in the brush and shelter their young…a galaxy shakes as a new foe starts to rise. Fate, Force, Finality…understanding is dawning.

**

* * *

AN: Hi. Well a new chapter for ya all. I hope you enjoyed. We as you can probably tell we are nearing the big show down. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit jumpy…it's why I have been hesitant in posting it. I think I've rewritten this part a thousand times. Each time I've reworked it this way and that…it's still not totally to my liking but I am afraid it's as good as it's gonna get LOL. **

**Anyway, I want to thank all you guys so much for reading and reviewing, it does mean so much! This is longest story I have ever put together it's been an experience to say the least, but I have enjoyed it so very much and it's because of you awesome readers! Thanks, I know it never would have gotten this far if not for you!  
Lots of love—RaeAnne **

**Oh, a little joke courtesy of Jay Leno:**

"_**What do you call a Sith, that won't fight?"**_  
"_**A Sithy."**_

**Sorry it's old, but it still cracks me up, I have a bad sense of humor :-)**

**LJP: **Ohhh, to answer the big question will there be a Mustafar scene…oh I want to answer…I will confirm Anakin becomes Vader and say that the suit is necessary for him to live…so I guess I might as well answer, yes the Mustafar scene happens LOL That's not really a big plot point since I am keeping most the battle/fight scenes almost exactly like ROTS. Anyway…LOL I am glad you enjoyed and thanks for reviewing!

**sarahhillary39: **Yes, I am afraid the ending is drawing near…Luke is coming soon :-) I am glad that you like the last chapter, I hope that I am not slipping as the story starts to wrap up, I would hate to have everyone disappointed in how it ends…Thanks so much for reviewing!

**jremme: **III is one of my favorites too, though it makes me angry at the same time. Palpatine…oh dear, ugly, hair challenged Palpatine. Yes, the man should just go back to rock he climbed out from under and die. But sadly, he stays around a bit longer…blame it on the electric shock therapy Windu applied; it petrified and preserved the old goat! LOL

Anakin remaining good…hmm it would be an interesting scenario…but where then would the next Sith apprentice come from? That would be interesting, because you know that Sidious wouldn't just say well I didn't get Anakin so I am going to retire from whole world domination thing…Ohhhhhhhhh hee I just go this whole Donald Trump meets Palpatine thing in mind! Who wants to be the next Sith Apprentice…? Oh the comparison between Trump and Palpatine…hair challenged, wants to rule the world, builds themselves primo buildings/Death Stars…I seriously am cracking up here…I can see it all right now…"You're fired!" …"No serious _fire_ed as in you fall in the fire lava and melt because you lose!"

Oh I need some sleep LOL Thank you for reviewing!

**zan189: **Thank you, I thought it kind of necessary to jump quickly a story can bog down so quickly if the plot isn't being strengthened with the filler. The events on Aurora were fun to write and important to a point to my story but trying to fill ten months with that kind of stuff would be nothing but tedious writing not to mention monotonous reading LOL.

I would have like to kept Obi-Wan and Padme together longer but you're right with war going on it isn't a time for illicit love affairs, no matter how nice it would be. They are important people with duties to others….but a couple little interludes would be nice…LOL

It was actually my intention to put Bass and Anna together and had at one point had them married in this story, but it ended up as it is. I was trying to figure out how I could work a story about them…. I don't know when I would be able to do it though. It would actually be the perfect little story to do before (if) I do some stories based on the ANH—ROTJ time lines. But after I finish this story, I think I am going to take a break and let my mind unwind before I tackle another big series LOL Who would think that something you do for fun could be so unnerving and consuming?

I wanted to thank you by the way for the wonderful reviews of _Shh Baby _and _Winds of Change_. I didn't think anybody could find those stories let alone read and review them they are so far back in the Star Wars category, so I appreciate so much your reviewing! I do plan on writing longer stories about Obi-Wan and Padme I just haven't done since I've been preoccupied with this one. Originally, _Play It Again _was going to be longer story then it was and I may still go back and rewrite it, I like it okay now, but it could have ended it better. Anyway, yes I do plan on writing more and longer stories :-) Thank you so much for reviewing my stories, I do so very much appreciate it!

**  
Sparkle85: **continue I have, enjoy I hope you do :-)

**mrs. Skywalker: **No it's not going to be an exact replay of III though some of the obvious key events are the same, the appointment to the council, Obi-Wan hunting for Grievous, key battle points I guess you could say.

Yes, sadly this is the last story in my Obidala trilogy. A sad, sad thing, but I am not putting a definite no on a possible sequel series centering on the events of ANH through ROTJ…though I am not promising it either. It's just some idea's I've been playing with…anyway thank you so much for reading!

**sassy-satine: **Oh…humph, I wish I could guarantee a fairy tale ending…I wish I could write a fairy tale ending…I wish Obi-Wan wasn't just a poster child for agony! I swear I couldn't write just a happy fluffy Obidala story even if my life depended on it! Let's see I have written now five stories that are Obidala, plus an additional one with Obi-Wan at its center and every single one of them have this dreary feel! They all have this 'I am not just going to rain on your parade but I am going to blow up all your floats' kind of thing happening! I think that will be my goal to write a pure mush, pure fluff, cotton candy coated happy end guaranteed kind of story….

Oh listen to me ramble…sorry. I appreciate your reviewing so much! Now if I just don't run you off with my little ramblings I will be doing okay. :-)

**the rain in spring: **Life, I agree it can be a pain. I would very much enjoy reading your thesis; a deep introspective look into the great General, the Jedi Master, the padawan, the knight, the unsung hero! Obi-Wan Kenobi, Human, Jedi…yes I would enjoy that paper very much…LOL

The fall of Anakin is getting to be harder and harder to write, I hope I am still navigating it successfully…human emotion is the hardest thing to understand and manipulate. I am enjoying it very much though…the exploring of actions and reactions based on a set of personality traits. I like human reaction to human situations. It's that whole physiology of the 'emotion' thing again…LOL it's why I like fanfic so much it gives the opportunity to play with different types of personalities and characters…not to mention a near endless landscape on which to stage them…LOL

I am sorry for the lack of Obidalaness in the last chapter and this one as well. It's nearing that time where bliss isn't as possible as it once was. I am trying to put as much as I can in :-)

**SuP3R G1R: **I loved the scene to, and was of course why I had to make sure and put it in there. Yes I too believe strongly that Anakin was pretty much always destined to be evil. I believe there was goodness in him at one point. The tie that could have saved him was Obi-Wan not Padme…she just made matters worse I fear…but I am dangerously close to reviewing plot details so I'm going to shut up now LOL Thanks for always reading and reviewing you awesome!

**amber75: **Yeah me too, I had a bit of tough time with this chapter and the betrayal of Anakin it's a tough thing…how can you explain that you lied to keep them from getting hurt when by lying in the first place you hurt them? It's two edged sword…or whatever LOL I hope that by the end of the story I've achieved a bit of a balance. I still have some weaving to do before the pattern comes out right…I hope I can succeed LOL.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**  
Nyoko: **Please don't die…please…I'll send you a teddy bear dressed like Obi-Wan too, okay…just don't die please… :-)

Do know what's kind of funny, after I wrote the bear into the story a few weeks later I was shopping and I found by accident actually, a red M&M plush toy dressed as Obi-wan, it was part of the whole 'M'pire thing…of course I had to buy it LOL it reminded me of the bear I written into my story…so mine is a M&M not a teddy bear…but the whole basic premise was there. I thought it was kind of funny…not sure why though…

Yep, Anakin is on the verge of his life of evil, of hate and deep scary breathing…and for a life with the voice that sounds remarkably like James Earl Jones…hmm

LOL Well I guess I've rambled long enough, again I am so thrilled that you love this series so much! Thanks for reviewing!

**  
TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: **Addicted, well then let me feed it with this here new chapter…Confrontation? Oh yes, they will confront, oh yes they will…LOL :-)

**Lehcar Sundance: **Feel the evil, awww Feel it now? Oh yeah, bring on the evilness… LOL Yeah I am sorry about the whole making Anakin Darth Vader thing…I hate to do it, I hate that he is so evil…truly I do…hmmm Oh and yes I promise that Luke is coming….I know you all are doubting me…and truly if I was reading this story and saw that we were nearing in the end and Luke had yet to arrive, I would worry to! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**blackrosemystic: **LOL well I am so glad that my new chapter was what you found when rebooting your computer…better then a virus. That's what I normally find when my computer crashes…grr, why can't I have a nice computer? HMPH! LOL

Glad you enjoyed, I hope this one was enjoyed as well :-)


	10. Malevolence Dawning

**CHAPTER TEN:  
Malevolence Dawning**

"Hello, Senator Amidala."

I drop my suitcase with a resounding thud.

"Or should I say Senator Kenobi?"

My heart stops, I squeeze my eyes shut willing the words to be of my imagination…I know they aren't. My stomach churns as I turn…I see Anakin's cold, black eyes, they tear into me. He knows.

I want to speak, I want to move but I am paralyzed by fear. Oh, Force help me…Tears, unwanted tears spill onto my cheeks. I look at him and I know…I know that he is no longer there, that loving boy is no longer dwelling in this man. I don't know how I know, I don't know how to explain maybe it's because of the way he is speaking, the way he is shrouded in that black robe…or if it's because his scowl is so black, so evil, so damning that I want to weep.

He walks slowly towards me…like he's taunting me. I would shrink back, but I can't move.

"Lie to Padmé, come on lie to me. Tell me you have no idea what I am talking about. Tell me a sweet lie about that brown haired, blue eyed child out there in your garden…Tell me!" he sneers, his voice just above a whisper. His hot breath fanes my face and neck as he circles me. Leia…oh Paddy get her out of here…help me….

My lips feel like paper, my throat gritty and dry, "I…I…" I try to speak but he steps from around me and like lightening, he grabs my throat. I struggle, instinct finally kicking in.

"You, you of all people, you should have been mine! You swore yourself to ME!"

His fingers dig into my neck, crushing my esophagus. I gasp and sputter trying to claw at his hands, but they clamp like iron.

"You…you."

My mind begins to fuzz oxygen nearly gone. My eyes burn from the salty tears, I can't think…pain, can't breathe…

I open my eyes to tiny slits and I see his face contorted into an ugly, horrifying grimace. I…I can't feel anything…Leia….oh my daughter... My vision goes black.

"Not, yet…not yet Padmé you don't die yet."

Suddenly I gasp hearing the violent words. My cheek stings…Did he slap me? I sputter for air finding myself on the cold marble floor of the dinning hall.

"Anakin…please…" I feel dizzy and bile is trying to work its way up my throat. My whole body feels numb as I try to push away on my back. I want to escape from him but I can't move.

"Give us…a…chance to explain," my heart feels like it is going to burst from pressure and my vision swims.

"Too late for that, your betrayed me…my _Master _betrayed me…It will not be tolerated!" he growls lowly, hatefully.

I've managed to move myself a couple of agonizing feet.

"You will die Padmé…" he closes the distance I fought to make. His feet brace apart me between them,"as will your husband and your daughter. I swear it. You should thank me because you aren't going to have witness it…I will use you to bring your husband to his knees…He will suffer."

A sob wells up in my throbbing dry throat and I want to scream. He's so casual so…empty and yet so full of hate. I try to fight, I try to kick to escape but my muscles are tight and numb, "Please…Please…" I beg uncontrollable tears and tremors course through me, "I know you're angry…but even if you won't listen to me...our child is innocent….please Anakin….she's just an innocent child!" I plead in a harrowed hushed voice.

"Innocent?" he spits coming to his knees pressing down on me till I cry out in pain, "Child? You mean like I was when you promised to always care? Innocent like I was when my mother was taken from me and I trusted you to care?" he drops closer to my face; I recoil from him my head colliding with floor.

"I am going to take what should have been mine in the beginning…I am going to take you…" he grips my dress tarring the front buttons apart.

I cry out though it comes as nothing but a pitiful moan, my throat to hoarse and dry for more. "Anakin don't…please don't…" turning my head away I cough and choke. His hands don't relent.

I try to push him away, to fight him off, I try to kick but my limbs are useless, the pitiful attempts doing nothing but graze him.

"Please Anakin…you can still stop this…it's not too late!" I plead.

"No…no…please…" tears stream…all I can do is try to disconnect from my body…oh please…please, "No…"

------------

_"It's Palpatine, he's the Sith lord!" Master Windu states to three of the senior members of the high council._

_"How do you know?" one asks._

_"I don't, not for sure but the Force is reveling it's self around him and it's dark. We need to stop him now, before it's two late. I want you to come with me. We arrest him tonight."_

------------

A desperate woman lies motionless on slick marble floor, head turned eyes glassy and void.

Paddy Accu comes in from the gardens, a beautiful child in his arms, "Padmé!" His voice is urgent and fearful, he felt the ripple in the Force…he felt it ice.

The weakened woman moans trying to move but can't till the enraged man that pins her down moves; his evil deed done.

"Go Paddy…go…take…" Padmé tries to call pushing away the sight of her daughter brining new fire, new energy, new strength but she is still vulnerable on her back.

Anakin stands over her chest heaving with unchecked rage. He doesn't even turn to see the intruder just peers down at the woman whose clothes he has torn, whose spirit he's tried to kill, whose soul he sought to posses. His hatred boils as he sees that even through he violated her in the worst way she still keeps the light in her eyes, not joy but light. Her goodness he wanted to shatter, he wanted to fill her with his hate, to spoil her with bitterness and anger but in spite of it all, she still keeps her light.

Staring down at her he feels his chest heave, she still wears that invisible mark that she wore when he first saw her. Oh, it's so clear…from the time he truly knew that she and his Master were married he saw it and wondered how he had ever missed it. That mark, that brand glowed in her countenance, that lush love colored stain that branded her, claimed her to be 'Obi-Wan's'. He had tried to destroy it, tried to posses her but it was still there, her light, her love couldn't be extinguished. His hatred for his Master doubled it that was possible.

"Stay Paddy…we've just begun," Anakin spins on his heel and with the Force grabs hold of one of the huge stone pillars pulling it into Paddy before the man ever has a chance to act.

"No!" Padmé screams in terror as she makes it wobbly to her feet.

Anakin turns slowly back as dust scatters behind him, "Now Padmé….your daughter…see what you made me do?" he chuckles wickedly watching as she stumbles sobbing towards her friend and daughter.

"You…you monster!" she bawls, agony bringing her to her knees, "You evil…horrid monster!" She pulls at the stone with all her might, but only achieves deep gouges in her hands.

"It's no use, they're gone," Anakin snickers folding his arms looking to the blood that colors the sand colored rubble.

She refuses to give up.

"Didn't you hear me? They are gone, dead!" he growls jerking her arm away from the ruins. She shakes with blind rage his hands cuffing her.

"He'll stop you…he will stop you!" she strains, trying to wrench away.

"Who will stop me?" he pushes her flat against a large jagged piece.

"Obi-Wan," she gasps just catching the movement of the back of his hand as it meets her flesh.

Darkness engulfs her she falls limp to the floor next to the graves of her daughter and dear friend.

"Oh really? Let your Obi-Wan find you…let him see I have taken everything from him as he did me and then we'll see who stops who."

------------

_"What have I done?" I stare at the shattered window…what have I done? I just sent Master Windu to his death…I shake with the power of it. This feeling, it's euphoric; it's invigorating…and chilling. The power is coming…oh its coming. I suppose I should feel a shadow of guilt…_

_"You saved my life…" Palpatine, Sith lord….my friend. I don't know why I didn't see it before. I should have seen that this man whose wisdom is unending, the man who has been my greatest ally is the greatest Sith in the galaxy. Who else could have mastermind such a daunting war effort against the Jedi? I still am trying to take in this new found knowledge._

_I can't reply to him my mind on the verge of shut down. I sink to a stool and somehow find fascination with my hands; the one Count Dooku took the cold steel robotics still holds the memories. They slaughtered the murderers who killed my mother, they saved many lives, and took many more in the war, they killed Obi-Wan's child and choked the life from his wife…and now they have killed one of the greatest Jedi Masters…Oh, I feel my power…._

_But what have I done? I can't go back now; I can't undo this…am I sure?_

_"He betrayed us Anakin…he knew of Kenobi and Amidala all along! He helped deceive you! The whole council knew, remember that!" Palpatine stands from the window ledge where Windu tried to kill him, weakly. _

_"You've just begun…the Jedi are still lusting for power, this war will never end till they have it…or they are stopped you know that! Remember they manipulated you Anakin, they wanted you to be under their control…they were envious and wanted to keep you from all that you know deep down you should be…They won't stop craving the power, they won't stop…" his eyes fall on me, "unless you stop them."_

_I stare at him and there is no doubt anymore, "What do you want me do now?"_

------------

Palpatine pulls his lips into a wicked grin, made all the more grotesque by his deformed face, "You must swear yourself to me. Learn the ways of the Sith, give in completely to your anger and then you will have more power then you can even fathom. Together we will bring control to the galaxy!"

Anakin in a moment of clarity realizes this was always his fate…_"Whay did I struggle so? From the beginning I was destined for this…"_

"I swear…my Master," he sinks to his knees for the Dark Lord Sidious.

As is the Sith tradition Darth Sidious prepares to rename his new apprentice. But what name would befit such a fallen Jedi? What would bring the most fear and devastation when they hear of the rise of this new power?

Palpatine looks down at Anakin with eyes of Sidious and searches the young one's mind. He finds that he is still connected to his former Jedi Master…That tie would never sever…but perhaps he could drive a wedge deep between, perhaps he could drive Kenobi to wondering, to agonizing.

"Rise now, Lord _Vader_."

------------

"My clones…they turned on me!" I exclaim as my fighter pulls out of the Utapau atmosphere. "General Grievous is dead, but the clones…"

"I have Master Yoda on my ship…you need to rendezvous with us Obi-Wan…it's urgent," Bail Organa's voice is strained and he is holding something back, I want to ask what and why but something checks me.

"Alright, send your position."

After a few clicks and buttons pushed, we are on our way.

"What Artoo?"

"Beep, dweep, boo."

"Well play it!"

"…I know you're busy but I just wanted to tell you that Leia is safely here with Paddy and that I would be leaving here just a little while in case you looked for me. I'll see you soon Obi-Wan, love you, bye."

Padmé's cheery voice fills the small cockpit and gives me that little bit of a boost I need so bad after what happened on Utapau. I know she'll be safe on Coruscant, guards watch as well as Jedi…

Why then does something feel wrong? A wound in the Force…I feel a terrible pain… I need to get to Master Yoda now!

------------

"All of them?" even as trained as I am I still feel my legs weaken.

"We don't know how many for sure but the Jedi Temple was in flames as I left," Organa fills in flatly, my mind instantly turning to Padmé.

"Coruscant is under attack?"

"Just the Temple as far as I know…"

"Message to the Jedi there is. Come to the Temple it requests," Master Yoda frowns as we move down Bail's ship.

"What? You mean a ploy, for what purpose?" even as I ask the question I know the answer.

"Assonate the remaining…they will be."

What? What is happening? The clones all turning on the Jedi…Palpatine is reveled as the Sith Lord which while disheartening isn't all that surprising…Anakin!

"What of Anakin?" my startled voice shreds the sudden heavy silence. What if his clones turned on him as well? What if he is on his way to the temple now…

"Skywalker's fate unknown it is," Master Yoda meets my gaze, I feel him searching me.

I swallow hard. My former padawan could be dead…or dying and the last thing I said to him was in rash anger.

"We need to return to Coruscant…" I let out a pent up breath, "and amend the message," I grunt unwilling to voice my lament.

"Unfinished business we have," Master Yoda nods slowly, a far off look of resolution settles on his face.

------------

I wait anxiously for the elevator to reach our apartment; I need desperately an assurance of life…that only my family can give to me. I need to think, I need to breathe.

It was Anakin! Anakin! My student, my friend…I would be a fool to believe myself blind to his budding hate…but I had hoped that I was wrong, that he could still be changed, I never anticipated that he could have done what he did, oh I had hoped! But hope failed so miserably and reality can't be denied as I witnessed him committing the most heinous and evil act I could ever conjure up.

Master Yoda's words will forever haunt me, "Twisted by the dark side, young Skywalker has become…"

He slaughtered children! Innocent, untarnished, helpless children! …Oh, my daughter…my _daughter _could have been one of those children!

The flashes of the children hiding behind the seats in the council's chambers assault me…He should have protected them! He should have been their savior not their condemner. They must have been so relieved to see the war hero, the famed Anakin Skywalker come through those doors. They were scared; they sought protection in the room where their teachers should have been…he should have saved them! All their trust, all their innocence shattered and taken! What threat were they to him? Barely awakened to the Force not even trained enough to fight back. They were pure, they were the innocent…they were the children.

"Padmé…Leia…." I call again. The house feels cold. The air is stagnating. I search every room crying their names, each time with more panic.

I pause staring out the open balcony at the still smoldering ruins of the once great Jedi Academy. This war is becoming so out of hand…I search the Force seeking answers, trying to hone in on the beat of family. I find nothing. The Force is wounded, torn apart by the loss of so many.

My legs refuse to move, riveting me to the concrete, my mind races with all the possibilities. Perhaps at the site of trouble she headed back to Naboo…Yes that is it, she's safely back on Naboo.

Force help me, she better be on Naboo….

**

* * *

A/N: Hi guys, well um…yeah there's the chapter :-) I can't think of anything else to say lest I go into yet another one of rambling jaunts LOL**

**I do want to apologize; I didn't get the chance to write a response to all of your so kind, so thought, so awesome reviews, I am so sorry! I wanted to, and I didn't, not because I don't appreciate them it's just I have been running myself bone weary these past few weeks and my schedule doesn't show signs of slowing. I feel just awful…I just really wanted to get this chapter up and I am so tired, I can't keep my eyes open LOL So please everyone know I do appreciate your wonderful time spent reviewing, please continue I enjoy them tremendously!**

**Lots of Love—RaeAnne **


	11. Mercy

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:  
Mercy**

"Artoo, get the Ebony ready, destination Naboo. I'll be there in twenty…" I COM call Artoo and wait for a response.

"Dweep, dwoo."

"That's right Artoo, we're going home."

I quicken my steps, my plan resolute. Master Yoda is confronting Palpatine; I will contact Organa and tell them that once Master Yoda is finished to meet me in Naboo air space. Once I find my daughter and wife safe, I will be ready for my final task.

I have to find Anakin. The Force guide me because if left to my own doing I am afraid I will strike with anger and hate. It will only be with the goodness of the Force that I will have the power to 'slow to wrath'.

"Be careful my old friend," Bail's voice goes heavy as I relate to him my agenda. Nothing else is shared; unvoiced understandings pass between us just as they always do. We understand each other; we've fought together since the beginning of the War and there is a single understanding that has been between us since our second battle. It was a gruesome fight, one that I almost didn't make it out of. It was then as we were waiting for relief troops that I confided in him of my marriage. He told me of his wife and their hopes to start a family after the war, I told him of my daughter. That talk changed me and I am sure him, that day we made a pact that if ever one of us should fall in battle it would be the other that would personally tell the family. It's now an unvoiced promise that we issue and affirm with merely the tone of voice.

"And you my friend."

I am nearly home; I am nearly home to my family. Landing a mere quarter mile from the lake estate thanks to the landing pad we had built when we bought the Platinum Ebony it now takes only minutes to reach the house.

I leave the speeder in the driveway too anxious to find my wife and daughter. ..

Something isn't right. I feel it as I start the stairs. The wind is listless, the air silent. In fact, it seems everything on the whole property is motionless.

I bound into the house my movements a blur and I am not much aware of what am I seeing around me, I just want to find my family, "Padmé! Paddy! Leia!" I shout.

I tear through the entryway chest heaving, not from excursion…but from fear. Down the hall I, head focused on the bedroom. Throwing open the doors I find everything in its place, everything seems untouched…the room is empty. My panic builds as I wrench the double doors to the balcony open. I scan the gardens there is no sign of them. I resist the urge to search, reason telling me to clear the house first.

Sprinting down the veranda, I near the dinning hall…and I see the rubble.

I can't breathe. In seeming slow motion, I come to the destruction. The crumbled pillars make a silent scream swell in me.

No!

I move around the debris and in horror find my wife spread on the ground.

It's only pure adrenalin that keeps me moving. Fighting the need to lash out in anger and fighting to keep myself from falling to my knees. I rush to her side and kneel, feeling for a pulse. Her face is so pale, her lips are a shade just off purple…there are deep blue, black bruises around her throat…hand prints…!

There's a pulse! Oh, it's faint but she's alive! Come back to me…come on baby…come on.

"Padmé! Come on…fight…come back to me…" I whisper feeling her life force slip toward oblivion.

Her dress is tore and there are gouges up and down her arms…I touch her face, it's so deathly cool, "Come on…" I say louder parting her lips leaning down to push air into her lungs, "Breathe!" I cry pushing on her chest…"Please…"

Calm is fleeting quickly. Breath after breath I breathe into her trying to assess her other injuries too. They seem only to be skin deep…there could be deep internal bleeding, but I can't be sure.

My desperation multiplies, where is Leia? I can only hope Paddy has her safe somewhere…

"Come on…" I grunt…a breath! Oh, she's breathing!

"That's right…oh…" I brush the hair from her forehead. I've been so focused on her that I haven't even had the time to contemplate who could have done this…then I see it.

Going for the medkit on the east wall and there sitting right in front of it I find a round Fire Eye gem paperweight and a necklace. A necklace I know all to well, it was Shmi Skywalkers' last gift to her son as he left her arms.

Anakin!

Force help us, what has he done?

------------

"Leia…" I sputter eyes opening to slits, enough to see Obi-Wan's face.

"Leia!" I scream louder lunging up my head feeling unattached from my body. My lungs sting and I can't see straight…There are three Obi-Wan's dancing in front of me.

"Leia…" I demanded trying to turn to the pile of stone covering…killing my daughter. Oh, Leia…no….

Obi-Wan holds me against him saying something I don't care about, saying something that means nothing till I have my daughter in my arms.

I try and tell him but my thoughts get jumbled from my head to my tongue. I fight against him till he can't help but release me.

"Leia…is…" I point to the mass of stone while holding up a hand to stop him from taking back hold of me.

It finally seems to dawn as horror fills his face. I pull myself to my feet still shaking and stumbling.

I shake with silent soul ravishing sobs and Obi-Wan raises his hands to rubble. The stones shake and air starts to shift. I move forward on unsteady legs. Using the Force, he moves the oppressing wreckage to the side.

My heart can't beat; my mind can't think…I launch forward into the thick dust cloud pawing for something tangible. In seconds a Force wind blows clear the dust and Obi-Wan comes to me and we scramble to the mangled body of Paddy. Leia is nowhere to be seen.

"Paddy!" we cry and I reach for a pulse falling to the floor beside him.

"He's alive!" I sob, tears finally making their appearance.

"Where is Leia?" Obi-Wan asks, though I am not sure if he asks me or Paddy, I am too distraught to answer anyway.

"Here…" Paddy's pained weak voice breaks.

"Paddy," I choke grabbing his arm as he tries to roll over on his back.

"She's…only…sleeping…" Paddy coughs and wheezes lying now on his back, "A Force…sleep."

"Shh, Paddy, don't talk," Obi-Wan checks him over as I clutch my baby to my chest.

Oh my baby…my sweet baby…tears roll down my cheeks and fall on her precious face…I almost…I did, lose her. I could collapse…

"Oh, Paddy…" I turn to look at him, breaking all the more. I don't need Obi-Wan to tell me the extent of his injuries I seem them all to clear.

"Oh Paddy…you are so brave…I can't…" I put a hand on his dusty cheek truly feeling my heart crumble.

"It's going to be okay Paddy, just hang in there okay?" Obi-Wan assures.

"Don't…" his cough results in sputtered blood, "lie to me…son…I know…" Paddy's eyes show the pain and I reach out clutching one hand while Obi-Wan holds his other.

"I kept her safe…just like I…promised…" he looks to me "You…are…a…daughter to me…" he coughs again—and again.

"Paddy…you are so much a part of who I am! You've been a father to me; you've been so good…." I choke on a sob. I can't do it, I can't say goodbye to him! "Paddy, I love you!" I kiss his cheek.

He smiles weakly, "Obi-Wan…I kept up…my end …of the bargain…now it's your turn…promise to keep these girls safe…" his eye lids are getting heavier and my tears are pulsing harder.

"Thank you Paddy…you did keep my girls safe, thank you…" Obi-Wan's voice is haggard and I see a few stray tears slip from the corners of his eyes, "I'll always remember what you did for me…for us. I promise they'll always be safe."

"I love you so much Paddy," I whisper again, he smiles…, and life leaves him.

------------

Two of the only know Jedi in the galaxy sit the common room of the Kenobi's ship, silence engulfing.

"You're wife…" Master Yoda looks to the younger Jedi.

"She is sleeping," Obi-Wan's blue stare focuses on the floor.

"He attacked her! Master Yoda, my padawan, my friend…my son attacked and tried to kill my wife and daughter!" Obi-Wan's anger rolls in waves. Never has the normally even keeled mellow man had such an uprising of hate in him. Never has this man who believed in peaceful resolution felt the need to destroy and kill so deep. "Anakin Skywalker brutally attacked the innocent with no mercy!"

"Stopped, he must be…Sith still strong, they are. Apprentice to Sidious he has become…" Master Yoda weary from his battle with the Sith Lord, a battle in which he did not win.

"I have to do it. He is my responsibility, I trained him…I will stop him."

"The Force empty it is, help you it cannot. Must find peace, strength inside yourself…control you must gain."

The younger man refuses to acknowledge his Master's words; he knows that control will not come to him if not through the Force. He's human after all…and in the flesh, he is no better then flesh.

"I need to get Padmé and Leia somewhere safe, perhaps Bail will keep them on his ship for a time…till Anakin has been dealt with," Obi-Wan muses aloud.

The Master shakes his head, he knows too well the man who sits with him. He knows his sorrow and his hate. He knows that the fight he is about to embark on will either destroy him, or cripple him; there is no failsafe this time.

"Into hiding I must go, accompany me your family can, Organa's ship we use."

Obi-Wan nods slowly eyes far off.

"Find Skywalker, find evil…where to look?"

Obi-Wan cringes bringing the necklace and the paperweight containing the rare gem the gem only found on one planet, he knows, Anakin wanted him to know. "He's on Mustafar."

------------

I left my wife and daughter in the care of Master Yoda on Bail's ship. I alone in the Platinum Ebony leave to face Anakin.

The fiery planet is looming in my view, Padmé's terror stricken face fills my mind, Paddy's dying words echo in my ears, and Leia's ensured future fuels my heart.

Closing my eyes I seek the Force…I find pain. The wounded Force is collapsing in on it's self, Yoda was right, I am going in alone.

_Anakin…you were the Chosen One and instead of being the one to defeat the Sith, you've joined them! You slaughtered your brethren, you have guaranteed that the galaxy will be enslaved to evil…Is there hope left? Is there a chance to bring you back?_

_I have to try, I have to believe that there is still good in you because if I don't I will massacre you without a second thought. I have to believe that somewhere in your seemingly black soul there is a shadow of goodness…if I don't then in the end…I am no better then you._

------------

He is here. Obi-Wan Kenobi…my former Master. How do you like it _Master _how do you like having your foundation ripped from you? Not pleasant is it?

It was all for naught. All your lectures, your warnings, your instructions. _You_ failed _me_! That's right, land your ship…You must be here to…to what? Reason with me? Surely, you can't think you are here to challenge me?

I am more powerful then I ever knew I could be. The hunger bounds in my veins, hotter then the lava below me and stronger the iron around me, the darkside consumes and empowers. I have ended the War, I have assured that what the Jedi did to me they will never do to anyone else. I have cleansed the galaxy of the self serving, hypocrite Jedi! I will control the galaxy and it will be fair, it will be right…

I hang back in the shadows waiting for the ship to offer up its passenger.

Oh Kenobi, this is the last thing, the last part of my past left to destroy and then I will put away Anakin Skywalker and become forever more, Darth Vader.

------------

Steam fills my vision as I stand on the ramp, he's close. All the years of our friendship, all the years fought together to find our way as Jedi, as men…to have it all summed up here, on this fire planet.

I walk down the ramp, the steam clearing.

"Hello Master."

I check a sigh feeling suddenly weary, "Anakin…" I start, I see his throbbing hatred, he oozes with evil. Somehow, I know that all hope of goodness has died…I have to try…not for him, but for me. I have to know that I did all I could.

"What are you doing Anakin? Why this? You don't have to do this!"

He laughs loudly, mockingly, arrogantly, "You have to ask? You betrayed me! You took me from my mother, you took Padmé from me and you tried to take my power!" he starts to pace around me, hand continually going for his lightsaber.

"I didn't take you from your mother! You left because you wanted to become a Jedi…and Anakin, Padmé was never yours…"

"Lie! She loved me! She loved me and you took her away…But I took her back! You found her didn't you?" he smirks cunningly, "Her lifeless body, your daughter and your friend under the rock…How does it feel? How does that gnawing hurt, anger, and pain feel?  
"The Jedi betrayed me! They knew my power and kept me from realizing it…No matter now, they've been dealt with."

I open my mouth to tell him that the hate in him is poison. I want to tell him my wife and daughter are alive that those sins he can still recover from... but in truth it is a blessing he thinks them not, they will be safe now…

"You know that's not true! Anakin I messed up, I am sorry, maybe I should have told you from the beginning but I was honestly only trying to do what was best for you! How can you do this? How can you turn your back on all your training, all the lives you saved in defense of the Republic? How can you forget all that and give into the hate of the Sith?" I plead as we've now begun our looming circle of pacing.

"The Republic has become corrupt by the power hungry Jedi! That is why you wouldn't let me ascend to the rank of Master…you knew my power could not be matched and that I would see what the Jedi really were! Now I will see every last one of them dead!"

He shrugs off his robe as I do mine. This is it, I can't fight this any longer, hope is dead. Anakin will have to be destroyed….It ends here, it ends now.

"Don't make me destroy you Anakin," I plead one last time bringing my lightsaber into my hands.

"As if—you could," he glares and our sabers ignite.

I am sorry my padawan, my friend…my son.

------------

I hurt all over, I ache down deep inside. Flashes of what happened on Naboo come screaming back.

Anakin attacking me…him crushing Paddy and Leia…I still feel him on me, I still hear the material of my dress ripping. He destroyed me from the inside out, or least he tried.

Now somewhere on that planet below this ship my husband seeks out the enemy. For that is what has become of that little boy who won his freedom in a podrace, that loving little boy with bright blue eyes, that little boy who had been the pride and joy of his mother's life…He has now robbed so many other mother's of their children, has now slain the innocent with no remorse, has now let evil take over. He now has darkness in him blacker then blackest hole in the galaxy.

And my husband is trying to stop him.

Sobs of terror build in me till I can't breathe. I choke on the deep soul escaping anguish as it pushes me beyond my limit of holding. My head throbs just behind my eyes so hard, that I can neither think nor see straight. I double over wrapping my arms around my middle not knowing if I could go on if something were to happen to Obi-Wan…then I look to the door separating Leia and I…and I know I could go on if I had to…I could live for her.

**

* * *

AN: Hi, well I felt so guilty for the last chapter that I rearranged my hectic schedule and squeezed in time to get this next chapter out :-) I feel I must explain the last chapter a bit, I am sorry that it was so…well gloomy. I had reason for it I promise. **

**I, as you have found out after reading this chapter, took out the scene of Padmé on Mustafar, it didn't fit with my story, though I do love in the movie. I wanted Anakin to believe Padmé and Leia dead so that as Obi-Wan pointed out in this chapter they would be safe. Safe from any of the Separatists seeking to do harm or anybody really, because it seemed best for all involved if they are believed dead. **

**It also had a lot to do with linking the next three movies to this story. Vader does not recognize Leia because he doesn't know she lived, the same theory here, only he thinks her dead as well as Padmé. My intentions actually were very good…honest! LOL I didn't want to kill off Padmé as it was in the movie and I might as well confess now Anakin doesn't die…so I needed a way to hide Padmé and Leia so I thought it best to let it 'appear' they died. But alas, it was my cruel streak that let the chapter end as it did…so I apologize for that. **

**As for any spelling mistakes that might have been there, I am so sorry, I don't know what to say. I ran it through several times in Word and spell check came back all clear, except for one that I do acknowledge I missed and it somehow made to the post. I don't know on the grammar though, that could have been messed up, and while I believe everything was spelled correctly that doesn't mean that there wasn't some incorrect wording, homonyms, idioms, auto corrected words (I don't know how many times Word as auto corrected me with totally the wrong word LOL) and for that I sincerely apologize. I was just very tired and didn't spend as much time as I should have proof reading it. It's normally not like me to post stuff that is as _amber75_ commented, full of spelling mistakes. So if it so horrific I will take it down and try to redo it, but I might not be able to get to it for a bit, still so tremendously busy.**

**Thanks for your understanding and hopefully your continued reading—RaeAnne **

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** I am going to go cry now…I hate it that you hate me… I am sorry :-)

"_Don't make me go force and cast Foie on your butt!_"

I am afraid I don't know what that is… LOL But I am scared, and humbly submit this chapter to you in hope that you will defer this punishment… LOL  
Thanks for reviewing!

**jremme:** Thank you :-) I have tried to continue to write and keep updating as frequently and as regularly as possible. Hating Anakin, oh boy do I hate him, I have made him very bad in this story, and that's partly because I felt so sorry for him in the original movies…up until he killed the kids that is. I so hated him after that. And what an apt comparison, Anakin's heart, Palpatine's face, oh yes one and the same! LOL Thanks for reviewing!

**sassy-satine:** I am the one that feels like b-ch! I have all my wonderful readers hating me! Oh it's awful…I am sorry, I know the whole death of the Kenobi family wasn't a good thing…but I've fixed it now! See all better, Padme, Leia they are okay!

I read the reviews this morning and I about cried, I felt so hated LOL It has thrown my whole day into a bad mood, so I endeavored to fix it and get this chapter up, I don't like not being liked LOL

Thank you for being honest, and your review was most kind in its dislike so I appreciate that :-) LOL

**mrs skywalker:** No, they aren't really dead, almost were…but Obi-Wan showed up in time. Three cheers for the WonderJedi! LOL

**SuP3R G1R:** The day is dawning, evil Anakin is rising, or rather Vader is rising. Yes, poor Padmé, Leia, Obi-Wan…at least they are alive now :-)

**Sparkle85:** I am sorry, please don't cry…cliff hangers are mean, I am a mean horrible person for writing it, I admit it! Forgive me please! But I did update soon…does that help:-)

**amber75:** Oh, I agree last chapter was a huge downer and it was pretty depressing to write, but I've made it better I think :-) As for the spelling mistakes, I am sorry, I didn't realize it was so bad, I hopefully will be able to find them and fix them…if I can carve out a twenty fifth hour in a day LOL thanks for reviewing

**SoloKenobi:**Well thank you so much :-) I think I feel safe in saying that all us Obidala fans wish it was an Obidala storyline that was in the movies instead of one that was...hey maybe we can all get together and find Lucas and make a plea to him to redo the movies...yeah that's it Obidala fans of the world unite LOL :-) Thank you so much for reviewing, and thank you for such wonderful compliments on the previous chapter, I am sorry I wasn't able to reply to them before. :-)


	12. Because Chance Dared Fate

**CHAPTER TWELVE:  
Because Chance Dared Fate**

Lava spurts and splatters, machinery and rigging collapse around the two warring Jedi. The anger, the fear, the pity and the resentment spirit on the Master and the Knight.

Dueling blades clash and clang, the hum of it as it is wielded in passion. Time wove together these two lives carefully. Their path predestined, pre arranged, Time watched as Fate spun the threads; Time created the art as Fate set the stage.

Anakin Skywalker was never meant to save the galaxy, he was never the Chosen One to defeat the Sith…He was, however the Chosen One to destroy the Jedi, to try and destroy The True One.

If Anakin had never been found in that desert, if he was never trained he would never have had to fall. Chance hid that boy for the galaxies safety…it hid the boy to save both galaxy and the child. But Fate had other idea's, and because the Lightside and the Darkside are always at war a Jedi Knight and his padawan came upon that boy and forever changed Fate.

That Knight found himself a pawn in an age old war between the forces of good and the forces of evil. A great shift of good is always met with a great chance for evil. That little boy was created for the evil but Chance took pity on the part innocent soul and hid him away where his purpose could never be fulfilled. Until that fateful day…

When that Knight came upon that boy and sought redemption with the prophecy fulfilling 'Chosen One' he never saw or thought that this one could be an imposter, an evil soul in hidden in an innocent's body. He saw a chance to make up for past transgressions never weighing the cost, never realizing he was already training the True One.

Anakin Skywalker created by the Darkside to destroy the Jedi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi chosen by the Lightside, a mere human with flesh and blood parents, with compassion and knowledge. Raised from a baby to be a Jedi never thinking he would destroy the Sith, never knowing he was destined to save the galaxy. His path hidden from him, hidden from even the most powerful of the Jedi…no one knew that he was the True One.

Qui-Gon Jinn with tunnel vision plucked the innocent slave boy from the safe haven Chance had put him in. The boy's obscurity being shattered then set into motion a Fate from which neither he nor the galaxy could escape.

There could have been a chance for Skywalker to find redemption—perhaps that piece of humanity given to him from his mother could have won the battle, but once awakened to his power, once his mother was taken from him, once the first step had been taken his path was set. His lust for power took control once he opened the door. Fate quaked as it felt the balance shift.

The Chosen One and the True One brought together to defy convention. Growing to be like father and son. Bonds forged so deep the Force needed another chance, another generation for salvation. It would need more time, hope would have to wait for another day; the winner of this war would be neither the Light nor the Dark. Light will lay in wait for another chance to rise; Dark will thrive amidst its daring destruction not caring that its abhorrence might one day end.

Time…Time always plays its part, always Time. Time neither friend nor foe, just constant.

------------

"You were the Chosen One!" I cry in agony and disbelief.

I stand on the shore of the lava looking to the man filled with hate, the man I should recognize as Anakin…the man that I think of as my son.

"I did fail you! I am so sorry Anakin…I am sorry that I made a mess of this! I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Padmé, that you lost your mother…that you hate me so much you would do…do this! I am sorry…I am just sorry…" I beg, the heat has drenched me in sweat and it has my tunic sticking to me in thick itchy patches. This shouldn't be happening here…this shouldn't be happening at all….Why?

He just glares at me the whites of his eyes appearing nearly yellow from the glaring red all around, his pupils black and I am afraid that is not the surroundings, but his soul. The ragging river of hot magma, the spurts and spatters, the hisses and screams of the steam as it pushes against the hardened lava, seeking its release.

"You are the greatest Jedi…you were its greatest hope…and I failed you! Anakin don't make my failure yours…I wanted, still want only great things for you…Anakin you are my son, as much a child to me as my daughter…I've raised you since…" I choke on my tears as much as the rising smoke.

Please don't do this Anakin…please don't throw your future your goodness away…

"No! Lies, all of it lies! You want me to stop? You want me to be great? Guess what Obi-Wan, I already am! You want to stop me, you'll have to kill me!" he growls preparing to jump from his platform in the middle of the sea of liquid fire.

Eruptions continue, shaking the ground under my feet, I know what I have to, "I have the high ground Anakin! You can't win…"

Please don't do this Anakin…please

His arrogance his drowning, his anger is suffocating.

He jumps, "I hate you!" he screams.

And I love you…my son…I am sorry…just so sorry.

------------

"Obi-Wan!" he comes through the docking bay doors into Organa's ship.

He receives me with open arms, holding me right as he murmurs my name over and over again.

I choke on sobs that fight to escape all at once, sobs of fear, and sobs of relief. I cling to him trying to convince myself he's here, that this is over. He smells of smoke and his once cream tunic is a muddy brown from sweat and ash, I don't care, he's alive and he's in my arms!

"He's gone," he says softly though his voice isn't quite. He's talking to Master Yoda and Bail behind me.

With effort I, pull away swatting at tears, still not able to let go of his arm, I still need his touch.

"Done it is not…Anakin Skywalker gone…Darth Vader still on rise," Master Yoda shakes his head in a way that can only be described as true to the soul anguish. I don't understand! Obi-Wan is here…Anakin isn't….

"Vader?" my lips form the name though I can't give it voice…Vader…as in Obi-Wan's father, Vader? Surely, there is a mistake…

"Yes, Vader, Obi-Wan's father's name, no mistake…" Master Yoda reads my thoughts, I wonder if he knows my fear as well.

"I…I don't understand," Obi-Wan shakes his head, his arm that is around my waist tightens, "I watched Anakin die…I watched the lava take him…Vader? I don't understand!"

"Talk we must," Master Yoda says turning to walk to the common room.

------------

I can't comprehend what Master Yoda just told me…I can't. I can't understand it and I certainly won't accept it! There must be some mistake!

Anakin is my cousin. How can I accept that? Shmi Skywalker and my mother were sisters. Again, I refuse; Qui-Gon must have gotten it wrong…

And what about Vader? Did Anakin know we were family? Master Yoda seems to think he didn't…Then why did he become Vader? Out of all the names in this dark forsaken galaxy, did he end up with my father's name? …Palpatine! No…could it be some cruel joke? Some demented way to punish me, to rub in my face the fact that Anakin is smearing the name of my father? How could Palpatine know? And how did Anakin crawl from that lava…how will he survive now?

My former Master came to hold council with Master Yoda…from the Nether World of the Force and they discussed my lineage, they discussed my past and apparently my future…and my child's—my children's future.

"Child you carry…great Force in him there is. Bringing hope, he is. Protect him…and Leia we must. Topple the rising Empire they will," Master Yoda shakes his head, "Above else all, separate!"

Terror grips me like a tight unrelenting fist around my heart, Padmé gasps then in flash her hands move protectively to her flat stomach, "I…thought…I had thought I might…but I didn't know…not for sure!" she turns her eyes to me in desperation.

I put my arms around her and am more then surprised to find her steady, "We'll figure this out, it will be okay." She nods her certainty seemingly absolute.

A child! I will be a father, again and a son! …separate!

"More is there is, separate from you too they must be…Too much power to sense there would be…"

"No!" Padmé now pushes away from me eyes lit up like fire.

My mouth goes dry, thought escapes me, "Why? Why do we have to destroy our family? Wasn't it the will of the Force that we came together in the first place? Isn't that what you—the council said? Weren't we acting in line with the Force? Why is it necessary to rip us apart now?" I demand fury quickly coming on leaving the confusion in its wake.

"Your purpose, Fate it was, will of the Force it was…to have these children! Brought together to accomplish something bigger you were! Protect their future we must…reunited you will be…when time right it is."

"You want me to give up my daughter…my son?" Padmé with the heart of protective mother glares not in the least bit intimidated into Master Yoda's eyes as I would never think of doing.

Master Yoda looks calmly at her and seems to reply with much care, "Like you, your daughter is…will be. Need her, galaxy does. Hard though, it will be. Your son like your husband…great compassion and strength have will he. Save they will because of their parents fight, their belief, their sacrifice the galaxy."

"Where will they go? Who will raise them, who will love them?"

I see her lips tremble and her eyes turn a faded, weary shade of brown.

I can't speak, I can't act, my anger too new…my resentment and hurt too deep.

"Plans made there have to be…Trust in the Force we will…"

And prey tell what has the Force done for me? Taken away Anakin, given back a Sith Lord, and is now taking my children? Tell me, what has the Force done for me that I should keep trust blindly?

------------

I find my husband in our room curled in the corner of big bed Leia wrapped in his arms; even in the dark, I see his tears.

"She's had a rough few days…" I whisper daring to intrude. He nods his answer still looking intently into his sleeping child's face. His face is that of a broken father. Silent, his tears are few and so very far between and always silent, tears creep from the corners of his tired focused eyes. Behind the fear, behind the hurt and the sheer desperation I catch the shimmering of amazement, a father clearly delighted by the miracle of the life in his arms.

I slide in next to him laying my head on his shoulder, leaning to brush away the curls on Leia's hair from her face. I press into my husband seeking comfort from his warmth and steady presence.

"I can't be the strong one…not when it comes to her," Obi-Wan speaks lowly after long minutes of silence.

"I don't understand…" I look from Leia to his face; I find his gaze settle firmly on me.

"I can't be the strong one…I can't be the strength right now, I am sorry. I seem to fail at everything… I can't save my padawan, I can't protect my daughter…I can't keep my family together! I can't… I don't know how."

My heart hits my ribs in a stinging continual stream, "Obi-Wan…this isn't your fault! You didn't do this…" I start to try and lend my support to assure him I don't blame him, nobody does!

"No! Padmé, I should have been able to finish…to…Anakin should not be still free to inflict pain! I should have been able to deliver justice; I should have been able to keep you, Leia…our unborn child safe! I failed!

"Now, when I should be able to comfort you, when I should be able to say 'I trust in the Force' I can't. I look at our little girl and everything in me breaks! Every defense, every strength that sustained me in war fails. I look at Leia and think of her future and all I want to do is hold her and never let go! How is that right? You, a mother, a woman, you stood up to Yoda when I couldn't, you demanded answers and didn't settle, you were ready to go to battle and I was so caught up in my fury and anger that I could only sit! I can't be the strong one anymore…I can't trust in my Force because I am so resentful of everything it's taken from me…is trying to take from me…"

His voice is rough, cracked and vulnerable…as he is.

"Obi-Wan…" I touch his hair, kiss his forehead, "You are strong, so strong…You didn't fail. I don't know how to convince you of that, but you didn't, not in the least! This is happening for a reason, for what reason I am afraid I don't have the knowledge to understand, but a reason none the less. My heart is breaking, is broken and it will never be fixed till I can have my family together with me—and safe. Darling, I love you…I don't blame you for this…" tears drip from eyes in an ever increasing stream, "I'll forgive you for insinuating that because I am woman and mother that I can't be strong too, because I understand what you were saying, but I don't understand why you think that you can't hurt, that you can't feel! I can't understand why you think that because you're human, and you look at your daughter, think about our son, and hurt at the thought of them, makes you weak! It doesn't!" I touch his forehead with mine.

"Obi-Wan…this is our daughter…I don't think either one of us can be the 'strong one' in this…this is our family! We love our children…we love and because we love we will be hurt, love strips away defenses. It's just the way it is, love is powerful it can heal, it can tear apart…You loved Anakin I know that, and that's why it hurts. You love Leia…that's why this hurts. It doesn't mean you're weak it just means your human…The only way we are going to get through this is together…And we will, we will get through this!"

He takes in a breath that has his whole chest shaking, "Alright, together, us, we'll do this…We'll do this," he whispers hoarsely curling an arm around me, "We'll do this…you…me…Leia…and our son, we'll do this."

And so we do. We start our muddling through tonight, we start together in each other's arms on our ship moving through space not speculating about time, not worrying about the future or grieving for the past. We accept the present and all its misgivings and virtues and we muddle through…We'll do this, not because we want to, not because we have choice…but because it's what we do—we survive.

**

* * *

A/N: I know, another shortish chapter, I'm sorry, life it's a pain. But we are painfully near the end, one more chapter after this—unlucky thirteen, and right around Halloween time too! Shoot. I didn't plan it I swear LOL Speaking of the next/last chapter I am afraid I have to beg your forgiveness in advance. I am going out of town for some business and will be gone at least a week and I am afraid fan fic writing isn't possible for this trip LOL So I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this chapter in my absence. **

**May the Force be with you all while I am away and let Obidala fill your hearts with happy moments :-) Lots of Love—RaeAnne **

**LadyJadePerendhil:** Thank you so much for reviewing, as to determining paternity, I still haven't made up my mind LOL

**mrs skywalker:** hehehe, Obi-Wan, dear, darling, sexy Obi-Wan…he de limbed our former Jedi friend though left his hinny intact…it was (when Anakin was a nice guy) a nice backside…But you're right Anakin needs a good a-- kicking but we'll have to settle for a hacking LOL

**SeventhAngelicSlayer:** oh indeed, the world has achieved balance just to once again be sent off kilter LOL Thanks for reviewing!

**sassy-satine:** Oh you are too nice to me. I wasn't really depressed per say, just disheartened really LOL Clarification? Oh dear…clarifying if Luke is Anakin's or Obi-Wan's…yes I suppose I should clear that up soon….(still just a bit of rebellious streak in me that can't make up it's mind…)

Oh don't feel bad about your last review, don't be silly! It's not a big deal, not in the slightest, I deserved it totally :-)

Well I do so enjoy your reviews, appreciate them too, you are just too good to me my dear! LOL

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith:** Thank you, so glad to be forgiven and even gladder (see there is my word again ;-) that you didn't really hate me:-)

Your Force sounds mean, glad you directing your Force at Anakin instead of me…Much happier to be on your good side then bad side LOL

**the rain in spring:** OH THANK YOU THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Those reviews just so made my day! I am so glad you like this story and its development, I've been playing with it for months trying to connect all the stories together and trying to then tie them in with the real movies while creating something all together different…I can't find the right way to say this…without sounding arrogant which I am totally not trying to do, I just want to say that I appreciate so much when readers notice, understand, realize, recognize, I don't know the word I am looking for, that I've tried to put together a story that has depth, that has a plot, an emotion undercurrent beyond just some slapped together half idea…ya know? Oh that doesn't sound right…I just mean…well thank you, thank you for taking an interest, I guess is all I am trying to say. LOL

Sorry for the lack of Obidala action recently…its tough. Part one was my sappy lets just kiss and get married thing, two was the happy newly wed, new parents very little bad stuff happening let's kiss and make out not up, stuff, now three, oh three it's like it had to be dark and emotional, it's a rule LOL Curse Lucas for making these stories so gloomy! LOL I

Again thanks so much for the review, totally brightened my day :-)

**blackrosemystic:** I totally agree with you. In the movie, we have this woman who is telling her husband who says she loves that she can't follow down his path, tells him to take a hike (basically)—without her which is tough. Then said woman dies of lack of will! What kind of screwy logic is that? She's got these kids that need a mother since they lost their father to Sith, these poor babies innocent in every sense of the word need a mother who will fight for them, keep them safe and she just goes and dies because she can't find the 'will' to live without Anakin? Come on, really, she had the strength to walk from Anakin but not to live without him, even for her, their, kids? I think not.

LOL As you can tell that whole thing in movie just fried my cookies. I would have liked to added more strength to her character given her situation but I was playing with a tad different story line where it wasn't as easy. I tried though in this chapter to showcase her strength while showing Obi-Wan's struggle, his near defeat of not only spirit but soul. They have strength independently of each other, two different kinds of strength and when meshed together they create this fortress of strength that I just think is great. Anyway, I am sorry I'm rambling again; man, I like to do that.

Thanks for the review, it's always appreciated!

**amber75:** That's alright, I don't like it either when a writer posts something with obvious mistakes, so I try not to let it slip too often. I should get a beta but I just never seem to get around to it. Oh but don't leave yet, the story isn't done! You would think I would just shut up and leave our happy family alone…but as it seems I am destined to draw out their agony a least a chapter more LOL Thanks for reviewing!

**SuP3R G1R:** Oh, dear, I am sorry I killed you LOL I tried to ease the wait and the discomfort as soon as possible, though I am sure it wasn't soon enough in some cases, thanks so much for reviewing as always :)

**Emma:** Well thank you so much! I appreciate so much that you've been reading and have taken the time to review, it means so much! Well, I hope the people are reacting is a good thing…not that they just hate it, truly LOL Again thanks so much for the review and great compliment!

**sarahhillary39:** Welcome back online, and welcome back to the story, I hope you've enjoyed :-) Yeah, the last two chapter, this one too for that matter have been depressing and I am afraid this story is going to end on a depressing note…but a hopeful one too…I hope LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**SoloKenobi:** 'fraid I'm just not cold enough to kill them off, and I am glad I'm not. I hate writing sad stuff, makes me sad. Oh yes be careful of anger, of darkside it is, you are right. LOL I hope you like this update :-)


	13. Only Us

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:  
Only Us**

"Tell me time has stopped…tell me there isn't a tomorrow," I whisper rocking my week old son, my eyes on the luggage sitting across the room.

"Only if you tell me there was no yesterday," Obi-Wan grunts, carrying our two and half year old daughter to her bed, tucking her in.

"She's snoring," I laugh tears running down my cheeks. My heart aches, I am dying inside. The day has come, the day I've known has been coming…the day I've been told I should have prepared for…the day I could barely register let alone get ready for.

"She's going to be okay," my husband whispers to me, but his are eyes on Leia so I know his words are as much to bolster his own breaking soul as mine. I see his unsteady hands and tear filled eyes. I see a father who can only say goodbye to his daughter… by not "We'll see her soon. This isn't it; we'll be together again soon—_soon_."

He takes Luke, our innocent darling new born son, from my arms and I kneel beside Leia's bed. I run my hand over her brown curls, I kiss her cheeks then pull slightly back so I can whisper in her ear—I see the splotches of wet where my tears fell, "Leia angel, I love you more then I can ever express. You are my daughter; nothing can ever change that…nothing can take you from me, not entirely. You live inside of me, inside my heart. It tears me apart to leave you! I love you, I'd do anything for you…I am doing, we are doing, your father and I the hardest thing we have ever done, for you. We're giving you up, but only for a time…" I choke and gasp over my words.

Even though I've had all this time to think of how to say goodbye a mother can never find the words, can never find a way to make this okay…there is no way you can accept this agony.

"We love you. You won't remember us…You'll grow up smart and beautiful. You will be loved and cherished. You will know right and you'll know wrong. You are so special my angel. You are our rain, our special rain that gives a tangible, touchable sign of your father's and I love. You are our daughter! Please—I hope that even though in time you won't remember our names—our faces will blur with time…our existence will fade from your memory, that you will still always remember you were loved! You are loved…darling you are loved!" I kiss her cheeks once more praying this is finding its way to her heart…that it's planted firmly in her soul.

I find my feet and stumble away, my legs rubber and stomach knotted. Tears soak my face…my dress…her blanket.

Obi-Wan turns Luke back over to me and steps to his daughter carefully taking her teddy bear from under her clutched arm removing it's Jedi robe...Removing this link to her past, removing one more link to him from her. My knees give at this—his broken face and I crumble to a chair tears falling fresh drowning me.

"I will always be there for you Leia. You might not know it and you certainly won't know I'm your father but you can count on me no matter what. I've tried to protect you, I've failed…I'm sorry for that. I would give my live if I could undo this, go back and give you a chance for a better life but I can't! I can only do this, though it kills my soul, to protect you, your brother now. One day LeiaBear…you'll understand. You'll understand why we had to go…and why I can't say goodbye…I love you."

He kisses the top of her head like he has done since she was born. He comes back to me breathing jaggedly and those silent telling tears touching the corners of his eyes.

"Let's go," he says hoarsely taking our bags and my arm. Somehow, we make it out of our daughter's room.

------------

"I can't tell you what this means...Please…take care of her!" I plead as I hug my best friend, my sister, Anna Grace, Queen of Aurora and now surrogate mother to my daughter.

"Like she was my own…Padmé, I don't know the pain you are going through or how you are going on…" I see the tears and the struggle reflecting in her eyes, "But know that I will keep her safe, that she will have everything my title, my credits, my planet can give her!"

"Just love her…please just love her…" I whisper.

"I will, she will be my pride and joy, and one day, when she is old enough I will tell her about you, her parents."

"You can't!" Obi-Wan breaks in voice broken and adamant.

"I just mean about you fighting the War, standing up to the Emperor…She will, if is anything like her parents, and we know she is, she will be working in that Rebel base that's in her backyard just as soon as she can. She will know of her parents even if she doesn't know that you are her parents."

I shiver, Leia knowing about us, but not _knowing _us? I don't know if it's comforting or heartbreaking. But then again I don't seem to know anything any more.

"Just keep her safe Anna. Knowing about us could put her in danger, Jedi aren't welcome in this galaxy anymore, the Galactic Senate is no longer in existence, and let's not forget, we lost the War."

I open my mouth to defend him, to say…I don't know what I want to say but I do know Obi-Wan is dying from the inside out and I don't know how to heal him or if I can.

"Just keep her safe Anna, please. Just let her grow up knowing the safety of these palace walls, let her have a childhood before the Empire can strip her of that too. Please love her…" Obi-Wan pleads.

Anna's tears dam and she straightens her shoulders, I know the act to polarize the fear all too well. Split it from you put it away from you so you can breathe, so you can move. Break from it so you can survive.

"I already do. You've given me a great gift, a great responsibility. That little girl is a part of you…she's…" she chokes up grasping one of my hands and one of Obi-Wan's.

"Peace be with you Anna," Obi-Wan nods and we break away while we still can. We have to walk away…I pray we will still be able to stand when this is all over.

------------

"Take care of her, protect her above all else. This is your greatest mission. I am trusting you with our greatest treasure," I tell Artoo and Threepio as I load the last bag onto the Platinum Ebony.

"Yes, Master. Mistress Leia will be our charge," Threepio rotates his arm in a show of an oath.

"Bweep, woo, woo," Artoo affirms.

"Thank you faithful droids," I nod with satisfaction.

They leave the landing area and I stand looking alone at my ship. Life is changing. My former pupil fell and died on the charred surface of Mustafar only to rise again as the Sith Lord Vader. An evil cyborg human that is at this very moment bringing darkness and suppression to millions…this is what he has become. I failed to end it that night because I loved him I believed there to be good him and because I lost my neutral Jedi objectivity he was allowed to fall so far and hurt so many. Because I loved him, I couldn't stand there watching, making sure he died. I thought I had left him to be consumed by the lava, by Fate. Inside Fate veered left not right…and Darkness prevailed.

The Force dipped into the dark and fated me to be separated from my children. Everything that I hold dear to me is being, or has been taken. My fellow Jedi have been slaughtered, my Order that I pledged my life to has been destroyed. Coruscant, my home since I can remember has been devastated beyond recognition and because we are too recognizable my wife and I can't even return to the home where we were wed, had our child at. Now my children are now being taken! Tell me how is this right? Tell me where is the Force? Where is my intervention? Why when I have strived to do everything right, acted just as the Force deemed I should—risking every relationship important to me in the process—am I now seemingly being punished? Tell me where is my salvation?

Life is always changing, always rearranging and progressing as it always has. It just seems this time life is going to be very hard to want to try and live.

------------

"Why Obi-Wan? We had to give up Leia but why Luke too?" I ask trying to fight back tears. My question is futile, I know the answer—I just don't want to believe it.

"Padmé, I don't want to do this, I don't want to walk away! He is our child and unlike Leia, he will never have the chance to know our love…and it kills me! I wish I knew why we had to do this…I wish I knew for certain but I don't!" he answers venomously. He's angry, and he has a right to be. I shouldn't keep pushing I don't mean to, but I can't help it. I don't mean to hurt him…

Our arms wrap around each other and we hide Luke in our robes sheltering him from the sand storm swirling around us.

What would happen if I have it all up now? What if I fell to my knees right here in this ocean of unyielding, unforgiving sand and refused to move? Refused to move forward or back…What if I say no, that I am not strong enough for this.

My husband would carry me. The knowledge of that warms my iced over heart and deadens my mind to the hurt our impending actions will bring. My children are being taken from me. My worst fear, the deepest agony imaginable is coming true.

We continue to press on. We pass the small marker of Cliegg Lars who died years ago…My eyes rest on Shmi's marker beside his. She gave up her son to be a Jedi…and he became a Sith. She gave up her little boy for better things, for greater things, he failed her as he failed so many others.

She gave up her son as I am now giving up my daughter and son. I always respected and was in awe of her and her strength. Now I envy her. I envy her strength and her ability to let go… and that she had nine years with her son before she surrendered him to the cold hands of Fate. There is so much I want to teach this little boy I hold in my arms, things I was able to do with Leia, things I will never be able to do with Luke. I want to cradle him like I did Leia, I want to tell him how much I love him and how he even now so tiny and new looks like his father. I want to watch him as he discovers his world, his big sister and plays with his father. I want to see him take his first steps, say his first word…I want to be there.

I want him to know my love so he can remember it! But he won't. He'll never know.

How I made it to the door step of Owen and Beru Lars without planting my feet in defiance I'll never now.

"He's beautiful, he's perfect!" Beru coos taking Luke from my arms.

If not for Obi-Wan holding me up I would crumble. Even in his own grief, he helps me stand.

"We'll be on planet…in hiding. The galaxy isn't safe for us now. We know you'll take great care of him and we can't thank you enough," Obi-Wan shakes Owen's hand.

"It's our absolute honor…we can't have children of our own so this gift is so much more then we can express! He will be raised knowing of you, of how brave you and your wife are…He'll know," Owen smiles.

"No, no he won't, he can't. Let him believe you are his parents; let him carry your name. He can't know us till Fate is right," Obi-Wan grits his teeth, trying not be angry, not to be hurt, not to break. I know.

"Fine…but he will know you…" the men stand gazes locked and some understanding passes between them and they hug. I face Beru.

"I can't even fathom how hard this is…I'm sorry, so sorry," Beru hugs me.

"Thank you…keep him safe, please safe and loved," I put my hand over my mouth knowing a sob is welling.

"We love you Luke, we'll always love you," Obi-Wan runs a finger over his son's small fist kissing it.

"Momma and Daddy love you," the sob escapes me and I kiss my baby one last time.

We love you precious one.

------------

_We are now alone, living in a small hut in the desert of Tatoonie. We are as we were all those many, many years ago._

_Time has, as it always has, run its course. My wife, so beautiful and radiant just as she was the day I rescued her from the streets of Theed, just as alive and humming with love as the dewy night we said our vows and she became my wife—just the same except her eyes are duller, her spirit a little less boisterous but she's still full of that light._

_We've grown up since then. So much so I don't know if we were ever that care free. Because even then, as the Trade Federation threatened we had hope, we had a future bright and ready to be defined and embraced. Now our hope—our hopes, are being raised by others. Our promise of a future is only as long as tomorrow. Our future; it's only to ensure theirs. _

_Padmé and I lived passionately in the years between Theed and today. We made love, we made a life. We stared at the open sky and knew no limits; we drank from the water and never knew full. We then became parents. It was no longer about us, but Leia and then Luke._

_Now as I hold my wife, she sobs because it's Leia's fourth birthday today. I know our future is not over, not yet. Our life as it had been is. But we can choose to change to start again._

_She taught me to change, she taught me love. She changed my life, my padawan changed my life, and Fate changed my life, now **I **will choose to change it._

_Three things I know for sure. Two the Jedi taught me, the third my wife taught me._

_One: There is no death_

_It felt nearly like death when I had to give up my children. My soul wilted. But there is no death. A piece of us always lives on, my piece is my children. I will never die because in my children and one day their children…and so on, there is immortality. Our family will continue. _

_Even for Anakin Skywalker there is no death, not completely. Somewhere in the black suit that has become the embodiment of evil there is a piece of Anakin fighting…I know there is. And it will remain in him as long as someone remembers it's there and I do. I will remember Anakin as he was, I will remember so that maybe one day I can bring him back. There can't be death…not completely…_

_Two: There is the Force _

_As it has been since the dawn of time. The Force connects everything. It connects us to our children, to our past, to our present and yes, even to our future._

_The Force is healing its self, though the wound from the Massacre is still fresh. The pollution of Vader is tainting it, but the Force is eternal. I still struggle every day with my anger, my disillusionment with the Force. I find that like the time I lost my Master I am doubting. I don't know why I am going through this, I don't like it, and I am furious, grieved, and so very disappointed. But I still know that Force is the Force, I know it never changes or goes away, I just don't know—or understand its plan. _

_I hope I too can heal, I hope that I can one day look back on all this and see the great plan the Force put into place and understand it, but right now I am just angry._

_And Three: there is us_

_Padmé made me believe is us when I never thought there was a chance. She is the strongest most faithful woman I know. She believes in me like no one before. She believes in us when I can scarcely believe in myself._

_We are starting again, starting again as just…us. She and I are facing tomorrow together._

_Through the darkness and the light there has been an acceptance of humanity and the creation of life. In between moments of goodness and harrow…in all those times of struggle strife and victory one thing above all else has remained constant: us. We were there in the beginning; we touched upon the greatness of love and grew with it. We were there when the War started, changed life and when it was lost. We are here now as we wait to see the future unfold. It's always been us, it will always be us._

_We are starting fresh like we did on that beautiful Naboo morning we started our life as husband and wife; but this time we embark not as a Jedi and Queen…but merely Ben and Mae Kenobi, as us. The us that we've created and become, the us that not only survives but lives, this is us. _

_**There is no death,  
There is the Force**_

_**There is no doubt  
There is us

* * *

**_

**19 YEARS LATER…**

"My name is Princess Leia Grace of the planet Aurora. I beg you on behalf of my planet and the Rebellion, we need your help. Please help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi; you are my only hope…"

_The dark side, they speak of it as some mythical place where only the evil dwell. Well I can tell you I've touched the dark side, I've tasted it. I've seen it consume also. I know the danger, I know the lure…I know the cure._

_I am Jedi, a sworn protector of the galaxy. I have no anger, no love, no emotion. I am the definition of peace, I am wise and fair…or at least I am supposed to be. Truth is I am human; flesh and blood, tears and pain joy and fear. Perhaps if things had been different I would be different too. Little did I know that one blond haired little boy and a dark haired beauty would forever change my existence…**My son, my daughter**_

_**THE END**_  
…_**is only the beginning

* * *

**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _cue the Star Wars Theme_ LOL Well my loyal, wonderful, fantastic, stupendous and all that jazz, readers you have the finale of my rearranged love story, my opus of Star Wars fan fiction. I have come to the end of this saga having written for eight months and while I am sad to see it end, I am glad for the break :-) **

**You all have been so amazing, reading, reviewing and staying on through three parts. I consider myself so lucky to have such…wonderful (that's the only word I can think of LOL) readers. Thank you. There isn't enough time or space to list my gratitude. **

**I am so sorry that it took so long to get this up…my trip which was supposed to be a week turned in to almost two! But I am back now (just in time for the release of Star Wars Episode III! Wa hoo!) and it's posted!**

**I want to talk real quick (really, what is a _RaeAnne_ story without a ridiculously long A/N? LOL) about a story inspired by an idea of a reader that I am working on, centering on a possible love story involving Anna Grace and Derrik Bass of my non _Star Wars_ original planet Aurora. It would be a separate story from this series and separate from any possible sequel series to this but would follow events set down in these stories. If anyone has any ideas or thinks this might be a good read any feedback would be greatly appreciated! **

**You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much! So for the final time, Lots of Love, and…_may the Force be with you, always_—RaeAnne **

**LadyJadePerendhil(LJP):** LOL No you did not miss something, it was my big shocker in the end…a layer if you will to think about and now a for certain plot point in the possible sequel series. Come on instead of Vader telling Luke "I am your father" we have Obi telling Ani, "I…am…your…cousin" see I am taking a cue from that Burger King commercial LOL, actually I didn't get it from there, but it's still kind of funny… There wasn't any lead up it was the bomb shell LOL

Thank you so much for reviews! I've enjoyed them immensely!

**the rain in spring:** Alright, awesome, you, me same wavelength, so glad to know that there is at least one other person who understands my ramblings…maybe I can get you to do some translating for me LOL I agree totally, reviews really push a writer and encourage, yours have done so very much for me. Love of a story idea is so important, how can you tell a convincing story if you don't believe in it? I got such a charge from taking this basic idea, watching it grow into this whole alternate universe in my mind… and then to top it off have readers that read it, enjoy it, and hey even get it! LOL

Oh, you so hit the nail of the head, the humanization of Obi-Wan, his discovered and evolving emotions were the backbone of this story and will be the driving force of my next stories. It was the crisis of faith that manifested itself naturally and out of the blue in these last few chapters that has given me ambition to work on a sequel series. I didn't plan for Obi-Wan to start this doubt; it truly just grew into the story as the plot line twisted its way here. I want very much to expand on this new angle…I'm curious where the story line will turn now, I'm truly working with a basic idea structure and the emotional line is growing naturally.

I thank you so much for your reviews, I've very much enjoyed them and have gained quite a lot philosophically LOL, who knew that you can have a deep psychological introspective musings on fictional characters…and so enjoy it! Thanks for taking the time!

**Estel la Rodeuse:** Well I must remember to thank the Force for directing you to my story, but first I must thank you for the most kind review, especially since you say you rarely read Obidala. I am so glad you enjoyed it!

**Blackrosemystic:** Thank you, I actually was kind of pleased with the title too…how arrogant does that sound LOL? I just always struggle with chapter titles, that's why I don't use them all that often, but I just love the titles so when I hit upon one that I shockingly like it does give a little boost to my ego, especially if someone else likes it too :-) LOL

Making Padmé strong was a big thing with me. I hated the way her character turned to weak in the last movie. They totally down played her strength, a total 180 from her character in episode II. And showcasing her and Obi-Wan's strengths and weaknesses was exactly what I was striving for, so I am thrilled you think I succeed!

I know, bad Yoda! But I suppose you can't kill the messenger for the message, but it still isn't very nice.

Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews through out, I can't thank you enough!

**mrs skywalker:** Well thanks, I told that joke I know (see what Batman Begins on DVD does to a girl? She goes around quoting silly things LOL…I was quoting Star Wars III after seeing it one time in theater so now that the DVD is out I should be twice as bad).

Nope that wasn't the last chapter, this is :-) And because of that I want to thank you so much for your wonderful, faithful reviews, they have meant so much!

**SuP3R G1R:** Better and better you say? Well thank you so much! Another trilogy? A very good possibility, one that I am working very hard to make a reality right now. I would be thrilled and honored if you would read it, if I can ever get it written and cleaned up enough for post! I have so appreciated your dedication and wonderful words of encouragement!

**SoloKenobi:** Mid terms, driving everyone crazy it seems, they must be working over time LOL but I am so glad that my story might have been able to add some relief. So glad you love this story and I hope you love, or at least like, this ending LOL :-) Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Sparkle85:** Thank you! I mean that, thank you so much! I am so glad you've enjoyed! Pain, pain, I hate pain, I hate inflecting it…but this chapter was sadly very…well sad LOL And ta da here is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy! I have so enjoyed and appreciated your reviews!

**sarahhillary39:** Twists, I try to add them when I can, and hopefully give ones that aren't expected. I hope that this one while not expected is liked :-) Thank you so much for reviewing, it so appreciated!

**jremme:** Midterms…oh I feel for ya, I always hate those, but then again who doesn't! Totally understand. I so appreciate all your so nice remarks! I hope I didn't disappoint with this ending, I know it is as happy as everyone would like…I tried to end it on a happier note…a hopeful note. I was so excited to get the last chapter posted, I was really anxious to see how people reacted to my new ideas of Obi-Wan being the True One, not to mention related to Anakin, I am very pleased to find that people seemed to react kindly toward it :-) Again thank you so much for your wonderful, wonderful reviews!

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: **Well then it's a good think I'm not a two story ape :-) Yes this is the last, so very sad…But there is a very good chance for a sequel, not a "Between D and L" sequel, but maybe a series following this story line moving to the events of movies IV, V, VI… (hey if my Roman numerals are off, sue me LOL I was never good at that whole thing…LOL)

Thank you so much for faithful, awesome reviewing! You're great!

**Lincoln Six Echo:** Well yes Obi and Padmé stay together that's a good thing! I am so sorry about the rest though…I didn't like separating them…but well….LOL Thank you so much for reviewing!

**sassy-satine:** LOL Well I am so thrilled that I could help brighten your day :-)

Thank you so much, I really tried to think out how to introduce the readers to my changed perspective on the whole 'The Chosen One Thing'…If you can believe this I've had long drawn out discussions (all in fun of course LOL) about the legitimacy of my claim that Obi-Wan was True One, not Anakin with friends (breaks the monotony of real life for a bit). I prepared my argument like was getting ready to appear in court…So I am glad that my shortened version here was believable. I wanted to give something to think about, that hint of doubt, that maybe just maybe Obi-Wan was more then just Anakin's teacher…I believe at the very least, even if you toss out the whole Obi True One thing, he was the catalyst that enabled both Anakin to attain his (good) greatness, and Luke to be able to train, accept, and finally defeat Vader. Without Obi-Wan, you wouldn't have Force Balance…Oh boy, it was exactly this that got me started in the discussion thing to begin with…

Obi-Wan, such an emotionally stricken soul despite his Jedi upbringing, I guess it likes water pushing against a dam. When the pressure builds then finally finds its release it floods. I love the dynamics of the Obi-Wan/Padmé relationship and the potential for complexities and the intricateness of it. It's actually the main motivating reason I'm writing a sequel series, whether I actually finish it is yet to be seen LOL. I just love their relationship too much…and now that I have this crisis of faith happening in Obi-Wan and anxious to exploit that LOL

You're right, about tipping my hand in the Luke situation I mean…if this wasn't the Star Wars galaxy LOL I've been thinking about it and have thought of several reasons he could be Anakin's in spite of Padmé's intuition. Force intervening, false symptoms, numerous things…Not that I am pushing for it. I really want him to Obi-Wan's, I really do, but all these story twists keep pulling at me. I don't think I'll ever really make up my mind till I write the next story, even then I might create a loop hole just because I am of two minds on this LOL.

Well so ends my final review reply…thank you so much for sticking with me through 35 chapters, you're awesome! I don't think I would have been able to finish writing if not for reviewers like you that have made writing so fun and rewarding! Thanks for the praise, the constructive criticism and encouragement.


End file.
